Of Arranged Marriages and Butterbeers
by Fred's bride
Summary: She was the most brilliant witch of her time. Had the most powerful wizard as her best friend. And was loved by the whole Weasley family. But all thats about to change as the marriage law gets passed. Now she finds herself at eighteen and forced to marry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_What's going on?_

Of all the years I been alive, I never in a million years thought I would fall for this guy. _Ever._ He would have never crossed my mind. I knew that he existed, but he was just a familiar face with the crowd I surrounded myself with. He was none other then an acquaintance. _How could this happen? _I frowned shaking my head. _I'm Hermione Granger. I'm not supposed to place all this nonsense in my head. I should be studying to be a healer for St. Mungo's hospital._ Placing my hands on my lap I sat there staring out towards the witches and wizards passing through diagon alley for a day of shopping unaffected by my eyes on them.

The sun was at its highest as I started to wonder were the heck everyone was. I had been here nearly an hour at Florean Fortescues's Ice-cream parlour and there was no sign of them whatsoever.

"Hermione." I heard a female voice call as I turned around to see Ginny walking towards me. "We're so sorry we're late." _We? Whose we?_ I looked passed her to spot a dark hair guy walking towards us. The only person in the world that you would know right away, just by his features alone. Not to mention the scar parading so smoothly on his forehead with its lightning bolt shape. This guy was one of my best friends.

Harry potter. The boy who lived. Actually now that Voldemort was defeated, the boy that survived the war. It was almost a year now since the battle and the wizarding world was settling down once again.

As angry as I was at them for being late I couldn't help but pull myself up to embrace Ginny first, for she was the only other girl in my life besides my mother and Mrs.Weasley whom I was close to, then my best friend.

"Just the two of you came?" I questioned looking for a certain redhead. Who I was sure had grown taller since the last time I saw him. He was impossible to miss.

"Just us for right now. We don't have any idea what's going on." Ginny answered taking a seat across from me as Harry sat next to her.

"What do you mean Gin?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Weasley was insisting that he stay at the burrow for some strange reason. And we didn't want to be late meeting you here so we left." Harry explained. I blinked at those words.

"Well anymore then we already were." Harry corrected himself. Looking at Ginny avoiding my glare.

"His situation does seem a bit strange. But I'm sure it's nothing extremely dangerous or worse _life threatening_." Ginny laughed.

"So it was just Ron that was asked to stay behind?" I questioned staring at the both of them once more.

"I think it was the whole lot of them. The twins, Charlie included." Harry replied.

"How strange?" I whispered softly. They nodded agreeing with me. The topic had to change so I smiled and took both their hands.

"So how have you both been? I haven't seen you since the summer." I began.

"Well with Voldemort gone they reopened Hogwarts. And I should be returning there in two weeks." Ginny responded.

"Are you excited?" I asked still beaming.

"Not really. You're not going to be there. Neither is Harry. I don't care all that much for Ron being there so. I wouldn't say excited. Because I'm not really. Just average I guess." She had taken Harry's hand as my focus was else where. They seemed more in love then ever.

"And you Harry?" I asked turning to smile at him.

"Well..." He had just started.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO ME?" Boomed an all too familiar voice. We all turned around to see a flushed face red hair male storming towards us. The redhead was my other best friend Ron Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because J.K. Rowling beat me to it. Damn.

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They help to pinpoint some of my mistakes.)

Chapter Two

_I have to what?_

The silence was the most unpleasant thing I ever had to go through. It was such an eerie calm that I knew it was unwelcome by the avoiding of our eyes. My heart was pounding a mile a minute I feared that they could hear it. I raised my head to be met with three sets of eyes staring into mines.

"This was unexpected." I began. Feeling myself so unprepared for this discussion, but I had to remind myself I was Hermione Granger and I could handle anything that came my way.

"Bloody hell, it was unexpected." Ron whispered bitterly.

"Ron mind your language." I warned. He glared at me and turned his head.

"Hermione I think Ron has ever reason to be upset. This is his future they're talking about and besides that there's the matter of him having to marry a stranger." Ginny joined the conversation.

"You have to marry a stranger?" Harry asked all of a sudden almost falling off his chair.

"No. I know this person. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm being forced into it against my will." Ron answered Harry.

"Who is it Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that's was why I came here. Mum and Dad want you back at the burrow Ginny. As for Hermione and Harry I think we need to chat a bit." Ron announced as if just remembering his errand.

"Is there a reason for this?" Ginny asked making no effort to move from her spot.

"Not allowed to say." Ron replied. Ginny with her long fiery red hair stood up only to glare at her brother.

"You're such a prat sometimes." She spat out angrily at him before storming off.

"At least I do it without spitting on people." Ron yelled after her. "Nasty temper that girlfriend of your has. Didn't even say good bye to you, mate." He said turning to Harry who just shrugged at his words.

"Just as long as I'm not the one she's mad at." Harry teased. I laughed then.

"So whose this girl you're being forced to marry?" I questioned now that Ron seemed to calm down a bit.

"Remember Lavender Brown?" He answered. Harry and I gasp at that reply.

"Seriously?" We asked at the same time. He just nodded. Lavender Brown had gone to Hogwarts with us and up until now we never wondered what she had been up to. Now she was going to be married to one of my best friends. I felt some resentment towards her already even though she hadn't done anything wrong. It was just now she was going to be a part of one of the warmest families I ever known. She was going to be there as an actual member. Where I would be just the friend of the youngest son who had great adventures in their youth, I envy that she was going to be the one they will soon adore.

"This is just about the worse thing that's ever happened to me." Ron sighed heavily.

"There still a lot more worse things out there, mate." Harry corrected which earned him a scorning look from Ron.

"Do you not remember what happen in the sixth year? We were kind of seeing each other." Ron groaned. "This is hell."

"I bet she's probably not taking it well either." I pointed out.

"Oh here I was hoping that she would, seeing as our relationship was so pathetic I don't even remember much of it." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh okay we get it Ron. Just relax and let's see what we can do." Harry started.

"There's nothing we can bloody hell do." Ron replied coldly. "Dad said the law is the law. They're going around marry witches and wizards of one by one. The thing is this way everyone is tied down to a pureblood or a muggle born or what not so that there's an equal balance between the magic population. Even so once married off the couple create a bond that will give them protection against anything threatening that might affect the wizarding world once again. So I don't really know the whole deal on what brought this on but if your sixteen to twenty five years old you better be getting married or you lose your wand and your powers completely."

"Ron does that mean…I will have someone as well?" I asked not really wanting a respond. He looked at me with sad eyes at first then he spoke.

"You're part of the wizarding community aren't you?" It had never truly hit me until that moment as I looked into those ocean blue eyes of his. The freckles that seemed to line across his pale face making him look very sweet.

"I never thought that…" I stopped trying to remember what it was I was trying to comprehend. The fact that I was a witch, where I had just turned eighteen and this law was in effect. Turning to Harry who seemed preoccupied with something else, I placed my face into my hands.

"How did your brothers take the news?" I asked trying to regain my thoughts.

"Well…Charlie was a man about it. Fred I can't say the same thing seeing as he was all ready to pop the question to Angelina. If I were you I stay clear of his path for a few days, weeks maybe and well George's not a happy camper either. I guess he likes his independences but he didn't destroy the house like Fred." Ron answered me.

"He didn't?" I gasp covering my mouth.

"Oh you should have see him and Mum in the kitchen. It was like hell… only worse." Ron frowned as he explained how Fred gotten so upset that he flipped the table with his bare hands and started breaking off the legs, then some how he started yelling and breaking everything in sight. And he placed the kitchen curtains on fire along with their couches and chairs. He was not acting at all like the prankster he was. _Of course Hermione you'd act like a manic too if you couldn't marry the one person that you loved. _I scowled myself.

"Ron who's he marrying do you know?" I asked.

"Nope." He shook his head. "He was so furious I figured maybe that wasn't the best time to ask him who this mystery girl was. I mean you get a letter telling you who your perfect mate is anyways." I nodded agreeing with him.

"Harry old boy, why aren't you worried about this arrangement?" Ron asked.

"I guess it hasn't hit me yet." Harry grinned sheepishly at Ron.

"Well let's get on with it then. It's going to take you awhile to catch up to were me and Hermione are." Ron encourage teasingly. That was the first time today that I saw him smile since we heard the news.

"I bet whoever marries you, mate they be so happy they combust." Ron joked.

"I don't want anyone else. I want to marry Ginny." Harry declared.

"I want to be the best quidditch player in the world." Ron laughed patting Harry on the back. "Since that's not happening anytime soon I guess we can just wish."

"Well at least I'm not marrying Fred." Harry said laughing along with us. "I feel sorry for the girl whose walking into that lion's den." For whatever reason it was my heart missed a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. They're still not mine.

Chapter Three

_Oh dear…_

Those eyes were burning into my soul as I sat there with my parents. They were so beyond anything I ever experience. I felt a shiver run down my spine as they seem to watch my every breath. I turned to direct my attention elsewhere. On anything, but I knew those blue eyes would be engraved in my mind until the day I die.

"Hermione dear would you like some tea?" I heard Mrs. Weasley voice bringing me back to reality.

"Please." I smiled as she nodded turning around to pour me a cup.

Flashback

"_Hermione darling a letter just came in for you this morning." My Mum said as she strolled into my room._

"_Thanks mum." I said grinning at her._

"_So is it about the job you been applying for or is this the thing we all dread?" She asked taking a seat beside me, I shrugged. _

_When I arrived home last night I had began crying as it dawned upon me that I was never going to be just a normal teenager ever. I was a witch. That part I didn't mind, but now I was going to be married and maybe to someone I have no hope of ever falling in love with. I kept telling myself that I was Hermione Granger. I could handle anything. But this was beyond me. This was my life. My freedom. My independences. When the crying became unbearable I had to let my parents know. They were calm and told me that I should never give up on what's important to me because I didn't agree with it. My magic was here to help people and it was the source of who I am, even though I was forced into this so unexpectedly I should be happy that it will remain with me for all the days of my life. It bothered me that they took the news so easily but I had never been forced into anything against my will before that it was harder to take in._

_I began opening the letter as I felt her embrace._

"_Where's Dad?" I questioned._

"_He's still a little startled that his only daughter is going to be married so soon." Mum answered._

"_But you two were so calm and collective yesterday. What's going on?" I asked._

"_I guess it just hit him that we have to share you now. I mean he was hoping that part won't come until after he's dead." Mum chuckled softly. I smiled taking her hand._

"_You know it's okay to be a little worried." I told her. "No ones going to blame you."_

"_It's not you I'm worried about darling, it's the young man that's taking your hand that I'm worried about. I'm sure your father will hate him the moment they meet." I nodded agreeing with her. There are two types of fathers: The overprotected ones and the ones that just didn't care. My father falls into the third type the ones that will go out of his way to embarrass you so that you never have a social life. That's how he was always about me dating anyone, but he was trying so hard to hide his emotions so that I'll be able to keep what I been born with, my magic._

_The letter read:_

**To one Miss. Hermione Granger,**

**We are please to inform you that as of this coming year you are to be a future bride to a wizard that has been pulled from the sorting hat left behind by Professor Albus Dumbledore. It has been required by the wizarding law that you are to be wedded as soon as possible. This contract that you will receive in a short time will never be allowed to be breached nor will it allow you to withdrawn from the seal of your magic bond. If you do not sign the forms you will likely lose your witches licenses and birth magic. You are here to get in contact with your groom as soon as possible and set the date. Further questions will be answered at the marriage registration office. **

**Miss Hermione Granger arranged to be married to Mr. Fred Weasley.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**From the department of the Ministry of Magic.**

_The shock was so unsettling that I screamed and passed out._

End flashback

So here I was now sitting across from my future husband. One very angry, Fred Weasley. _Wait until Ron and Harry find out about my situation._ This was so unreal.

"Well Hermione dear this was such a pleasant surprise, we always thought of you as a member of the family and now you really will be." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily avoiding the daggers her son was shooting at her.

"It was unexpected on my part, seeing as I had no say in the matter." I replied dryly.

"We always thought naturally you end up with Ron." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Well…that is." I began.

"Dad don't you have anything better to do then make stupid remarks?" Fred spoke with so much poison in his voice that it made me turn to him once again. Fred Weasley was the same guy that I found myself falling for earlier. Yet with this much hatred he was not the fun loving guy I wanted to be with. _He's angry because he's marrying you instead of Angelina the one he truly wants. _I yelled at myself. His flaming red hair was grown long just above his shoulders. They looked so untamed that I wanted to run my hands through them, which would lead to my death. And I couldn't have that. If looks could kill, his eyes would definitely be pools I want to drown myself in. He was very tall, probably about '6 2 and his skin was a nice tan color unlike Ron who seemed ghostly pale all the time. I couldn't tell beneath his sweater but I was sure he was quite built from all the years of playing quidditch.

"Do you and our daughter not get along?" My Mum asked realizing the harsh tone he had used. With that question Fred blinked a couple of times.

"We get along just peachy." He responded looking at my mum with a smooth and very calm composure. "Isn't that right Hermione?" He turned to me.

"Of course we do." I nodded trying to fake the smile.

"So, why the fainting then?" My dad's voice found its way into the conversation.

"That was just my nerves." I lied.

"Why don't we leave the young couple to talk things out?" Mrs. Weasley suggested feeling the tension between her son and my dad.

"Hermione tells us you have a wonderful pond in the backyard." Mum smiled standing up getting ready to leave.

"Oh yes…Its quite lovely at this time." I watch Mrs. Weasley grab her husband's hand and motioning her free hand for my parents to follow. Dad was hesitating at first but mum manage to drag him along with her. I wanted to protest that gesture immediately but couldn't do so, leaving me with a still fueled up weasley.

"Look Granger." Fred's rude tone interrupted my thoughts. "I'm in love with someone else this marriage is not going to work."

"Because you say so or because you know for a fact that it won't work." I returned the tone just as bitter. "You being in love with someone else doesn't change this situation one bit does it now?"

"I just hope you know what your getting yourself into." He said glaring at me.

"I didn't get myself into anything but just because your angry about marrying me doesn't mean your entitle to act like a git." I told him feeling myself getting really annoyed. This was Fred Weasley the most brilliant prankster of all times, why was he acting so unreasonable? With that said I got up and started towards the door only to be pulled back and slammed hard against the wall I thought my neck would have snapped from that impact. His arms were braced on each side locking me between them. He lowered his face which was now so close to mine I could feel his warm breath on my skin. Again I felt shivers.

"I dare you to call me that again." He growled pinning me against his body and the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah not mines I get it. Lol...

(A/N: hey thanks loads for the reviews. You guys are awesome.)

Chapter Four

_Why him?_

He never blinked once staring at me. Forcing me to cave in and insult him once more. I was never easily shaken but with his body so close and eyes so transfixed on mines I began doubting that I'd be able to put up much of a fight. Where was the legendary hero when you needed him? Or where was that redhead? Great friends they were. Still I would never give him the upper hand even if he struck me. _Fred?_ That was just a passing thought, but I didn't think he ever had such a temper.

"Git." I spoke softly but I knew by his eyes that he heard me.

"You got guts Granger." He smirked lowering his head to mines, without effort he jerked my shirt collar up with one free hand and stole a kiss from my lips. His kiss was soft and I could smell his fresh scent of body soap before he pulled away walking upstairs to his old bedroom. After hearing the door shut, I finally let the breath I had been holding in escape my throat.

_Why did he kiss me? What's he playing at? Why did he do that?_ I felt my knees collapses and sunk down to the floor and I remained there staring at my feet. I felt my skin growing warm and I knew that a blush was now plastered on my face. It would be visible to anyone walking by because my skin was pale as well and it always made me very transparent to anyone's eyes. The red color would be impossible to miss. _Why are you blushing like a school girl? You're Hermione Granger get up from of the floor and pull yourself together._ I lectured myself. But I couldn't get my legs to stand they felt so numb and detached from my body.

_Move damn you. You will not let him get to you. You are to be unaffected at all times. It was just a kiss. A meaningless kiss, that's_ _all._ I told myself willing my legs to move. It was no use. _Why the bloody hell did he have to be so good looking? Why didn't I fall for George? He's always sweet._ I cursed myself for this mess that I was in. _Why Fred? Why? _They were both twins I could have easily fallen for either one of them. But I had chosen to fall for Fred. The one that was already taking by one very beautiful girl: Angelina Johnson.

Flashback

_That summer at the Burrow._

"_Quick, quick, hide. Hurry." I heard voice drawing near. "In Ginny's room." Another one spoke. Those twins, what have they done now? I thought laughing in my head. Wait, what did one of them say?_

"_Can't Ginny will murder us." Oh good I thought and began to relax a bit. Then the door swung open and I turned to stare into the blue eyes of one surprised red hair twin. He slammed the door shut and covered my mouth just as he saw my reaction. Hearing footsteps descending up the stairs he pushed me into Ginny's closet and closed the door._

"_Just don't scream, okay Granger?" He said before removing his hand from my mouth._

"_Fred." I confirmed._

"_The one and only." Even though it was dark I could tell by his reply that he had a smirk on his face. Sometimes it was confusing to tell them apart, Fred definitely would be the one I could point out in a crowd once he spoke. His tone always gives him away. George was the less evil of the two but neither the less he was Fred's twin and the both of them together was a very deadly combination._

"_What did you two do now?" I asked out of curiosity._

"_Oh you don't want to know." He chuckled lightly. I hadn't realized with the small closet space that he was so close._

"_Try me." I challenged pulling my head back to try and see his face above mines._

"_Later." He whispered as he pressed his form against the wall trying to hear any more footsteps. When he thought the coast was clear he opened the door and pulled me out along with him._

"_You look good in a towel, Granger." He turned with a smirk towards me and then he winked. I had forgotten since we were in the dark that I was still wrapped in only a towel after my shower. And my hair was still wet soaking through the towel._

"_GET OUT PERVERT." I yelled trying to find something to throw at him._

"_Why Granger? I had no idea you wanted me so badly." He said ducking as I chucked one of my books at him._

"_Fred if you don't get out this instant…I swear…"I warned trying to find my wand. Where did I put it?_

"_Looking for this darling?" He teased as he waved my wand around in front of me. I couldn't attack him still in the towel. "Naked and wand less. How do you get yourself into these situations Granger?" He asked walking closer to me._

"_Pervert." I said again feeling my body blush. I took a couple of steps back._

"_I'm hurt that you think so but, I'll get over it." He winked again. I didn't remember him moving but I found myself in his embrace and he kissed me on the forehead._

"_Thanks for your help Granger." When he was almost out the door he turned around. He tossed me my wand. "Should be careful where you place your wand next time some crazy guy might take advantage of you in a situation like that. Too bad I'm not him because that red on your skin looks good." He blew me a kiss before shutting the door and I heard laughter as the book I threw this time landed with a thud missing it's target._

_I found out later that they had jinxed Harry's and Ron's brooms to talk back to it's owners and to take them anywhere else but in the direction they wanted to go. So to Ron and Harry's surprise trying to control their brooms was more of a challenge then playing quidditch. The twins were brilliant after all. As great prankster goes they were the best but even owning your own business didn't save you from Harry's and Ron's wrath._

End flashback

After that day I was unable to stop my heart from beating rapidly every time I saw that mischievous tall redhead. No I couldn't fall for George because he didn't smirk the way that Fred does. With George we were on a first name basis meaning that I could never look at him the way I see Fred.

"Hermione, why are you sitting on the ground?" Someone spoke interrupting my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Why must I keep reminding myself I don't own the characters? Because I don't that's why. Lol...

Chapter Five

_A little afternoon conversation?_

I looked up to see a grinning familiar face. The scars couldn't be missed; even so he was still exceptionally handsome. He was the oldest of the Weasley brothers. Bill. He was married two years ago this summer to as Ron puts it _"One of the most beautiful women in the world."_ Fleur Delacour. He helped me to my feet and I could see that he had cut his long hair just above his shoulders.

"Bill." I smiled embracing him.

"Heard you're going to be my sister-in-law soon?" He grinned as he released me.

"Yes, that's should be the rumor going around." I nodded and he led me into the kitchen once again. "That's not the reason you're here is it?" I asked. Bill was an important man, he was in the Order and he had become president of Gringotts wizard bank which shouldn't leave him much for time. We sat across from each other.

"Of course that's the reason I'm here. My delinquent twin brothers are getting married this has to be good. Charlie who I suspected was too busy to have a wife is getting one. And oh... Ron of course this should be fun. Percy I guess isn't talking to the family still so we have no idea who he's marrying. And there's Ginny. Do you suppose she's marrying Harry?" Bill continued on.

"Ginny…oh I haven't seen her yet." I said realizing one of my best friends hadn't come downstairs. Or maybe she wasn't home.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Fred and George switch places on you and instead of marrying the one you're suppose to, you marry the other?" Bill laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprise if they pull something like that." I responded a little harsher then I had intended.

"Not allowed to do that, there's a spell once the letter is received so that they'll know for sure you are marrying the right partner because you can't get out of it after every things done." We turned to see George stroll into the kitchen looking like he was lacking of sleep.

"Hello George." Bill smiled waving at him.

"Don't get cheerful on me you jerk. You were the one who came into my room and kept making all those stupid noises." At that Bill's smile got wider.

"Hey there Hermione." George said as he recognized me. "Heard the big news did you?"

"And what's that?" I asked unsure.

"That we're going to be related soon." He rubbed his eyes and sat down beside me.

"Always thought she ends up marrying Ron." Bill winked at me.

"I agree. But hey the Ministry must know who your perfect soul mate is, so she must be meant for Fred." George chuckled.

"Then who's marrying Angelina then?" Bill asked.

"I think she's been arranged to marry Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain. Do you remember Hermione?" He said turning to me.

"Oliver Wood? Really?" I was shocked. I always thought that Oliver Wood lived for quidditch. How would he be able to handle married life? I laughed at that as Bill and George grinned at one another.

"And you?" Bill asked George.

"Katie Bell." _What the one from school as well?_ Seeing the expression on my face he smiled.

"Yeah, she was on the quidditch team too." George turned towards Bill filling him in.

"At least it someone you know hey." Bill grinned. George was silent. Then there was footsteps coming into the kitchen. We all looked up to see beautiful silver hair shining brightly the woman that it was attached to was walking towards her husband. It could only be one person.

"Why are you sitting in zee kitchen? Are you hungry?" She spoke as if he was the only one in the room.

"No I was just catching up with these two." Bill told her taking her hand in his. She sat herself down on his lap and turned to me and George. "Remember George and Hermione?"

"Ello. George. Hermionee." She smiled.

"Hello Fleur." Me and George greeted her oddly at the same time. We turned to look at each other then we burst out laughing from the outrageous expressions we gave one another.

"You are to become a Weasley as well?" She said angling her head to the left as if to see me more clearly. I nodded. "You are not marrying zee young one name Won?" Bill laughed at that question shaking his head.

"Oh no sweet Fleur, she's marrying George's twin." Bill grinned at me.

"You are marrying him?" She seemed confused pointing at poor George. We all laughed louder at her distress.

"She's marrying Fred, not George." After catching his breath Bill answered.

"She's marrying one of them zan?" We all nodded in agreement. "Are you happy about zat?"

"Not really but I don't have a choice seeing as I like to keep my powers. Although it wouldn't be too boring of a life I suppose" I spoke dispassionately.

"I can guarantee you Hermione life at the Weasley's is anything but boring." George chimed in.

"Never doubt it." I patted him on the back.

"Oh it's so lovely to see you two are getting along now." I heard mum's voice entering the kitchen. "Oh hello." She smiled spotting Bill and Fleur.

"Jane this is our eldest son Bill and this is his wife Fleur." Mrs. Weasley introduced them. Before George could give his mother heck for forgetting to include him as well my dad and Mr. Weasley walked in.

"I see the tension has left this room now." Dad was grinning looking at the laughing redhead sitting beside me.

"Tension? What Tension?" George asked unaware of what had happen earlier.

"This isn't Fred dad." I quickly spoke.

"Oh this is George, Fred's twin." Mrs. Weasley announced all of a sudden.

"Thanks for remembering me." George mumbled under his breath. "Good to know I'm cared for in this family." Hearing that remark I began giggling. George only just winked.

"We decided to stay for dinner before me and your father leave." My mum said to me.

"Well of course… wait why only the two of you are leaving? Where am I in this decision?

"Well darling Mr.Weasley has informed us that it would be best for you and your future husband to be as close as possible to help your link get stronger. We will see that your things are send where it needs to be. And of course we'll come to see you as much as we can." My dad spoke quietly as to hide his great displeasure in this arrangement.

"This is for the best darling, if there was any other way…" My mum sighed heavily.

"Hermione, I know this is unsettling for you now but I promise it will get better." Mr. Weasley assured me happily.

"Thank you." I responded. I rubbed my eyes feeling very exhausted all of sudden.

"I suppose we should let you nap before dinner then." Mrs.Weasley said coming to stand beside me.

"It's all right. I'm fine." I lied.

"Go to rest Hermione we'll still be here when you wake." Bill smiled placing his hands on mine.

"I just…" But I was ushered out of the room before I had time to blink.

"Oh Blimey …where are Ron, Ginny and Harry?" I heard before I headed up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. I was back at the burrow. This time it would probably be to stay. I wasn't watching where I was going only realizing that after I rammed into someone.

"Bloody hell." I heard the curse. I raised my head to stare into ocean blue eyes once more. Fred.

"Sorry." I mumbled and continued on my way. _What's his problem?_

"If that helps you sleep at night." He replied rudely. I turned around more rapidly then I anticipated and found myself falling to the ground, landing very painfully too.

"Granger?" Was the last thing I heard before my world faded into nothing.

(A/N: I know this chapters a little on the snooze Ville but it'll get better I promise. And if you like Fleur's character and want to curse me for not getting her accent right...feel free to do so I'm not really sure how it would go though. As for Hermione's parents can't say I remember their names. Thanks for reading.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still wishing they were mines.

(A/N: I know that Fred's very hostel and OOC right now but I do like him this way.)

Chapter Six

_Where home should be?_

My head was spinning and the pain was pounding like hammers in my brain. It was like I had finally surface from so much layer of sleep that in the rising state I was no longer numb from the hurting.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard her voice first. Ginny. She was back.

"Nothing's wrong with her, the doctor said that she hasn't been taking care of herself and that a good rest should help her get well." I knew the second voice was Mrs. Weasley.

"Well she was studying for her entrance exam into St. Mungo's hospital. But Mum this is Hermione she's all about taking care of herself. Maybe it was something she ate or drank. Or do you suppose Fred's trying to poison her so that they don't have to get…"

"Ginvera do not talk such nonsense. What reasons would your brother have for using such things?" Mrs. Weasley's low tone gave me the impression that she was trying to get Ginny to drop the topic and she had used Ginny's birth name meaning she was serious.

"But mum isn't it obvious that he doesn't want this marriage, believe me he's not keeping that a secret."

"Ginny dear as for your brother not wanting this marriage, there's not much we can do seeing as this has been a request from Dumbledore himself." _What was that she said?_

"You're telling me that professor Dumbledore wanted Hermione and Fred out of all the people in the world to get together. To be come husband and wife. Is that what you're telling me? That he had nothing better to do then set people up. Is that correct?" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny. Why don't you go downstairs and find something to do?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"No thanks I rather like it up here." Ginny replied.

"Well when Hermione has awakened try not to hurl too much questions at her." With that said I heard her footsteps disappearing out the door and gone down the hall. I tried to move but a low groan had escaped and with that I felted Ginny by my side.

"Hermione?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I answered while my eyes remain shut. They just refused to open so I laid there listening to her breathing.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all so worried." She said as I felted her touching my forehead.

"Sorry to worry you." My voice sounded a little deeper than normal.

"I was told that you were not taking care of yourself Hermione. And I don't want to be the one telling you what you already know. So I won't."

"It's not that, I just think that I over extended myself with all the information the Ministry has been sending us." I told her.

"Hermione, worrying is one thing. But stress is going to get you killed." She laughed then.

"I'm fine." I tried again willing her to believe me.

"Like me snogging a horntail dragon fine huh?" She questioned. I opened my eyes then stinging like hell as I did so. But I saw that she was watching me with her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I doubt that Harry will fancy you snogging a dragon instead of him." I teased her. Then almost bit my tongue as I remembered the marriage law. "Oh Ginny I never got to ask you…" I paused to look at her.

"I'll tell you now so that you don't have to hear it from anybody else." I saw the sadness that she was hiding.

"Hermionee you are awake." Fleur's voice interrupted us.

"Yes she is. What can we do for you?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"I was told to come get you because your brother Charlie has come home and 'e has brought his bride with him." She answered unaware of the tone Ginny had used on her.

"Charlie's here?" Ginny stood up." Come on lets greet him then." She turned to me.

"Would it be okay if I join you later? I'm still feeling very tired." I confessed.

"Of course you can. I'll be back in a little bit then." She had followed Fleur out of the room. I felt all of my energy leave my body and fell back into a nice slumber.

I was rudely awakened by rough hands shaking my shoulder. _What now?_

"Granger, time to go." _Not him again. I want to sleep_. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Go where?" I asked yawning.

"Come on." He demanded.

"No." I snarled refusing to open my eyes. "Tell me where we're going?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"Stupid answer. Okay good bye then." I gestured for him to go away.

"Want to play do you?" I heard the growl in his voice. _What was he up to? _Then I felt the blanket being pushed off of me and the cold air touching my bare skin. I felt one of his arms hook under my leg and the other under my back and I was lifted off the bed. My eyes shot open.

"Fred Weasley what are you doing? Put me down this instant." I ordered.

"I doubt that you want me to put you down Granger. You might end up breaking a bone or something." He replied more calmly then the expression on his face was letting on.

"Where are we going?" I tried.

"Ask me again, I'll drop you." He warned. _Where are we going?_ I was in my pajamas and had no shoes on. What was with this sudden secrecy? I heard a pop and then we were in a different room. He had apparated us somewhere else It wasn't anything like Ginny's room, it wasn't decorated it at all. It had plain white walls, no pictures. It was a huge place nothing at all like the burrow. This living room had only two couches and a coffee table. The windows were huge. They went from one side of the wall to the other covered by long navy blue drapes, which was pulled back so the moon light was able to shine through.

"What is this place?" I asked as he placed me on my feet. Standing this close to him made me feel so small.

"Think it be obvious Granger, its home."

"This is your place?" I asked.

"No it's George's but I thought we break into his home for the hell of it." He said it so sarcastically it made me want to hex him.

"Do your mum and dad know I'm here?" I asked remembering them.

"What's the fun in kidnapping if people knew where you were?" He smirked then. This was strange being in a new surrounding with just Fred for company.

"Why am I here?" I asked turning to look up at the giant redhead standing beside me.

"I figure since you're Hermione Granger, you would have figured it out by now." He snapped impatiently.

"Just tell me what's going on already." I demanded getting irritated now.

"You passed out yesterday because our link isn't very strong and since we are connected with each other our balance is uneven so it took a toll on your body. Also we don't have a blood link yet so no matter where you are your energy will drain quicker." _Blood link?_ _Drain? Oh dear._ "Dad thinks it's best for you to stay in a place with my vibe is clearer so that our link can form a stronger hold." He explained.

"I heard your mum say that I was over exhausting myself is all." I told him.

"Well you can believe whatever you want. But do you really think that lack of sleep will cause you that much pain?" He had stopped glaring at me with his haunting blue eyes long enough to move to one of the doors in this place.

"Here's your room." He pushed it opened.

"My room?" I was feeling really unsure about it just being the two of us.

"Hey unless you want to sleep with me tonight, you're better of having this room." I shot him a dirty look for that remark.

"Its fine thanks."

"Okay well I'll leave you to entertain yourself then." He walked over to a closet and pulled out a robe.

"Why are you leaving? Didn't you just say that we needed to be around each other?" I asked startled by his sudden departing.

"Going to miss me Granger?" He asked teasingly.

"You wish." I shot back harshly. He turned to me then.

"Well I got a joke shop to run. George is being a prat."

"Why's that now?" I asked.

"He's spending sometime with his bride that is." He walked toward the fireplace. At his mention of bride I suddenly remember Charlie's girl and how I never got the chance to meet her. I don't remember how it happened but I had only meant to take hold of his arm but I tripped over the carpet that I don't remember it being there and in attempt to save me we both landed on the floor with him breathing heavily looming above me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Damn J.K Rowling for her brilliant mind…

Chapter Seven

_And I will cry you a river…_

I had realized at that moment my hair was down. The long brown strands of it caressing down my back. _He's on top of you. He's on top of you. _There was a chanting voice inside my head singing it out for me. _I know._ I had shot back. I could barely breathe, one his chest was on me cutting of some of my air supplies and the second was that I was never in situation like this before. My heart was beating so ferociously. It was like thunder in my ears. His face was dark, not revealing any emotions at all but his body was saying something differently.

"Fred Weasley you get off that girl this instant." Hiss a very angry Mrs. Weasley storming in. We had missed the sound of footsteps. It was a good thing she had walked in when she did or there was no telling what could have happened.

"Damn forgot the protection barrier." Fred mumbled to himself. He rose slowly not bothering to apologize for the scene his mother had walked in on. He pulled me to my feet. "I won't have you taking advantage of the poor girl now. Hermione dear you have my permission to curse him if you must. We'll all understand." She walked to embrace me.

"I wouldn't have taken her on the floor if that's what your worry about. It's kind of dirty right now." Fred said not denying his intentions at all.

"FRED." She yelled. "Stop being so bothersome and leave us alone."

"You came into my house." He stated. "As for what I do with my bride is that really any one's business?" He had made his mother blush at that last comment. And I always thought nothing could do that. I felt one was creeping up on me as well. "We'll be married soon anyways, and then won't it be my right?"

"Don't you have to get to work?" I snarled placing my hands on my hips.

"And you shouldn't be late dear." Mrs. Weasley added in.

"I suppose the big boss won't like that. Wouldn't want to get in the habit of firing myself," He said grabbing some floo powder.

"And if you see George tell him that we are having a family banquet the day after next and he should bring Miss. Bell with him." Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"You want me to ask George, Even though I'm standing right here and I'm just hearing about it now. What you decided that you weren't going to invite me?" He responded coldly.

"Course not dear. I just told you. Now just replay that information to your brother." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I'm not your bloody servant." He said grinding his teeth. That was too far even for Fred. I mean how long can you hold a grudge? Fred was never the type to be this serious for so long but everything's change since we all got that dreadful letter. I found myself raising my right hand and before I knew it, there was contact with flesh. I had slapped him. _That hurt._ I screamed in my head. Mrs. Weasley had let out a gasp from behind me. Yet there was no reaction on his part.

"That's enough Fred Weasley. You should at least have some courtesy for the woman who raised you." I was tired of this spoiled little kid act. But I didn't think he was acting. He must have been really hurting.

"Diagon Alley." He growled as he threw the powder. If that venom in his voice didn't kill you that last look sure would have.

"I didn't mean to cost you two any trouble. I was here to drop off some warm butterbeer and pumpkin pie." Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice which made me kind of nervous.

"He'll get over it." I murmured under my breath.

"I know that he's angry right now but he would never do anything that would harm you. He's not like that." She tried to reassure me. I nodded.

"I just think that he's being defensive because he's upset about Angelina. He does love her still." I pointed out.

"But he should not treat you so badly because he's upset dear. That's not like Fred at all. And you needed make up excuses for his behavior."

We ended up walking into the kitchen, it was a nice one with enough space to move around easily and the island in the middle was just a nice touch.

"It's good that he's getting married. Good heavens this place is in need of a change." She laughed spotting the plain walls just as I seen earlier in the living room. "Ginny was at the three broomsticks in hogsmeade before your little disappearance and brought some home to help cheer you up. So do drink up my dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I smiled. It was sometime before dawn that she left and I had found myself asleep on the couch. It was strange discovering that I was a light sleeper in the new surrounding because when I had heard a popping noise I came instantly awake. There in the shadow was my future husband. He stood there unmoving. I hated the thought that he was still upset with me so I had to make a mends.

"Fred about earlier…" I whispered. Still he said nothing. "I don't want this marriage getting started on anymore bad terms as it already is. I want us at least back to being friends even if you still love Angelina…I just hate all this tension." I didn't even think he was listening so I stood up from the couch and headed towards my room.

"Hermione." I heard my name. It was said so softly that I thought I had imagined it. I froze in the place I was standing but didn't turn around. This was the first time in awhile since everything began did I hear my first name roll of his tongue. "This isn't meant for you." _What wasn't_? _What was he saying? His anger? This whole marriage thing?_ With all the questions going through my head I hadn't stop to listen to his tone. That was the Fred Weasley who had gone away, the one who had captured my heart in the first place. He was back if only for that moment. I guess I had stood there too long and was late to react and found myself staring at his shadow shutting his bedroom door.

With the rain pouring hitting against the window it was hard to tell if it was even in the afternoon. But I found myself rising from the bed and walking towards the bathroom that was located near my closet. This was a lovely room designed for two people. _I guess this place was made for him and Angelina_ as I saw the carvings of the letter 'A along the side of the door. I stopped dead as I saw the sight in front of me. Fred was only in his boxers and those years playing quidditch had really done his body good. He was so well toned, and very muscular, perfect enough for his '6 2 height. He had tied up the back end of his hair and was brushing his teeth. Our two rooms were connected through the bathroom. I need to turn away so that he didn't catch me gawking at his body. But too late he turned then sensing my presences. Without any expression, he hurried and finished brushing his teeth and walked out the door without saying a word to me. _Oh great now the silent treatment._

I found him sometime later sitting in the kitchen reading the wizards newspaper, the Daily Prophet.

"Would you like some butterbeer? Your mum brought some by for us yesterday I could warm it up for you if you want." I tried sitting across from him. He just shrugged and continued with his reading. I reached over and slammed my hand down so hard that the newspaper left his hand and was lying flat on the table. _I'll feel that pretty soon._ My thought on the impact and force it took to get him free of the newspaper and staring at me. The pain I didn't need. "A simple yes or no."

"No." He answered quicker then I expected.

"Why not?" I asked a bit disappointed in that responds.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me Granger?" He asked getting up from his seat.

"What fight?" I was confused. Asking a question didn't qualified as a fight. _Did it?_

"The one that's going to happen if you don't bloody shut up." He answered angry now.

"But…" I started.

"You said _a simple yes or no._ I answered _no_. But you're never damn satisfied because you're Hermione _bloody_ Granger and nothing has to be simple. Everything has to have a reason and if that reasons not good enough you pry and pry until it bloody makes some sense. So when I'm giving you the hint to leave me the bloody hell alone you simply ignore it and ramble on like there's no tomorrow." His temper exploding. That was the truth told to me by no one other then my soon to be husband. And yes the truth did hurt when it came from someone you truly cared for. Not that he knew but I was hurting just the same.

I bit at my lower lip to stop the tears that was forming at the corner of my eyes from flowing. _Don't let him see you cry. Don't let him see you cry._ I glared at him for a short while then stood up to leave. When I had slammed the door shut and locked it. I walked to the corner of the room and pressed my back against the wall and there the tears fell.

Just like the waterfall they kept running down my cheeks. _What was wrong with him?_ I was trying to at least get adjusted to the idea that we were going to be married. That we would have to children together. And that my love would be unrequited. My legs suddenly felted heavy so I slid myself to the ground. I was never good with my emotions until that very moment. I never felt the need to shed a tear for anything. Here I was not even recognizing that girl anymore. That was my flaw. Mine. I didn't need any one pointing out the one thing I already knew about myself. That was the one thing that had made me who I am now. But still it's my flaw. _Letting curiosity get the best of me._

Outside I still heard the rain pouring and hitting against the glass. _Of course the skies crying for you as well_, yet my tears refuse to stop like I was going to cry a whole river. Why was I feeling so bad? Because this relationship was going no where. Why had professor Dumbledore wanted us to be together?

"Hermione." I raised my head enough for my eyes to get the vision of the voice speaking to me. But it had been blurry; I could only see the red hair. I felt rough hands brush away the tears still falling. Then suddenly I was pulled into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

(A/N: Yes yes I know that Fred's OOC but this was how I had intended for him to be in the beginning. And as for who Harry, Ginny and Charlie's marrying, it will be revealed. Not to worry. Thanks for reading and your patience's.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope they don't belong to me…

Chapter Eight

_Just a bit of a misunderstanding is all…_

When opened my eyes it was to the light peeking through the blinds. I was lying on the massive bed in my bedroom. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was that I was crying. And then Fred had apparated into the room and he held me. I sat up quickly in my haste thought. I scanned around for him but it seemed that there was no trace of him what so ever. The room was empty and it felt very cold all of a sudden. _He said that he was sorry._ I rubbed my head trying desperately to regain those memories.

Flashbacks

"_This has nothing to do with you Hermione. My anger isn't meant for you. It's meant for someone else." He told me softly continuing to wipe away the tears from my face. I sat there in his arms listening to his heart beat, there were so many questions but I had been too drain from crying that I was content just being held. "I can not be the same person that you knew. Everything that's happened has mold me into someone else, there's too much bitterness in me to make things right, so I know that I maybe a little harsh with you at times it's because I don't know the right words to say."_

"_You're still Fred Weasley." I reminded him mumbling into his chest._

"_So I've been told." He answered with a small chuckle._

"_I thought you hated me." I said not looking up at him still. "I mean of all the people you could have ended up with you got stuck with your brother's friend."_

"_Never, I don't think I could ever hate you, maybe there'll be occasion where I want to kill you but you're a part of my life. Now you're just a bigger part of it. As for being Ron's friend, I'll never understand why anybody in there right mind especially Harry, who would want to be friends with that idiot? Harry would be so much better of just being your friend." I laughed at that comment, if Ron heard this from his older brother he have a fit and try to murder him._

"_Are we friends then?" I asked lifting my tear stained face to look at his. I felt his nose brush against mines. _

"_Nope, We aren't, that means I'll have to play by the rules and I can't yet." No of course he couldn't, if we were friends I would have the task of helping him get over Angelina. And I was sure that I wasn't ready for that. Afterwards I just remember listening to the sound of his breathing._

End flashback

I sat there listening to the surroundings. No noise at all. Where was Fred? I got up to stretch then I was headed towards the door to find something to eat. Looking at the pulled back drapes in the living room I realized that the rain had stopped. I spotted a note as I brushed pass the coffee table.

_**Granger,**_

**_I'm at the Joke shop; swing by later if you want. There's a letter from the ministry that we need to sign together it also tells us about the time to set the date and the meeting with our parents. I'll see you if not tonight then tomorrow before we leave for the burrow._**

_Why wouldn't I see him tonight? What was he doing?_ I walked into the kitchen and found that the glass of butterbeer on the counter from Mrs. Weasley was empty. He had actually drank it. I found myself smiling for no apparent reason at all. I made myself some tea and went to sit outside where the balcony was. He had failed to mention he had one. So right now I had no idea where we stood. We weren't friends nor enemies or maybe we could be acquaintances but there was no way to put what we were. He was soon to be my husband and that would be our relationship. I need to see Ginny. I got up and headed towards the bathroom to shower. After drying myself I stepped out to see a tall muscular body pulling off his shirt. His bare back was towards me but it could only be him.

"Fred what are you doing?" I asked him.

"This is my room; I should ask you that question." He said without turning around. I spun around to look at the door I stepped through it was all too confusing. _Just great._ "You got get out of that habit."

"What habit?" I asked turning to see that he was now facing me and fully dressed once again.

"Coming out in only just a towel." He winked; this was the Fred I remember. "Good thing we're getting married soon so then you probably won't need a towel anyways." I felt my face growing warm. He was making me blush.

"Cut it out Fred or I will hex you and beside I didn't expect you home." I snarled backing up towards the bathroom door.

"Who were you expecting then?" He asked just staring at me now.

"How can I expect anyone when I have no idea where I am yet?" I replied drawing closer to the door.

"True, but you should know that I place a charm on this place so that only I know how to enter it." He told me. "Can't have mum interrupting us like yesterday." He smirked.

"You're such a pervert." I shot at him. So close just as long as he decides not to move forward I'll be fine.

"Again with the name calling, and here I was going to tell you that your body's just perfect, all curves and toned in the right places." I gasp at those remarks. _What was with him? Why was he being do blunt? _But he had always been blunt just not when it came to how he saw me. I knew that I wasn't overly skinny but I never considered myself fat either just average. Harry had always said that I grew into an exceptionally beauty. Never understood what he said. _Did he say I was beautiful or that I made the standard of being part of those people he thought were beautiful?_ Ginny was number one. Not only did she have the shine fiery flowing red hair, her soft chocolate eyes and pouty lips. Her fire storm attitude was what drew so much people towards her. I know this for a fact because I am one of those people.

_Damn you Fred Weasley you're in love with Angelina._ _You are not allowed to be so damn attractive because I know it's a losing battle that I'm fighting. I need to learn to control my feelings._ I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut seeing my body in the mirror so red from all those words he said. I heard soft chuckling coming from the other side. _Damn that pervert._

"Come to the shop." I heard him say as I was heading towards the door that led to my bedroom.

"I want to go see Ginny." I called back to him.

"She's with her fiancé" He answered. At that respond I pushed the door open and rushed to grab his arm. He looked startled at first then he smirked once again.

"Fast aren't we?" He teased looking down at me.

"Fred tell me who's Ginny marrying?" I asked pulling myself closer to him I could smell that musky scent once again.

"What do I get if I tell you?" He lower is face to mine.

"How about you escape without any bruises to explain to your family tomorrow?" I answered gripping my free hand tighter on my towel.

"Granger I'm a master of hiding bruises your threat if anything is just empty." But with that he turned so that his body was now a line with mines.

"And you forget that I'm Hermione Granger." With that said he laughed then.

"Nicely put." Yet he didn't move just stood right in front of me. "The thing is Ginny made me swear that she will be the one that tells you and I don't really want to get on her bad side so you'll have to wait." He looked down at my hand still digging into his sweater. I suddenly released him and took a step back.

"Come to the shop, I left the forms there." He turned and walked away.

"Where are you going tonight?" It was a sudden out burst that I had to come out of my mouth.

"Oh that, I'm headed to see Harry's quidditch tryouts at the pitch, you know that he's been asked to be part of the Ireland team don't you? Tonight he's going to prove that he's one of the best seekers in the world." _Oh my goodness Harry's tryout. _He invited me months ago but with the recent events my mind had blanked.

"Will you wait a minute for me I want to go with you too?" I turned and dashed into my bedroom to change. He was standing by the fireplace as I emerge from the room. I reached to pick up my wand and a book as I strolled towards the tall red head.

"Think that it'll be boring do you?" He asked seeing the thick book in my hand.

"Nope. Being at your shop might be so I need some source of entertainment." He placed his right hand to his heart.

"You wound me Granger. I put my blood and sweat into that business to keep people entertained and you think that it's dull." He seemed sad at first but then he shrugged his shoulder and reached out his hand to me. "Come along then." I stared down at that giant hand for a bit then hesitantly place my much smaller one in his. He threw the floo powder and we enter his shop moments later. There was no surprise seeing that it was filled with so many wizards and witches buying their product. Brilliant.

"Hermione." A familiar voice exclaimed. Turning I saw George heading towards us. I ran to embrace him feeling like forever since we last talked.

"I don't like the look Fred's giving me." George whispered in my ears before we pulled apart. "And trust me that look I never receive before even when I hugged Angelina." I turned to look at Fred who had his eyes transfixed on his brother, he looked dangerous. George who was just as much as a troublemaker as Fred found this amusing so he winked as he smiled waving to his brother adding fuel to the fire.

"Should be careful George just because we have a blood connection doesn't mean I can't kill you." It was said jokingly but somewhat there was a moment where I could have sworn it was meant to be a warning.

"Think she'll love me better than you?" George teased walking closer to his twin.

"Then it's a shame she's mine." This tone was anything but friendly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah I wish they were mine...

Chapter Nine

_Every groom's dream, Quidditch tryouts, and in-laws_

I sat in the back room waiting for them to close down the shop but it had been jammed pack with so many customers that it was near impossible for them to shut the doors. I had only just flipped to the first page when I heard the door open.

"Hello Hermione." It was her voice once again. I turned to look up at a smiling Katie Bell.

"Hello Katie." I returned the smile and patted the seat beside me. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." She nodded and sat down. "Are you excited that were going to be watching Harry in action in just a little while?" She asked just as I was about to began reading my book.

"Thrilled, I haven't seen Harry play in a long time and this must be so perfect because we all know that he's so passionate about it." I found myself entering into a conversation with her.

"I heard from George that you're going to be a healer at the St. Mungo's hospital. I always knew that you ended up doing something to help humanity." She laughed then.

"You're not weird at all about the fact that you're marrying George?" I blurted out at the sudden mention of his name. "I'm sorry that's not any of my bus…" She shook her head.

"Actually I was at first but George's such a great guy it's not impossible to fall for someone like him. And besides he's loaded." She teased winking at me. I laughed at that responds. She was taking it pretty well for someone who had no say in the matter. "I always thought that he was good looking so that's a bonus."

By the look of what happened earlier I was sure that Katie was getting along with George better than I was with Fred. The scene that just took place a couple of hours ago was so intense if Katie hadn't walked in and disturbed them, I was sure that Fred would have killed his twin. But they were close, no denying the bond that they had. Fred in the end went and embraced his brother to show that it wasn't serious.

"How are you taking all this Hermione? I was pretty sure that you end up with Ron." She laughed her blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm still trying to get use to the idea. I mean this is Fred after all." I confessed.

"With Fred I'm surprised that you're still whole. George told me that he was more than just aggressive. And that's just the sane side of him." Katie continued to smile.

"You and Angelina are friends, how did she take the news?" I asked worried.

"I'm not sure Hermione; she's marrying Oliver Wood after all. Don't be surprises if you're at his funeral before their wedding." Then suddenly she placed her hands on mines. "I think you're still a better pick for him though. You're Hermione Granger you'll present him with more of a challenge maybe it'll be good for him and he'll wise up a bit."

"You're sweet Katie but you don't have to say that on my account." I squeezed her hand.

"I love Angelina, Don't get me wrong but what has happened can not be reverse and I believe that everything usually happens for a reason and this must be good." What that blonde hair girl was saying sounded so sincere.

"Thanks Katie." I whispered softly.

"What are sister-in-laws for?" She wrapped and arm around my shoulder. "I'm just curious as to why Fred's not reacting as a groom should being married to someone as beautiful as you Hermione." I found myself blushing to that comment. _She thinks I'm beautiful. There's no way._ "Don't believe me? I'm pretty sure George will tell you otherwise."

"Tell her otherwise what?" The deep voice came out of no where. We turned to be greeted by a friendly smile from George.

"Hello George." Me and Katie chimed in at the same time.

"If you ladies are done we better head out, wouldn't want to miss our young Potter in action now do we?" Katie stared down at her watch.

"Goodness time sure flies." I closed the book beside me and stood up to see George offering his hand to Katie. Which she took without hesitation, I found myself smiling at their close intimacy. He had already planted a kiss along her cheek. Which I was sure no normal arranged couples would be doing anytime soon.

"Harry's not going to wait." We heard Fred yell from the other side. We arrived as the tryouts were just beginning.

"Is Ron and Ginny going to be here?" I asked George as we took our seats on the bleachers.

"I don't think so, Ron has to meet his in-laws and Ginny's…well can't say I know what she's doing." At that I remembered the forms we were suppose to sign.

"They're not going anywhere. Just relax Granger." Fred said suddenly as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Hey Fred here's an idea, why not try calling your wife by her first name?" Katie interrupted with a deadly tone.

"Hey Bell why not mind your own bloody business?" He shot back at her.

"Okay, okay." George intervene so that there was no blood shed. "Calm down so that we don't miss the tryouts." With me and George in between them all they did was glare at each other. Just as the match began I saw Katie murmur under her breath the word "Prat." I held back a giggle. Yet the twin's eyes were set on my best friend coming out on to the field. His messy dark hair and lightning bolt scar so visible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Harry Potter." The announcer came on. Harry waved and mounted his broom. The crowd went wild. _It's a shame Ginny's missing this_; she would have jumped down from the stands and raced to hug Harry disturbing the whole tryout. That was Ginny though. And they were off. I found myself trying to follow everything that was going on. At one point the game became so brutal that someone got a bludger to the head and fell fifty feet almost hitting the ground until one of the referees saved him. Another was thrown of his broom at the sudden impact with another player. After that I found that I was getting drowsy and wanted to sleep. _Harry won't be please if he found that you were almost falling asleep watching him play the sport he loves most. _I thought bitterly to myself trying to snap myself out of it.

"Fred you said that our link should be getting stronger, so why do I feel so tired all of sudden?" I turned to glare at him with my eyes half open.

"That's just natural, you're probably just bored." He answered not even turning to look at me. "It's just your lack of sleep is all."

"I don't understand…" I tried.

"You would be in pain if it had something to do with our link. I'll know it too. Just I won't feel it the same way." He explained.

"You won't be affected by it…how come?" I was feeling so drained.

"It has something to do with the blood link." _What was this blood link he kept talking about? _I was feeling so exhausted that I didn't bother to ask. My eyes closed and there was nothing but darkness.

"HE'S DONE IT. HARRY POTTER HAS GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH." The voice shouting threw me awake. I found that I was resting my head on someone's shoulder. I looked up to meet his burning blue eyes.

"LOOK." Katie shouted pointing towards the field. We turned our glaze in that direction to see a girl with long red hair running forward throwing herself into Harry's embrace.

_GINNY!_ I thought before something struck me in the back of my head and once again darkness consumed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm pulling my hair out praying they were mine…

(A/N: I'm delighted that you enjoy my story and that you have the time to review. Thanks loads and Have a happy new year.)

Chapter Ten

_Some truth, Violence and lots of questions…_

The pain was unbearable like I've been hit by a bludger. My head was throbbing frantically and I thought I was going crazy. I heard myself groaning in pain as I tried to move myself into a more comfortable position. It stung like a million pixies stabbing at my head. Then there was the heat coming from the body beside me. _What the bloody hell? _My eyes shot open and I was looking at the stretched out body beside mine.

He had his right arm covering his eyes and his left was place just beside where my head had laid. The figure was impossible not too identified as Fred. I doubt that Katie would have liked seeing George sleeping beside me and there was no way Ron would have shared a bed with me unless he was forced to because he'd be all embarrassed about it. Our bodies, as I stared along side his frame was not in comparison to that of what I thought it should be. His legs reached just about the edge of the bed as mine was just pass the middle of it. He was still fully clothed and lying on top of the blanket. So I was sure nothing happened without my knowledge. _What if I don't remember?_ I panicked.

_What were these trains of thoughts? My bloody head is hurting and all I can think about is him. I'm must be out of my mind?_ I felted the bandages around my head now feeling the dry blood. _What the heck happened? Blood? Why was I bleeding? _I rose slowly not to stir and wake my soon to be angry husband up. Looking around we were not in my room and yet it wasn't his room either. Definitely not home but it sure felt like it. Looking at the window I saw that the sunlight was just trying to poke through. _What time was it? And where was I? Just get up slowly so you don't wake up the sleeping lion. This way you won't be eaten alive and you can keep the remaining blood in your body. _I told myself trying so hard not to move so swiftly that I'd trigger something that would get that redhead yelling at me so soon. My head was damaged and I was sure that there was not enough power to argue back today. The stupid bed betrayed me by squeaking at my movement and I found that his left hand had moved over to grab my right wrist. His other arm was still covering his closed eyes.

"You forget we have a link." He said so quietly I thought I imagined hearing that. I sat there unsure of how to respond. _Hermione Granger speechless that's unheard of._ I could hear Ron saying that in my head. _Stupid Ron._ When I hadn't answered him he moved his right arm from his eyes and sat up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get something to drink." I found my voice was sounding unusual. Like I had a cold or something stuck in my throat.

"Doctor's orders are for you to stay in bed and as for water, think mum should be up here soon anyways." He continued as his hand was still holding mine. We were back at the burrow. The family banquet. This was his old room I was guessing.

"If you just let me go I can get it myself." I told him testing if I could break his hold, it wasn't tight but I had a feeling that if I wanted to get out of it, there was no way I could get free without having to use my wand.

"You are to remain in bed." His tone was sharp now and back to his angry mode.

"Fred…" The pounding began again this time it was excruciating and I grabbed for my head. I found myself screaming in pain and feeling like I was going to die. I felt his hands now on top of mine and I was pulled in between his legs.

"Breathe, Hermione just take a deep breath." He whispered as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door crashing open.

"Fred Weasley I swear if you…"Mrs. Weasley voice stopped mid sentence as she must have seen me trying to cope with my injury.

"What has happened did the wound reopen?" Mr. Weasley voiced filled the room now.

"Dad I think the thing to do is call a bloody doctor." Fred said in a low tone which was considered dangerous by anyone's standard if they heard it.

"Right then." Mr. Weasley answered and I heard his footstep disappearing out of the room.

"I'll get some water." Mrs. Weasley announced leaving the room as well.

"Make it stop…make it stop…" I pleaded unable to take it anymore. "Fred... make it stop." Tears were streaming down my eyes.

"A bludger to the head isn't something I can fix easily without using a great deal of magic and as tiny as you are it would be dangerous. We couldn't do anything after you were hurt because the doctor didn't want you to go into a coma as we heal your mind without the reality entwining with the fantasy. All we could do was numb the pain" He spoke to me as if he was hurting as well. _That's what had happened? I was so preoccupied that I had even asked how I gotten this injury. _Then I found my body was suddenly frozen and I fell against Fred not even realizing that the doctor had entered.

"We are going to put her to sleep." I heard the doctor say as I listened to the sound of Fred's heart beating. And once again I was out for the count.

"Oh look she's waking up." I heard the voice say as I rubbed my eyes. I opened them to be met with several pairs of eyes staring at me, sitting beside my bed.

"Welcome back Hermione." Ginny flung herself at me.

"We missed your nagging Hermione." I saw Ron standing behind Ginny grinning.

"Oh shut up." I replied as I found that there was no more pain. After Ginny had released me Harry had cut in front of Ron to embrace me next.

"It was terrible what happened." Harry shook his head.

"To me?" I questioned.

"That and to the poor blokes that hurled that thing your way." Harry answered.

"Understand that they didn't do it on propose Hermione. They were just fooling around and they were aiming for the guy behind you but he moved and you were nailed pretty hard." Ginny explained.

"Oh." I nodded.

"That's not the worse part Hermione."Ginny sat closer to me. "Yeah Fred nearly murdered them when you collapsed with blood dripping from you head. He was insane that day. Those guys did not have a chance in hell against Fred's rage. Oh they're alive, don't worry Hermione we stopped him but they're in the hospital now recovering."

"But I don't understand why he was so violent? He would have never done something like this before." I was getting a bit confused. Fred physically hurting someone for my sake, what was wrong with this picture?

"It wasn't Fred at all. Like Dad was saying that your mate carries this obsessive streak with them and they are overly protective so that no harm comes to those they are link with. He says that's why they create such a strong bond is because this connection binds them with a spell untouched by any muggles or those that don't know the craft." Ron was trying to explain it.

"Hermione Ron's just saying that it was basic instinct, like most animals needing to protect its mate." Harry added in.

"Comparing us to animals Harry really?" I laughed.

"If I must just to get the point across." He smiled brushing my messy brown hair away from my eyes.

"Oh your match Harry…" I remembered that I never fully congratulated him.

"That was last week Hermione." He continued to smile.

"I was out for a week….OH NO MY ENTRANCES IN TO ST.MUNGO'S." I threw myself up, tossing the blanket aside. Fours strong arms pinned me back into the bed.

"Everything's okay Hermione. They know what happened. Ironic isn't it? your studying to be a healer and yet you end up almost in a coma and unable to help even yourself." Ron laughed placing himself on the other side beside me.

"I know…" There was something odd going on seeing as everyone was in high spirits. Maybe because I was almost back to normal or they were trying desperately to hide something from me. "What's going on?" I asked looking from the two redheads to the dark hair one.

"It's nothing really Hermione. Never you mind ." Ginny squeezed my hand.

"You three tell me what's going on or I'll be forced to hex you all when I'm fully myself again." All three moved away from the bed just as I threw that in their lying faces.

"Hermione you're awake." I looked over towards the voice at the door. It was George. Poking her head out from behind his giant frame was the petite Katie Bell.

"Hello all." She smiled following George to my bedside.

"What's going on you with you lots?" George asked as he saw the three of them standing just at the edge of the bed. He embraced me quickly as Katie did the same.

"We just found out that with her temper, Hermione is definitely Fred's bride." Ginny laughed and ducked behind Harry as I threw the pillow her way.

"It's the truth isn't it Mrs. Weasley?" Ron joined in. "Wow that sound so strange to me still. Bet mom would be proud." I had thrown another pillow in his direction as well. Then at seeing Ginny's red hair shining in the sunlight I remembered after the tryouts.

"You two are…" I pointed pushing myself onto my elbows. Harry just nodded. "But how?" I didn't wait for an answer and stood up to embrace them.

"Hermione are you insane? Stay in the bed." Ron warned walking towards me now. _Why?_ And I found my legs were numb from the lack of blood running to them and sunk to the ground. "Oh."

Ron reached down and lifted me back onto the bed so effortlessly that it made me seem like a rag doll. George and Katie had placed theirselves in an armchair and watched.

"Fred should be back soon anyways Hermione and believe me he won't like the idea of everyone harassing you as he puts it." Ginny laughed as she bounced onto the bed next to me. I was about to say something just as Bill walked in.

"Harry congratulation mate, you've made it onto the Ireland team. We all knew that you could do it." He grabbed Harry's hand shaking it roughly.

"Thanks, Bill." Harry returned the gesture. "And welcome to the family." I saw that Harry's face had turned red after Bill had said that.

"That's enough Bill you leave Harry alone." Ginny pushed her way to stand between them. She was quick that girl. I hadn't even seen her move.

"Awww… cute Ginny. Come here." Bill grabbed her in a hug.

"Let go Bill." She laughed trying to get out of his hold.

"Or what?" He teased. Hugging her tighter.

"Or I'll tell Fleur what you said about her in that blue dress." Ginny warned. After hearing this Bill released her and laughed. Then there was a pause.

"What blue dress?" He asked confused now.

"Oops… that was Charlie who said it." Ginny grinned winking at him. Bill smiled shaking his head.

"What's going on here?" We all looked up to see Fred leaning in the doorway. His clothes looked like they were torn of his body and there were many bruises. Blood was dripping from the back of his neck. He looked as if he had been attacked by a pack of wolves. Hungry ones at that. But it was odd that his lips looked swollen as well. His face was smeared with so much different colors it looked like paint.

"What the bloody hell happened to you and why do those look like lipstick marks on you?" Ron asked as I heard Katie and Ginny gasps. _WHAT?_

(A/N: Don't be angry this is how I wanted to end it. Yes it's another cliffhanger but I just want you to be hungry and coming back is all. Lol. So you'll find out what happened with Fred. There will be a banquet and there will be weddings. And you'll find out who Charlie marries. Not to worry my dears. And if I am late to update it's because you know that crazy thing called _life _gets in my way. So thanks loads guys)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not… repeat do not own them…

Chapter Eleven

_Reasons, Pheromones and so much built up tension…_

So many questions were racing through my head. _What had happened? Why's he standing there unaffected by everyone's glare? _I was frozen from the whole fact that I had forgotten to exhale and coughed brutally.

"You _bloody_ bastard if you dare hurt Hermione I'll…" Ron advanced towards Fred cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Hold on a second there Ronniekins." George had jumped up from his spot to take hold of his outrage little brother.

"Get off." Ron snarled trying to wrestle out of George grip.

"Can't do that little brother as injured as he looks, I'm sure that Fred can still beat the living daylights out of you." Ron stopped struggling to comprehend that fact. It looked as he would hate to be the one in the hospital so close to his own wedding day. Just then a shadow emerges to stand behind Fred. His worn out expression on his face was known by everyone here at the burrow. His robes were still outdated by his sweet smile was still the same.

"Professor Lupin!" Ginny and I exclaimed with this sudden surprise.

"Hello everyone." He moved to step in front of Fred. "Before you all jump to the wrong conclusion let us explain." Then there was a thud and Fred had fallen to the ground.

"He's in a lot of pain why are you lots just standing there staring." A female voice entered the already crowded room. Her pink hair was all anyone needed to recognize her. It was Tonks. Bill and George quickly took action and carried Fred to the bed, laying him right beside me.

"Did you need me to move?" I asked almost off the bed.

"Hermione you are not supposed to be up." Harry warned.

"Doctor's orders." Ginny added in wrapping her arms around Harry.

"Besides you can strangle him in this state after professor Lupin tells us what happened." Ron smirked.

"That's true." Katie agreed. I turned to see the blonde hair girl sitting in the armchair nodding her head. "Yes I'm here still." She laughed knowing that we had forgotten her existences until now.

"Oh by the way, Harry congratulations on making the Ireland team." Professor Lupin greeted him beaming like a father to his son.

"Thank you, professor." Harry replied all too happy to see a familiar face.

"We knew you had it in you." Tonks patted him on the shoulder.

"Dad and I always said that he would do something extraordinary with his life." Bill was now joining in the conversation. _Playing quidditch was considered extraordinary. He defeated the dark lord. He survived and saved the world from disaster. Every witch and wizard should be down on their knees bowing to him. But playing quidditch was the real amazing thing? Men. _I thought shaking my head. I looked over and remembered Fred was asleep now with his torn open collar shirt revealing his amazing well toned muscles and so many scratches visible on it. Ron had been right about the lipstick marks they were everywhere even on his now torn shirt. _How dare he? I'll murder him right now while everyone is distracted. You bastard, how could you? _

"How dare you?" I whispered looking down at his sleeping frame. "I should kill you for doing something like this to me." There was definitely venom in my voice. _Why are you so upset?_ I asked myself. I turned my face back towards everyone and it seemed now that they were all around Harry and talking about his quidditch tryouts. Katie was gone from her seat and standing beside George listening attentively.

"Want me all for yourself do you?" The deep voice came at me. For someone in pain he was so quick. I didn't have time to blink before I found myself beneath him. "If you're angry be angry but never and I say never use empty threats like that." My heart was racing from this new predicament I got myself into. I felt my whole body blushing once again.

"There was no threat. You just imagined it." I replied all too nervous for my own liking. _Why was nobody helping me here? Stupid Harry. _He had braced his arms once again on both my side. And his nose touching mine, I could feel our combine body heat lingering just around us.

"Did you know that the law states once we are married I can do whatever I want with you?" He whispered in my ear sending shivers through out my whole body. I felted my face burning more warmly.

"There's no such law like that." I threw back at him trying to push him off of me. _Was there?_ Now I was doubting myself.

"Oh but there is and I'm not talking about locking you in a closet or anything like that. Body wise I mean." He smirked at seeing the reaction on my face.

"You get your head out of the gutters right now Fred Weasley. You're injured and shouldn't even be awake." I pounded on his bruised chest so that he would release me.

"Can't deny that I want you and your luscious body." He winked drawing closer and I only had one chance to blink before his lips assaulted mine. The kiss was forceful and anything but soft. It was needy and all too hungry. Like a man that was lacking oxygen, yet in his case lacking food. Then it became very passionate but still very much needy. I could taste the lipstick that was on his lips and wanted to pull away. It was disgusting, and Fred out of all people. When he released our lips for air, I slapped him.

"Bastard." I growled making another attempt to push him off of me.

"Shouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion could get you in trouble." He was impossible to budge.

"YOU STUPID PRAT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF HER." I heard Ron yell.

"Going to make me?" Fred shot back turning his head slightly to a very furious Ron. It took Bill and George to get Ron out of the Room.

"I'D SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN IF I WERE YOU." Ron continued as he was pulled completely out of the room. Then with that Fred rolled off of me.

"Shower." He said as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about Hermione?" Katie asked.

"I woke him up." I answered.

"I thought that he was going to rape you or something, even with us in the room." Ginny said softly making a disgusted face at that thought.

"Oh dear." Professor Lupin spoke.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"His pheromones and hers are in affect now so they'll be drawn to each other more and more. But the strange thing is that every male and female will be sensing their aura as well and they'll be irresistible." Professor Lupin said to Harry like it was an after thought.

"So Hermione that's what happened tonight, he was just trying to close the shop when he stepped outside and it must have been the wind sending out his pheromones and every female with in that area must have picked up on it and started hunting him down. As the result that's how we found him when he shot the order signal for help. That was your situation just now it was because it's finally awoke and it's unable to stop until there's a blood link between you two." _Stupid blood link again._

"Professor what do you mean by every male and female? Like every male and female will be drawn to our aura? I asked.

"Yes, the only ones that it won't affect are family members other then that it'll be near impossible to go anywhere without being attacked." Ginny sighed in relief after hearing that family members were not affected.

"So professor is it only Hermione and Fred then?" Katie asked.

"For now, I see that none of you have argued enough for it to get so dangerous that you're forced to create a blood link. In Hermione and Fred's case it's actually different because their pheromones already collide so violently together that when they are able to get it under control their bond would be ten times more powerful. Professor Dumbledore wasn't playing when he found out that your souls were already connected." He finally turned to me.

"Our souls? How could Professor Dumbledore know?" I asked confused.

"That's the secret he took with him." Professor Lupin grinned reaching out his hand for Tonks who gladly took it.

"Molly and Arthur should be downstairs waiting for us." He walked closer to my bedside. "Good night Hermione. We'll see you in the morning."

"Professor, I don't want guys chasing after me." I stated looking up at him.

"Then your soul shouldn't have locked itself with a Weasley. Should it now?" He laughed.

"That was not my fault." I replied continuing to glare at him.

"So does that mean George, Ron, Charlie and Harry will all be drawn to Hermione, Professor?" Katie asked.

"Yes, and you Katie will be drawn to Fred, and there's Charlie's bride. If they are still not married that is." He turned to Ginny. "It would be gross for you, won't it my dear."

"I rather eat my own arm gross, professor." Ginny replied interlocking her hands with Harry.

"This pheromones thing is way creepy professor." Harry added in.

"Yes, and it's very rare to." Professor Lupin smiled.

"This should be fun to watch." Tonks laughed as they headed for the door.

"Wait professor I just have one more question. When Fred was standing there why didn't his aura affected me then?" Katie asked.

"After his attack, it worn off. It's only there so that they are able to release the tension. When they marked his body the need to have him was gone. But for Fred it's there still but it's only allowed to release itself with one person." Everyone turn to look at me. I was totally confused.

"I'll just go find George." Katie followed Tonks and Professor Lupin out the door.

"I'm tired." Harry yawned. "Good night Hermione." He kissed my forehead.

"He's mine so back off." Ginny joked hugging me before she left with Harry.

"Cowards." I murmured as they winked closing the door.

I had fallen asleep again after they left but woke in the middle of the night to see someone sitting in an armchair watching me.

"Fred?" I asked stretching and yawning.

"Do you know any other?" He shot back.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" I questioned.

"Why don't you sleep naked?" He threw back at me.

"Because, I don't." I answered.

"Well I want to sit in the dark." I nodded not wanting to argue anymore and was about to fall back asleep when he spoke.

"You're beautiful in sleep, Granger."

"What's with you today? One minute you're insane the next you're weird." I sat up now.

"Yes, well I don't have a reason for my mood swing all I know is that you make me feel this way."

"Oh don't blame me for your problems buddy." I shook my head.

"Oh it's your problem when I'm the one who can't get you out of my head." _What did he just say? He can't get me out of his head? But that's not right where's Angelina? _"It's not normal to be working when all I want to do is come back here and rip your clothes off." He said it so bluntly and without embarrassment.

"Rip my clothes off?" It sounded dumb but I was so shock my brain wasn't functioning well. I must have looked like a tomato now from all the blushing. It was good that it was dark so he couldn't see.

"Our wedding is official next week." He changed the subject.

"WHAT?" I shrieked turning to look at him.

"I refuse to wait a month to have you." He answered so calmly.

(A/N: Yeah yeah grammar problems I know. What ever. Just as longest you read and enjoy I'm happy. Special thanks to Tate dean. Rose. Angel wings…and everyone else for reading)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I wish... but this one's not coming true.

Chapter Twelve

_Love's got nothing to do with Lust and Seduction..._

I had only a week to prepare for my wedding, a whole week that was never how I pictured this at all. I was shocked beyond belief.

"If it were up to me we just sign the damn contract and not even have a ceremony. I was told that women tend to get all sentimental about it so here we are having to go through this ordeal." He seemed bitter about the whole thing.

"You're calling our wedding an ordeal. You hate the idea of it so much that you're unwilling to celebrate it just because you're still holding a grudge. I mean this is the only wedding I'm going to have. You could at least pretend to care." I suggested pulling the blanket higher to my chin.

"Let's not get carry away here Granger. I shouldn't have to pretend anything that would start our relationship off badly." He pointed out.

"For your information it's already going badly seeing as you only gave us a week to plan the whole thing and it's all due to your hormones." I replied annoyed.

"Guess I'm still human after all." He smirked.

"You're impossible." I announced, almost pulling out my hair. _Where did they place my wand? I was going to kill him._ This way we both could avoid the marriage. _Was he always thinking about his needs? _"Could you get out so I can sleep?" I wanted to be as far from him as possible.

"This is my room. And I'll leave when I'm good and ready." He responded.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep in Ginny's room then." I pushed the blanket aside and got off the bed to head towards the door but I fell. My legs were still numb. How was that possible? _Because Hermione the whole time you weren't moving them so the blood hasn't been flowing through your veins. _That seemed about right.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" I heard him chuckled lightly. Great just what I need more humiliation. "Because sitting there isn't going to help you any."

"If you're not going to help me then just be quiet." I refused to turn to look at him. Then I heard footsteps walking towards me. I was hauled up so fast I slammed into his hard chest.

"If you weren't a virgin we could be making love right now." _What? How did he know? I never said that I was or wasn't? Why did he sound so disappointed?_ I gasp covering my mouth. My cheeks were burning with that declaration.

"Is that all you think about?" I squealed in a high pitch voice not daring myself to look at him.

"Yes. Lately anyways, I mean what man in their right minds wouldn't when they have to stare at someone as gorgeous as you all day long? Mind you a blind man would say different but I'm sure that he just be as I am by your touch alone." This was what Katie had been saying earlier. He has a normal reaction just like everyone else. He had been to bitter to admitted. I was so busy trying to reason with this all that I missed the part about the way he saw me. He had said that I was gorgeous. _Was that a lie? Was it truth?_ I had no way of knowing.

"You're in love with Angelina." I had to remind him. Anything to distract him from this awkward behavior.

"You see my heart and my body are two different things." He said just as he placed me on the bed.

"Shouldn't betray your feelings." _Keeping stalling him._ I told myself.

"What is it to you Granger if I betray them or not?" He asked sitting beside me.

"I just don't want you blaming me if you did something you regret is all." I replied. _Good cover up. _

"Trust me if I did something I'd regret I'd thank you for it." _Why didn't I like the sound of that?_ "And I'll warn you never to bring her name up again." With that he left and went to sleep on George's empty bed. _Whoa attitude._ I thought as I laid myself down to sleep as well. I guess Katie and George were staying else where tonight seeing as dawn was nearing and they hadn't returned to the room. _Why would they with the tension me and Fred were causing even without them here?_

I rose earlier then I had anticipated and this time I would not fall. I rubbed at my legs to get the blood flowing and the tingling feeling begun and I let out a small giggle. I heard a low groan turning to my left to see that Fred was still down. When I was sure they were able to move I got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. My tooth brush was still here from the summer and after brushing my teeth and washing my face I left to find Ginny. Walking downstairs in my pajama bottoms and a tank top was something I usually did normally before not realizing that today it was going to be different.

"Hermione dear are you hungry?" I saw Mrs. Weasley's warm smile first as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Quite so." My stomach growled at my answer.

"Have a seat and I'll see what I can fix you." She pointed to the table.

"Mrs. Weasley where is Ginny? Has she woken up yet?" I asked seeing as there was just me and her in the kitchen.

"Awhile ago but the boys have dragged her off with them to play quidditch." She laughed.

"Have you heard from my parents? I was sure they be here seeing as I was injured." I remembered that they're presences was missing.

"We sent owls but they haven't responded to any of them." _What? That was horrible. What where they doing that was so important that their only daughter's health didn't matter? _I was going to have a nice chat with them.

"Hermione dear I'm sure they have a good explanation for not receiving the letters." Mrs. Weasley replied after seeing my fist clench.

"They better be out of the country…" At that my mind hit a memory. They were out of the country on one of their conventions. "They're in Moscow."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley smiled and continued to cook the eggs.

"Where are the girls then?" I asked looking around the room.

"Let's see here, Fleur of course is watching her husband play, Katie had to go see her parents, Charlie's bride of course you haven't met her, or you could have Alicia I think that was her name. She was thrilled to play quidditch as well." She paused then to see if she missed anyone else.

"Oh is Ron's bride here, Lavender Brown?" I asked realizing that Ron never mentioned anything about her yesterday.

"Oh well she's been busy lately but she will be here for the banquet tonight." Mrs. Weasley answered. I nodded and was about to begin eating.

"Hermione would you be a dear and go wake your fiancé up please. I have to go outside and find Mr. Weasley at the moment no telling what crazy muggle's contraption he's gotten nowadays." I smiled remembering Mr. Weasley's main interest was in the muggle's _strange invention_ as he called it and how they survive without using magic.

"Sure. I guess." I stood and headed up the stairs towards the twin's old room. As I stepped into the room I saw that his form was buried beneath the covers and that he was still out cold. This is like asking for an early death. I creped closer to the bed at hearing the sound of his snoring I let out a breath. He was normal after all.

"Fred time to get up, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." I tried refusing to touch him incase he was not a morning person. "Fred rise and shine." After a minute or so of just words I placed my right hand on his arm and shook him lightly. "Come on sleepyhead wake up." I teased knowing that he won't be able to hear me seeing as everything I said didn't disturb him so far.

"Fred Weasley the house is on fire, get up." Still no responds. He was breathing meaning that he was still alive. I leaned over him and tapped his shoulder. Bad idea. I was yanked down hard and found that I was once again beneath him. _Good going Granger. This is how you want to start all your mornings, wrestling out of an angry redhead's grasps._ _Just perfect. _

"The house is on fire and yet you're here trying to wake me up. That must tell me something. Do you want me Granger?" His face was buried into the crook of my neck and I could feel his breath on my skin. His hair was ticking my ear.

"We're wanted downstairs." I felt his bare chest as I tried to push him off. He had on a shirt earlier.

"You're wanted here." He answered as I felt him placed a kiss on my right shoulder blade. I froze from that intimate touch. "You smell of honey and milk." I hadn't even showered yet. It was long over due too.

"I smell of sweat and blood. And believe me that's nothing on milk and honey." Although that had been the body soap I was using the other day. His hand slipped under my tank top to rest on my stomach. I let out a yelp as the coldness of his hands touched my flesh. He moved his head then to stare into my startled eyes.

"Shouldn't seduce a man in his wake Granger it's dangerous and that's when he's most hungry." I glared at him then as I felt he place his elbows on both sides of my head, he'd removed them from my stomach.

"There was no seduction done on my part. I was just trying to wake you up. And believe me when I say we're more than late." _Why did Mrs. Weasley send me up here knowing that I wasn't going back anytime soon? Why did I agree to come up here?_

"Big chocolate brown eyes, long sensual brown hair, a cute button nose, full pouty pink lips and nice soft transparent skin, not to mention your full plump brea…" He was interrupted by his own stomach growling. I was a deep crimson color now because of his words. "So tell me if that's not seduction then what is?" He had pushed the blanket that had been covering us off. "Your lucky streak is about to run out." With that said he was off of me and walking towards the bathroom. I rose slowly pushing my bangs away from my eyes and got off the bed. _How did he turn everything that happens into my fault? How is it that I still have feeling for him even when all I wanted to do was kill him? _The heart and mind were two different things all right. I was headed downstairs now. _I'll shower after breakfast and then write to mom and dad._ I thought as I rounded the corner to bump into Ron. He had a deadly look on his face.

"Ron are you all right?" I asked touching his arm. Big mistake. He slammed me hard against the wall. His freckled face so close to mine. His breathing was irregular even after quidditch it didn't sound like that.

"I want you Hermione."

(A/N: Heehee... Whatcha ya all think?)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Are they mine? Nope… I tricked you they aren't…

Chapter Thirteen

_Unwanted attention, a simple kiss and more problems…_

His fingers digging into my flesh was sheer pain. What was wrong with Ron? He was not Fred Weasley; he was not upfront with his feelings.

"Ron let go you're hurting me." I told him staring into his oddly blue eyes.

"I want you Hermione. I love you." He said lowering his face to mine. This wasn't Ron at all. _My Pheromones they were in affect that's why._ I knew that Ron never really felt that way for me. I knew since the summer he confessed to being in love with someone else. Which is why we had grown closer as friends, we were in love with different people. I took this opportunity to escape while his eyes were close and did something drastic.

"I'm sorry for this Ronald." And my knees went up between his legs and he went down in pain. I ran out the door.

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE. PLEASE COME BACK. I WANT YOU TO BE MY BRIDE. I'LL MURDER FRED IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU…" Ron continued as I raced pass the fences closer to the pond. I ran right into Bill and Fleur.

"Hermionee is everything all right?" Fleur asked as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Ron has caught my aura and he's in full tension mode." I tried to explain still inhaling air.

"Oh Professor Lupin told us about that last night." Bill kneed down placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up only to see he had been tackled down by a redhead breathing heavily. _Fred? George? Which one was it?_

"BILL." Fleur screamed as her husband tried to push the angry redhead off of him.

"She's mine. Stay away from her." The redhead warned in a low tone. It was George. _Oh no._

"Hermionee your fiancé 'e's hurting my husband, do something?" Fleur turned to me. But I was grabbed by my messy hair best friend and headed into the woods.

"Harry it's me Hermione. We're best friends. You don't look at me that way. You love Ginny remember." I tried as I found Ginny was standing in front us with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Ginny it's not Harry..." I began.

"I know. It's your stupid pheromones thing. But he's going to get it either way." She charged at us and knocked Harry to the ground.

"Hermione wait I love you." I heard as I took off running. Only to be caught by thick strong arms. Charlie. He had the shortest hair out of the Weasley male and he was the most built because he worked with dragons.

"I love you more than anyone here does…" He started as I bit his arm to let me go. When he did that I took off in a sprint. He yelled in pain but continued chasing after me. _This is insane._ Why do I have something I didn't even need in my daily life? Sure if I wanted the popularity thing it was easy to have this to help but I'm Hermione Granger and that stuff was useless. I turned to see that Ron, George, Charlie and even Harry was chasing after me now and these guys played quidditch on a regular basis which means that they were built for this kind of running were I was meant to heal people after getting beaten by this sort of thing.

I found that I was getting so exhausted that I was going to die. This was more running then I've remember doing all the years I been at Hogwarts even with Harry's and Ron's adventures. I was headed back into the house were I was sure I would be able to find my wand. _Doors that should keep them away from me for a while._ They were fast and I couldn't shut it in time and I had to race up the stairs. _Where were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley anyways? _I turned the corner to see Fred stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and wearing only a pair of jeans. Leaving his chest bare still caressed with water and his red hair damped. He was heading back into the room.

"FRED." I yelled so glad that he was normal still. He turned as he heard me call and I threw myself into his arms. He was caught of guard but stood his ground as I looped my arms around his neck. I felt that necklace he wore press against my chest as well. He only understood when he saw the four guys behind me breathing heavily.

"Sorry guys but she's mine." Fred smirked staring at them. "Kiss me." He demanded.

"Wha…?" Was all I got out as I felt his lips on mine. The kiss was soft but quick.

"Look." He nodded towards the four guys.

"What the hell am I doing upstairs?" Ron asked so confused.

"Could have sworn I was walking with Ginny." Harry looked around only to see the walls.

"Where's Alicia?" Charlie asked as he searched the hall and left suddenly.

"Why am I here?" George was confused and shook his head as coming out of a dream.

"Why do I feel like I been running miles?" Ron asked walking down the stairs.

"Me too." Harry and George said in unison. Then they all looked up and saw that I was entangled in Fred's arm just trying to catch my breath as well. And all this was before breakfast was even done.

"Pheromones." Fred answered them hiding the angry note in his voice. If anything he would be upset about them chasing me down like that.

"Oh." They all said nodding and turning quickly to leave before Fred decides to kill them with just his glare. I didn't realize that my grip was still tight around his neck. He didn't seem bothered by it and carried me in his arms, moments later we were back in the bedroom.

"Professor Lupin said when you and I are together the aura finds its way to surround itself with one another so that no one else can sense it but us. When were alone without the other it diffuses itself in every direction. So were going to have one hell of a time fighting off the female and male population." Fred explained. I felt that drained feeling once again. That's why he took me back into the room; he knew that I would be without any energy and needed rest.

"So when you told me to kiss you, we were pulling back the aura so that their trance could be broken?" I asked as I found myself lying on the bed resting on one arm.

"Yes. The other day when those women came at me I had no idea what to do and why they were tearing at my clothes like crazy. This pheromone makes them have desires for the one with the scent; I thought I was a goner for sure. I'm glad that Tonks and Professor Lupin arrived when they did." Then he grinned. For the first time in a long time the famous prankster smile. I couldn't resist reaching my free hand up and caressing his cheek as I found my eyes begin to close. I felt he caught my hand and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Sleep tight." I heard as I felt him place another kiss on my left shoulder and then nothing else.

This time when I woke it was dark seeing as the room was pitch black. I could hear so much noises coming from downstairs and knew that the banquet had already started. _So much for showering after breakfast and writing to mom and dad. _I thought as I pushed the blanket off of me and headed to the bathroom running into Ginny as I stepped out the door.

"Oh Hermione you're awake. I was just coming to get you." She smiled.

"What time is it Ginny?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's a quarter pass seven." She answered.

"Do you know if I have any spare clothes here?" I asked the redhead.

"Don't think Fred brought any, seeing as this was the next place he took you after the hospital. If you want I got some extra clothing if you need it." Ginny offered.

"Yes. That would be great but I kind of want to shower and have a fresh pair of everything." I winked at her.

"Of course, I think that Fred's downstairs if you want to go home." She motioned her head towards the stairs. _Great now everyone was going to see me in a mid drift tank top and pajama bottoms._

"Hermione dear so glad you could join us." Mrs. Weasley said spotting me at the bottom of the stairs with Ginny just behind me. I smiled looking around to see Ron and Lavender at one side of the room with Katie Bell and Tonks, Harry in deep conversation with Bill, Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley. Charlie talking with his bride who was no other then Alicia Spinnet from Hogwarts as well. Wow, this was a small world after all. Fleur was in the kitchen trying to help out and there were two bodies missing. The two twins: Fred and George.

'They were just here a minute ago." Ginny said all confused now.

"Ginny please come here." Harry called as He spotted her. _Why didn't Harry or Ron greet me? _

"If you're looking for your husband Hermione, he was called back to the joke shop." Bill told me waving happily.

"Thanks Bill." I said dryly walking into the kitchen trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Harry and Ron are sorry you know. They're a little embarrassed about what happened this morning. Fred was glad that you weren't hurt again or else he would have murdered them. He almost did seeing the bruise on your arms." _The bruises from when Ron pinned me against the wall._ I looked down and there they were. Purple and green spots weren't so hard to miss. "They wanted me to tell you that they're not ignoring you. They're a shame of having done that, and you're just recovering too." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me warmly.

"I know it wasn't their fault." I told her shaking my head.

"Dinner should be ready soon, are you going to change dear?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry this is really rude of me but I haven't gotten any clothes here and was looking for Fred and just found out he was at the shop so here I am." I laughed.

"I suppose we can send one of the boys to go fetch him." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"That's too much trouble. I'll just floo powder myself there." I said walking towards the fireplace.

"Oh you can't do that my dear they placed a spell so that only the two of them know how to enter their shop without all the jinks that comes with what they call trespassing." She laughed.

"It's fine their shop is just a couple of stores down Diagon Alley anyways. I don't mind." I stood to head upstairs to change.

"Where are you headed Hermione?" Katie Bell had wondered into the kitchen just as she seen me enter it after arriving back downstairs.

"To the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I answered.

"Would you like company then?" She asked looking hopefully at me.

"Of course I would like that. I'll need someone to throw at the sharks if my pheromone starts acting up again." I teased handing her some floo powder.

"George was laughing hard after that, he found it amusing and a bit disturbing to tell you the truth." She grinned.

"I'll bet. Knowing that he was attracted to me must have been mind blowing." I laughed but stopped short as Katie's expression changed.

"What's wrong with him being attracted to you? You're extremely stunning. Hermione I don't need to tell you that and this shouldn't have to be the work of some stupid pheromone thing. Please tell me you look at yourself in the mirror?" She took my hand. I smiled and nodded. Katie had always been sweet but I never knew she was so passionate about people self esteem before. I didn't have a low self esteem but I wasn't always as confident about it as Ginny was either.

"I'll kill Fred if he doesn't see how beautiful you are. Is he making you feel like a troll? Hermione you can tell me. I'll kill him in his sleep, then that way you can find someone who is willing to make an effort at calling you by your first name." I laughed at her outrageous plots.

"Let's go shall we?" I said stepping into the fireplace. After we both arrived at Diagon Alley we continued our conversation.

"He thinks I'm using my looks to seduce him." I told her.

"That poor jerk, doesn't even know that's your natural charm." Katie laughed.

"When are you and George deciding to get married?" I asked changing the subject so that it wasn't about me anymore.

"I think it'll be the third week after you and Fred." She answered. _Everything was definitely rushed. _

"Who's in the second…?" She had pushed the door open to the shop and was frozen in place. I looked in her direction to see the sight before us was a redhead in a lip lock match with some mystery girl leaning against the counter. _Was it George?_ Fred I remember wore that necklace with the silver rings on it so I was sure it couldn't be him. I never thought about why he wore them like that or what they represent and this wasn't the time to find out.

"GEORGE WEASLEY YOU GOT SOME NERVE." Katie yelled drawing everyone's eyes our way. That answered my question. _George how could you? Poor Katie._

(A/N: You've never guess that George was just as much a troublemaker as Fred. You've been proven wrong. How's he going to talk himself out of this one? Heehee…)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Damn… I always forget they belong to someone else…

Chapter Fourteen

_If this is George, and he's Fred… who's he?_

The tension in the air was so thick; you could probably cut it with a knife. Katie was boiling over from the rage I could see on her face. There was going to be murder tonight. Yet the two of them didn't seem to pull a part as Katie yelled storming towards them now.

"Hold on there a second Katie." Someone grabbed her from behind. We turned around to be met with.

"George." We said in unison. Now I was totally confused. We looked back to the counter and there could only be one other person. Fred.

"That two timing jerk I'll…" I started just as someone grabbed my hand. I swung around to see Fred.

"Who's two timing who?" He asked staring down at me.

"But…" Me and Katie stuttered.

"Why are you over there making out with that girl and how is that possible?" Katie turned around and slapped George in the arm.

"Ladies meet our newest invention we call him. _Your Doppelganger_." George smiled pointing towards the redhead who seemed to be himself.

"Doppelganger?" Katie asked confused.

"An exact double of one's self." I answered. "But it's not possible; you would have to recreate a shadow of yourself for it to work correctly." I had read about this in the _'A hundred years of history in magic'._ There was no one who can recreate their self without it happening spontaneously through a great deal of magic. It wasn't forbidden to do so but the results always ended up lousy and that person went crazy in the end.

"That is our secret Hermione darling." George winked at me. "Would you like to see him? He's very real."

"Even if that isn't you, it's still you. Why is that girl kissing you?" Katie asked placing her hands on her hips to shoot daggers at George.

"Well she wanted to kiss him but he has already signed the contract with you so there will be deadly consequences if he did so. We put our invention to the test and it worked. Mind you it did take us two years to perfect it." Fred answered. I turned to look at a very flushed George.

"Why did she want to kiss you?" Katie asked now out of curiosity.

"That is…" The sudden pop sound made us turn to look at the noise. His doppelganger was gone. The brunette was startled at first but shrugged and continued to look around the store. _What an odd girl?_ I thought staring at her.

"That thing is it only lasts for three hours. It's good for being in two different places at once and for getting out of trouble. There are thousands of ideas you can use with your very own twin." Fred continued to explain. Everyone in the wizarding world was going to want one of those. They were brilliant when it came to this kind of magic.

"There are already two of you and that's bad enough as it is." Katie sighed, giving George a small grin.

"Freaked you out didn't it?" He took her hand and led her away from us into the back room.

"That so brilliant." I said to Fred as I begun wondering around the store.

"It's our top seller. Since Hogwarts is reopening we were going to get Ginny to hand out the flyers for them incase kids nowadays didn't feel like going to class." He winked at me.

"It's just like drinking polyjucie isn't it? You would still have to drink your hair or whoever's hair you want it to be right?" I asked.

"You are correct. But our way only takes a couple of hour's tops." I nodded and continued to look at all their crazy gadgets.

"So why did that girl want to kiss George?" I asked a little more curious.

"Because she confused him with her boyfriend, I don't know." He answered still standing behind me. It made me nervous but I had to hide it.

"I think you do know and refuse to tell me." I turned to look at him. He was so gorgeous.

"Is it that obvious? I want to keep the secret so much that I'm refusing to tell the one person that it doesn't affect at all. You're good Granger." It was said so sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I was just wondering…wait you said that there would be deadly consequences if George had kissed her, because he already signed the contract. What do you mean? Like a no cheating policy?" I asked remembering that now.

"Something along the lines of that, but if they have a blood link then it can be a worse than death thing if he had attempt to cheat on her. It's actually reverse in the situation like Katie would be suffering from his infidelities. Like she'll probably go deaf for a year or blind or start internal bleeding…" I covered my mouth. All that if he was unfaithful.

"It goes both ways Hermione, the laws has to be taken seriously. Those are just considered minor curses. I'm not sure what the major ones are."

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley that customer would like a word with you." The girl that had been working for the twins for awhile now interrupted us.

"I'll be right there Verity." With a nod she left. "There's a seat behind the counter if you want to sit down." He pointed in that direction. I turned my head to oblige him and turned back to be met with his lips against mine. He released me and walked away. I touched where his kissed had lingered and walked to take a seat behind the counter. _Strange._

"I think you got that boy under a spell." Katie's voice trailed into my ears.

"What spell?" I asked looking up to see her leaning against the door to the back room.

"It must be a good one. I mean you are Hermione Granger after all." I smiled shaking my head.

"Where's George?" I asked her.

"He said he had to get back to work couldn't afford to get the boss angry." She joked knowing full well that they owned this shop.

"Fred said something very similar the other day." I laughed.

"They're planning to leave soon because we have to head back to the burrow." Katie said looking at the way the twins were both interacting with the customers.

"Those girls were jealous Hermione." Katie informed me glaring at the same direction. _What? Who? I never noticed._

"You're being silly; people don't get jealous of me." I laughed shaking it off.

"You're doing it again Hermione." Katie smiled shaking her head.

"I was never a threat to girls is all." I answered.

"Yes. You are. You the one who is best friends with the famous Harry potter and the taller gorgeous red hair who continued to save the world, you are now marrying one of the most brilliant wizards of all times, and your not a threat? Bullocks."

"How do you do it?" I asked her amazed.

"Do what?" She was surprised by my sudden question.

"Make me feel warm and want to cry at the same time." I smiled feeling a sudden liquid run down my cheek.

"With you it's not hard." She hugged me then.

"What's going on here? Katie what did you do to our sweet Hermione?" George had returned.

"She's just realized that she's not marrying the better looking twin is all." Katie laughed as she saw George reaction.

"I'm sorry that you're marrying my hideous twin brother." George apologized sounding so sincere. "But the law is the law."

"Darn." I laughed.

"Wait why are you two here anyways? I never thought to ask because well it didn't bother me." George questioned looking from Katie to me.

"I need to go home and change." I answered him.

"And I wanted to see you George." Katie threw her arms around a very cheerful redhead.

"Oh.Well let's find your husband then. I mean he was headed there anyways so maybe I'll close the store and you two can leave." I nodded agreeing.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Fred asked as soon as we found him.

"This isn't considered proper attire Fred." I responded. "Besides I wore this a week ago. That's just gross." He didn't say anything just nodded. _Very strange._

"We'll see you at dinner." Katie waved as Fred placed his hands on my waist and we apparated home.

"I'll shower and then we can leave or if you want you can head there first and I'll come after I'm done." I suggested.

"I have some work to finish anyways we can leave together." He replied.

"Okay." I answered and strolled towards the bathroom. The moment the water hit me was the most refreshing feeling I ever had. It was so relaxing; there was no better feeling then cleansing ness. When I was done getting dressing I found that I was in a navy blue knee length skirt with a plain long sleeve white button top. Placing my hair in a bun I walked out to find the living room empty. There was no trace of the redhead male anywhere. When I opened the door to his bedroom I found him lying in his bed sleeping. _Oh dear._ What about the banquet?

"Fred I'm sorry if I took awhile but let's go everyone's waiting." I said from the open doorway. No responds. "Fred Weasley get up we have to go." He was impossible.

"You are unbelievable you know that? This is what you call work? Fred get up this instant." I tried. I walked into the room and grabbing the pillow beside him I when crazy and begun hitting him with it. Then there was a sudden pull and I found myself straddling him instead. _The pheromones, bloody hell._

"Bloody hell Granger can't a man rest for a bit." He opened his eyes and rose balancing on his elbows. _Why wasn't he bothered that I was sitting on him? _

"We have to be at your parents house remember? We're going to be late." I said trying to move from the position I was in. He saw my struggle and placed both his hands stilling my moving waist.

"You can fight me if you want but the pheromones only get stronger the longer you hold back." He sat up now and we were suddenly very close. I was actually his height when we weren't standing. Our noses were lightly rubbing against each other and I felted his hands smoothly graze my bare thighs seeing as I was sitting on his lap and my skirt moved a little higher than my knees. His eyes never left mine and I was sure he was ready to kiss me again but I hated when he got the best of me by being his male self so I had to react and not let him get through.

"You just watch me Fred Weasley. I'm not ready for this yet and believe me you will have one hell of a fight." I told him pushing to get out of his grip.

"It's all about basic instinct remember, I won't hold myself back when that happens." Fred smirked then. "It will force us to come together, and it will be very painful the more time is involved."

"But what if I'm not ready?" I asked a bit worried now.

"That's not my problem, that will be yours alone and you will be forced into it." He shrugged looking at my lips now.

"You mean even if you have to resort to…"

"Rape."

(A/N: Heehee weren't you thinking that…? I just want you to know that Bill's married; the pheromones are for those that are unattached. I think Lupin explained that but I can't be sure. And Fred acts this way because I want him to…heehee there is actually a reason…you'll find out soon enough.)

**Carly: Thanks it's been a while since I've been considered a hero. I'm touched you think so.**

**Stegygirl: No way. Me a good writer…?awww thanks.**

**YourjustjealouscozIsoundlikeArockstar: Thanks I like puppies.**

**LadyAvi: Yay you think I'm good too. Thanks.**

**Sinister Spider: Awww…**

**Gnomie022: You're sweet. **

**Sesshomarusdemoness: For your sanity okay but I'm just as crazy I don't know if that'll help.**

**Rani singala: You know I will… **

**MegTao: Done and done**

**cutecouture734: Thanks for loving the story.**

**LIVE FOR MUSIC: Just for you. **

**And to anyone else I missed Thanks so much there's only so much room. I promise I'll get you next time. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Okay here's the deal…don't say a word maybe in my mind they're mine…No way I'm not that brilliant.

Chapter Fifteen

_My best friend, her hero, his kindness and Stockholm? _

I never meant to slap him after that last comment, he only spoke the truth to my question but it had been done. I didn't need him thinking just because his body was controlling him that it was okay with me. _It wasn't_. I wasn't ready and now after this I wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but most of all I wanted to just be a normal eighteen year old falling in love. _Like that's ever going to happen. Your husband to be doesn't seem interested in that sort of thing. He already gave his heart to one Miss Angelina Johnson. You don't have a chance in hell, Granger._ Sighing I went to sit outside in the garden. We had left for the burrow without a word to each other after that incident.

"Hermione is everything all right?" I heard the deep voice of one of my best friends. I couldn't tell him. I didn't have to turn around to see that it was Harry. Even if I wanted to I couldn't burden him with my troubles he had gone through so much and suffer the most, I wanted to shield him now as much as possible from the bitterness of my life.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to get some air." I half lied. I did need the cool air but everything was shot to hell. He took a seat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"You're a bad liar Hermione, but I know well enough not to pry. Though your sadness I can feel and it's eating away at me." Harry spoke softly; I couldn't look up at him. I knew the moment that I did. I would break down and cry. He squeezed my hand giving me comfort and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Harry how is it that you ended up with the person you love?" I asked still unable to look at him.

"To be honest Hermione, I have no idea. I guess for the first time in my life something actually went right." He answered.

"I'm sure that you won't feel that way once you hear our sweet Ginny snoring." I teased to lighten our mood a bit.

"I'll survive that." He chuckled forgetting for the moment that it was me he was trying to comfort.

"Oh no, Harry do you think that Ron will be the best quidditch player in the world now that your wish has come true?" I laughed as I remembered what Ron had said the first time we found out about the law.

"He did say that didn't he?" Harry burst into laughter as he recalled that day as well. We continued on about any topic that came to our heads and I was grateful that he didn't try to solve my problems for me as Ron would have once he found out that I had been hurt.

Dinner was going to begin soon and then I would be back in there being ignored by my husband to be, my emotions would be oblivious to everyone around me but Harry. Yet this was not the time to lose my composure. I was Hermione Granger. I will survive this entire thing if only to come out the loser.

"You don't have to be strong right now Hermione, I'm right here. If the tears need to be shed, let them fall." Harry encouraged with his hand still interlocked with mine.

"I can't, I just can't Harry. If I do I know that you find a way to make it right and there'll be awkwardness between everybody." I replied still staring out into the starless night.

"Hermione, I'm know that Ginny hasn't told you this yet but I can't be your hero anymore. I'm hers. I can be on loan for awhile but I don't know if that'll help you solve all your problems." Harry joked but it was enough for me to look at him. "There's those big brown eyes I wanted to see." He smiled at me taking his free hand to brush the strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Famous Harry Potter is going to be a groom soon." I changed the subject so that the conversation was less about me. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes…but you are not allowed to change the subject without the other person getting tired of it as well." He was fast and had caught on.

"Harry are you out here?" We heard Ginny's voice coming from the door as it opened the redhead spotted me and Harry sitting very close.

"Hey Ginny." I waved with my free hand seeing Harry refused to let go of the other.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's her pheromones." Harry teased which got him a disapproving look from Ginny.

"All right clown boy very funny, but the two of you better come in dinner's starting." She swung her hair over her shoulders and stormed back into the house.

"Mental, that one." Me and Harry quoted Ron laughing. We inhale the air slightly then stood up. I was following him inside when he stopped shortly making me run into his back. He turned and pulled me into a hug.

"Just let me be your hero this once okay?" He whispered into my ear. When I didn't answer he pulled away. He had just stepped inside when I took hold of his arm.

"Thanks Harry." The smile he gave me was so warm, and that handsome face had been in need of it for awhile now. Harry never did realize that he was able to charm people with that smile but it had been very well hidden until just recently.

"Why are you two just standing there? Come sit down." Ron's voice broke our eye contact. We followed his order and took the nearest available seats. "If I didn't know them so well they seem like a couple in love or something." Ron said to Katie Bell who sat beside him.

"They would make a good couple. Their kids would be really gorgeous I'll bet." Katie laughed.

"Thanks Katie." Ginny had taken a seat beside Harry now.

"She's just being honest Ginny, that's all. Oh gross you're my sister I can't picture it." George spoke only to turn his head away after setting himself up for that last comment. No one would get use to the idea of someone they love being intimate. I took this moment to look around the long table. Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table and beside him was an empty seat which would be for Mrs. Weasley. On the other side was Bill and of course his beautiful wife Fleur. Beside the empty chair was Professor Lupin then there was Tonks. Across from Tonks were Charlie and his bride Alicia. Across from them were George and Katie. Right beside Alicia was Ginny and Harry. Of course Ron was right in front of him and Lavender was in front of me. The last seat was to be occupied by my soon to be husband, it was the end. He would be facing his father. Yet his presence was absence from the table.

"He's in the living room making a fellytone call." Ron turns to look at me.

"It's telephone, honestly Ronald." I smiled as he was still unsure of the muggle's names for things.

"I thought I told him no business call before dinner." Mrs. Weasley walked in placing a plate full of food onto the table.

"Its important mum, were expanding our business." George spoke which got him a hard glare. "All right hold your knickers I'll go get him." With that said he left.

"Hermione next week is Harry's official first game of the season, well you be joining us?" Ron asked.

"I've got loads of studying to do. I'll try but I'm falling behind on the mending of bones and such part." I answered.

"At least you get the chance. I'll be at Hogwarts bored out of my mind." Ginny said bitterly.

"Ginny just tell the school that your husband is Harry Potter. And that he's playing for the Ireland team. They're bound to let you." Ron said leaning back into his chair.

"It's not the school I'm worried about, its mum." They both turn to look at their mother then looked back at each other.

"We'll think of something." Ron shook his head as it seemed any plan now would be hopeless if their mother found out. As the two of them carried on I felt Harry's eyes on me.

"I'm fine Harry really." I whispered so I didn't draw anyone's attention. Just as I saw Harry open his mouth to say something he was interrupted by the blonde girl in front of us.

"Hermione are you really getting your witches licenses for St. Mungo's hospital?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Did Ron tell you?" I questioned looking over at the redhead who was still plotting with Ginny.

"Yes. He's very excited for you. Is that all right that he told me?" She seemed uncertain now if I was angry or if she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Its fine, it's not like it was a secret anyways." I smiled trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Oh I'm so glad, because if it was, I would hate for you to be angry at Ron." She sighed pressing her hand to her chest.

"WE DID IT. WE DID IT." Two voices filled the room. Everyone looked up to see George and Fred shouting as they raced into the kitchen.

"You got the offer?" Katie stood up from her seat.

"Stockholm here we come." George sang out as Katie pushed out of her chair to run and embrace him, he was only too happy to oblige as he stood there holding out his arms for her. They were falling in love and didn't know it yet. I smiled at that if anyone deserves a wonderful marriage it was those two.

"You are going to Sveden then?" Fleur asked looking up from where she sat.

"Yes we are going to Sweden." George answered still hugging Katie. _What? They were going to Sweden? George and Fred? How is it that I had no idea that they were leaving?_ Of course it had something to do with the lack of communication between me and Fred. I looked up and saw that he was leaning over Tonks chair talking to Professor Lupin.

"Congratulations." Harry stood up to shake George's hand.

"Were sorry mate we're going to be missing your opening game." George apologized after taking Harry's hand. If they were going to miss Harry's game that meant they were leaving soon.

"When do you guys leave?" For the first time I heard Alicia speak.

"The day after Fred and Hermione's wedding." George answered.

"WHAT?" I found myself bolting out of my chair. _What happened to the honeymoon?_ Not that I would be looking forward to it but I wanted to consider it as a possibility. _What was this?_ I hadn't even had time to buy a dress and they were going on a business trip.

"All right everyone please sit down and stop this business talk." She gave Fred and George a rude look. "Let's all just enjoy the meal." Through out dinner our eyes never met once. _Guess he's still mad about the slap_. I thought as I watch Lavender make conversations with him. I heard the sound of his soft chuckled every now and then, like he was enjoying her company rather than mine. Ron however was busy eating and talking with Ginny to noticed anything Harry was shouting across the table to professor Lupin about is upcoming game. I was totally isolated.

_Why didn't he tell me about this business deal?_ I never heard him chuckled so warmly towards anyone in a long time. Why was his behavior towards me so aggressive? To everyone else it was pleasant. _It's because you're going to be his wife soon and he has to spend his life being with someone he doesn't want_. I scorned myself again. _He does want you though, if only the physical part_. I would hate that because in so many ways I was a bit selfish when it came to having something and I wanted the relationship to come with everything. But he was only willing to give me half of it, the rest he would lock inside himself.

_I will not cry. I will not cry_. I chanted to myself. I placed my fork down and sat there staring at Mr. Weasley who seemed to be in the middle of a wonderful story. Placing my hands on my lap, I continued to hear Lavender chatting with Fred, who would have been too dumb to realize that she was actually flirting with him. _Hermione Granger don't tell me you're jealous? _The voice inside my head teased. _I am not_. I responded. There was no way. How could I be? When the person sitting beside me wasn't even mine. On contract we would be belong with each other. Through reality we weren't even friends. I wanted to leave the table and go stand outside once again. I just wanted to run and run until I was too exhausted to think. _Hermione Granger too tired to think. What was happening to me?_

I was emotionally drained and wanted nothing more to do then shut the world away. Then I felt a cold hand grab for mine, it startled me at first as I looked down to see his massive hand interlocking his fingers with my fingers underneath the table. I looked up at him but he had his face towards Lavender. So many questions where forming in my head, but the one that stuck out was why was he holding my hand? _What was wrong with him?_ Nobody knew or saw this display of affection from Fred Weasley but it was there. He didn't pull away as I place my other hand on top of our already connected hands. I found myself looking down at the closeness of our grip and smiled at that.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Why didn't I think of them first? Damn…they're not mine…

Chapter Sixteen

_The reality of it all comes down to this…_

We sat there like that for the longest time. He never once spoke to me but every now and then he would squeeze my hand or brush his knees against mine. I guess even if we are fighting we still had to maintain that connection of the physical form so that our link could get stronger. I did not understand all this and how was it possible that our souls had already found their way to each other? Also the fact that it had bind us with one another to the point of no return.

"I would like to make a toast." Bill stood up raising his glass. "To Charlie, I hope that now you will learn to appreciate life more seeing you'll be married soon and can't get killed by a dragon."

"I've always appreciate life. But I thank you to shut up about my job." Charlie raised his glass and everyone cheered.

"To My two chaotic twin brothers, congratulations you two on your successful shop and your ever expanding business. You had a dream and you've reached it. I'm always afraid that one day you'll be too smart for your own good and end up with nothing." Bill laughed.

"What the bloody hell kind of speech was that." Fred said slowly lowering his glass.

"Merlin, Ron could probably come up with something better than that." George added in which got him a scowling look from Ron.

"I'm not done, what I meant to say was I'm proud of you two." Bill continued.

"That's a bit late isn't it seeing as you assumed we're going to fail." George responded shaking his head.

"Okay carrying on. Oh Ron my little baby brother. I just wanted to say you owe me money and I'm going to be collecting it soon." Bill grinned but was hit in his handsome face with the pumpkin pie that Ron had chucked.

"RONALD WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU?" Mrs. Weasley stood up placing her hand on her hips.

"He deserved it mum." Ron said in a low tone, grinding his teeth to stop him from using words that would get him murdered by Mrs. Weasley. I looked over to see that Fleur was cleaning Bill's face with a cloth and kissing his cheeks.

"It's all right mum, no harm done." Just then Bill looked over to me. "Sweet Hermione I'm sorry that you're the one who ended up marrying Fred. I wish you all the luck in the world." I smiled but Fred had jumped up from the table and was going towards him but George got in his way taking a hold of him, trying to calm him down.

"He's just a git." George said shooting Bill an annoyed look.

"Bill I think you should sit down and let your father finish the toast." Mrs. Weasley sat down smiling warmly at her son. Bill nodding sat back down on his chair.

"Ginny and Harry congratulations, seeing as you two are the only ones who had the chances to love and know each other before the law was passed and by fate have the chance to remain together forever." Mr. Weasley raised his glass to them. They returned the gesture.

"Thanks dad." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said as well.

"As for Hermione, Lavender, Katie and Alicia we want to welcome you into our family and hope that you will keep these four in order." He raised his glass to the four of us and we did the same. I never realized that Fred's hand was absence from mine until I reached for a napkin with that hand. He was now once again on the other side of the table whispering something into Mrs. Weasley's ear. When she nodded he left. Where was he going? He was so odd. That was the biggest family meal I had ever been apart of. When it came time to clear the table all the girls stepped into the role of house wives so naturally.

"I think it be good if we went out and played some quidditch." Ron said to Harry as he stood up to stretch.

"I like your idea Ron." Harry spoke.

"Bill? Charlie? George are you guys in?" They asked the other three redheads. Nodding they all stood up.

"A bit dark outside isn't it?" Alicia asked.

"That's never stopped us before." Charlie grinned at her.

"We suspect that you ladies will be joining us shortly?" Bill asked.

"No." Me and Lavender said shaking our heads. "We'll watch." After all the dishes were done, thanks to our wands we grabbed our robes heading outside to where the guys were playing. Katie, Ginny and Alicia had been playing for a long time now and couldn't miss the chance to play again. It was Charlie that ended up on the girl's team to make it even.

"Hermionee Fred tells me zat your wedding is next week." Fleur said as the game began.

"Yes it is." I agreed nodding my head.

"You are not thrilled?" She asked looking confused.

"Fleur you had time to plan yours the way you see fit, mine is going to be rushed." I found my voice sounding very bitter.

"But Hermione you're marrying one of the most brilliant wizards of our time. I 'm sure it will be perfect." Lavender joined in.

"Marrying someone brilliant doesn't mean anything close to perfect." I shot back getting at little more irritated. "I could be marrying the most amazing wizard in the world and it'll mean nothing if the groom himself hates you."

"Fred hates you?" Fleur asked as if she had been oblivious to the whole thing. _Of course she has._ Me and Fred never argued around her.

"I don't think he hates you Hermione. There something between those eyes when he watches you but it's not hate. I wish I could put my fingers on it but…" Lavender paused.

"It just lust. What you're probably seeing is that. I already know that he just wants me physically." I said to them.

"Nope I'm sure it's not that." What was this girl going on about? "I know you don't believe that right now but during that time you turned your head to watch Mr. Weasley speak, to the moment you looked down towards your hands he was watching your every breath. His eyes seemed sad but at the same time very haunting. I know it doesn't make sense now but that boy's got it bad." Those lasts words she said rung through my head. _That boy's got it bad._ I didn't know what to make of it. He was just too confusing.

I was changing into my pajamas in Ginny's room seeing that Fred wasn't here and I couldn't go back home yet. I was told to stay for the night. I guess everyone was staying at the burrow tonight anyways. _When was his place considered home?_ I asked myself. I heard the door creaked but didn't turn around assuming it was Ginny.

"Hey Gin, can you tell if that beauty mark is on the right side or the left side of my back?" I asked just stripping away that plain white button shirt. When there was no answer I turned around. I gasp at seeing the tall redhead leaning against the door.

"FRED." I shouted his name.

"I like when you shout my name." He smirked walking slowly towards me. I was trying to cover up my lacy blue bra from his view. "And it's on your right side just were your waist line is."

"I'm trying to change can you not be in here." I snarled at him trying hard on to blush.

"I didn't hear a please. That's very rude of you Hermione." He stopped then leaving just enough space for another person to be between us.

"What happen to privacy? Someone's personal space?" I said still backing up, then I hit the wall feeling the coolness of it pressed into my bare flesh.

"Hermione that stuff is in vain for someone as lovely as you." _What did he mean by that? Was that a compliment or something?_ I hugged the front of my shirt tighter hoping that he wouldn't advance towards me any further. There was no such luck seeing as he had already braced both his hands on either side of my head. He was quick I'll give him that.

"Look Fred I understand that you can't control yourself right now but if I have to scream bloody murder for someone, I will." I warned him glaring at into his smothering blue eyes.

"Do it." He challenged. I inhaled some air and opened my mouth to scream but what happen I should have prepared myself for but didn't. He cut off my voice by kissing me, this time it was not just a simple kiss that he had been giving me before. I felt his tongue now inside my mouth. It was aggressive willing my tongue to meet with its on slaughter. He'd deepen the kiss and I felt myself sliding downwards to the floor taking him with me.

"Hermione if you're done mum says that we all can have a night cap and…" Ginny voiced interrupted our session for that I was thankful knowing that I might not be so sure that I'll be able to stop myself or Fred. _You definitely would have not been able to stop that manic. _I told myself.

"Fred you got some nerve. Here she was just changing and you go and interrupted it by making out with her. Stop your raging hormones or I'll do it for you." Ginny was standing at the door growling at her redhead brother. I found that my face was feeling very warm. I could not control my blushing to save my life.

"Honestly Ginny I don't tell you what to do, so shut the hell up." Fred shot back standing up to face her.

"That's because I can stop myself from such thing as raping my fiancé, not saying so much for you right now." Ginny walked in further. _What? how had she figured that out?_

"Do you think I'm enjoying this? Well maybe a little more than I like to but this pheromones things is constantly pushing me to my limits and it forces so much energy from me that the tension that's building up inside is going to explode. So let me tell you something little sister the longer I hold back the more the monster inside threatens to release its self and then there will be no helping that day when it comes." While he was arguing with Ginny I took the time to put my shirt back on.

"You are not an animal Fred you shouldn't have to force your mate into submission. I think you should give her more time." Ginny suggested.

"Easy for you to say you don't know what the bloody things are doing to your body." He snarled folding his arms.

"Can't you see that she isn't ready for this?" I heard that part as I was pushing myself up onto my feet.

"Why the bloody hell should I care she isn't Angelina?" That hit home. I never thought that anyone could utter anything so painful in my life. Even during my years at Hogwarts I had to put up with Malfoy's constant name calling. And his great hatred for Mudbloods, but it never could break me as a whole. This felt like I was being stomped on by thousands of elephants. I could feel my heart ripping in two and taste the bitterness of my saliva as it formed in my mouth because I was biting my tongue to stop myself from crying.

He couldn't see pass the hatred that he built around me as Angelina's replacement. I didn't even think that, I was that just someone who stepped into the picture and ruined his life. Even if I didn't have a choice, it was my fault. I was just the replacement. I was someone else's second choice.

"HERMIONE… WAIT…" I heard Ginny screamed as I raced passed them. Ignoring her I made my way downstairs hearing the laughter from the living room I didn't stop even after I heard them call my name. All I knew was that I had to get away. I had to be anywhere but there. I pushed the door open and rushed into the pouring rain. The greater the distance, the less emotions I would feel. That was what I loved about the rain it would wash away the tears streaming down my face and it was cold enough to numb my pain. I didn't know where I was going just that I had to keep going.

When I couldn't take the running anymore, I stopped to lean against a massive tree to catch my breath. But the already moist ground didn't help my balance and I found myself sinking to the earth and I just sat there letting my emotions win. I had to cry. I had to let out all the built up frustration. I could feel the rain soaking through my clothes and the material sticking to my skin. At that point I realized that I had run out of the house without any shoes on. My whole being was exhausted. My mind, my heart and my body. I didn't know how much longer I could take being in this non existing relationship. We weren't even married yet and it was taking such a big toll on me.

_Me? Hermione Granger the one who said she could take anything. How wrong I was? _This was worse than the homework I've been assigned by Professor Snape. I had bent my knees so that I could place my arms on them to rest my head. You're _supposed to be upset and here you are thinking about homework._ I lectured myself. The rain became harder and I could feel the wind get stronger but I couldn't make myself budge from the spot. I couldn't make myself do anything. _I guess now you realize that you're only human, Granger._ The voice inside my head spoke. _Wish I wasn't_. I retorted.

"You're going to catch a cold." I heard the all too familiar voice say. I refused to look up at him, right now I wanted nothing to do with that redhead. I knew that he stood right in front of me. I could feel his aura.

"Just go away." I growled in a low tone wishing that he would do so.

"Grang…Hermione…" I felt him right beside me now placing his hand on my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." I yelled finding myself move away from him.

"Hermione…" He tried again his voice was very soft but I saw that he was still on his knees where I had been. I could see his ocean blue eyes locked on me.

"DON'T. WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." I was still shouting trying to make myself heard.

"What I said it didn't come out…" He continued to explain but I couldn't make myself listen.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. I HATE YOU." The tears were still coming down but I kept moving further from him.

"I know that you want the lightning to strike me right now but…" He stood up to come towards me.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME." I continued to shout and separating our distances.

"Just give me…" He tried but I ran. I didn't want to hear anymore, my mind was weak and my emotions were mixed up. I felt a sudden pull and I felt his grip on my left wrist.

"You can run, you can hide, you can go anywhere in the world, Hermione. I will always find you." He stated.

"LET GO." I yelled pulling and tugging for him to release my wrist but he refused. So with my free hand I slapped him. I thought that after a couple of hits he would release me but he was stubborn and he didn't blink once as I continued to strike his face. Then I found myself beating on his chest. My hand was getting sore but I was beyond angry and wanted him to know. Yet it seemed that lashing out all my anger didn't phase him one bit, he stood there like a rock unmoving.

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU." I yelled continuing my assault as more tears fell down my face. He took hold of that hand and placed a kiss on it. I pulled it back and slapped him once again. He moved closer holding me in place. With that he pulled me into his arms. We were both soaking wet. I struggled to get out of his hold but he only tighten his grip pulling me right into his body.

"I didn't mean to say what I said." He started whispering to me.

"But you said it." It was mumbled into his chest but I knew he heard me. We stood in the woods with the hard rain pouring down on us.

"But it came out wrong." He responded.

"It was loud and clear on my end." I answered with venom.

"Hermione, look…" He began.

"I don't want to be married to you anymore. I don't think it will work and I'm too exhausted from everything and I'm not strong enough to handle this train wreck of a marriage were going to have." I spoke. I had to give up. "I just don't want to be in love with someone who has someone else in mind while he's married to me." That part had slipped out and I prayed that he hadn't heard it.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but we're both not in any position…what did you just say? You love me?"

(A/N: I know the tomatoes are flying but don't worry it will be posted soon. YES. I know that Fred does go hot and cold. And YES he's a jerk but that's why I love him. I can't bring him to be nice just yet. So if you feel the need to boo me go right ahead.)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Damn, damn, damn…being angry doesn't even get me close to even owning them…

(A/N: _amwong88_…that was interesting what you pointed out. And for you I'll explain. He's saying that he doesn't care since she isn't Angelina. That's why the impact is huge, through his eyes Hermione isn't the girl of his dreams…or something like that. Lol)

Chapter Seventeen

_Semi truce, some hope and then there's falling…_

The sound of birds chirping threw me awake. _Was it morning already? Where was I?_ I could feel something really warm beside me. It felt like a body. _What happened?_ I remember standing in the rain yelling and screaming at the redhead. Now I was on a bed underneath the covers embraced by this body. We were very close. I moved my head and hit his chin as I heard him groan but didn't wake. I opened my eyes to see that my assumption was right. I was sleeping beside my fiancé. The question was why were we so close? What happened? I hope that what I was thinking wasn't true.

There was no way. I rose slowly into a sitting position as his long arms sank lower to rest on my thighs seeing it had been on my waist before. I searched around the room to see that we were still at the burrow and that George and Katie were in the same room this time. Their heads just visible from beneath the covers. They looked so sweet together. I remember most of our conversation. I was angry that he was being so selfish and I told him that I didn't want o marry him anymore. But after that it was suddenly blank. _Did I_ _pass out again? _I couldn't remember.

When I felt his skin on my skin I realized that I was no longer wearing the clothes I had been caught in the rain with. I looked down to see that I was in an over sized striped pajama top. The color I could tell was blue and wearing it made me feel very tiny. It reached pass my knees. I had on a pair of shorts underneath the shirt, which I knew belonged to Ginny. My hair was now very wavy going back to its natural state and my lips felt very chapped. Other then that I didn't think anything else happened. I looked down at his sleeping frame which was so peaceful it made my heartache.

For the first time now it looked like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. He seemed so content in sleep. If there was a reason to get married to him it was because of this. I never noticed before that the freckles a line across his nose as well, just like Ron but he didn't have as many. I saw little scratches marked along his face where I had hit him last night or I hope that it was. Seeing that most of the time when I did wake up certain lengths of time had pass by.

Why did I feel the sudden need to touch him? _Aren't you still upset with him?_ I found myself asking. _That's right. I am._ But it was as if my body wasn't mine and my hand darted out and ran itself along his cheek. The feeling of it was a bit rougher then I had picture but it felt smooth as I trailed my fingers slowly down towards his throat. His jaw line was toned differently from the female flesh. It was thicker. Then I felt his hand grab mine and his eyes shot open. He didn't say a word as he stared at me.

"Morning." I spoke trying to create a calm and very drama free atmosphere before breakfast.

"Why do you love me?" He asked sitting up now and turning to face me. His one hand still holding on to mine.

"Fred…" I started.

"You didn't answer me. You passed out after that and I'm just a bit curious." He said interrupting me. I had said something along the line of that. My face grew warm.

"I don't know." That part was at least the truth.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" He moved closer.

"Maybe a little from column A and maybe a little from column B." I smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged. "But just so we're clear, you and me are still getting married this Sunday no exceptions."

"But I told you how I feel. I don't want to marry you." I shot at him trying to pull away.

"You were exhausted you didn't know what you were saying." He answered which got him a scorning look from me.

"Why are you such a prat? I won't marry you and you can't make me." I said loudly.

"Okay you don't have to marry me but I'm not so sure that the law will be too please at your reject of our bond." He continued to shrug. That stupid law.

"Why do you still want to marry me? Weren't you the one in the first place claiming that this marriage isn't going to work?" I retorted.

"I still believe that but I will be a man of my word and do what is asked of me." He answered.

"I'm sure there's more to this then just your words." I snorted the reply back at him.

"You never can tell with something like this, can you now?" He smirked. "And Ginny changed you so you don't get the wrong idea. I mean I offered her assistances but she flat out refused me."

"Whose shirt am I wearing?" I asked looking down at myself.

"It's George, but don't tell him. He doesn't like the idea of anyone sleeping in his clothes." Fred responded. _Really?_ Why was I wearing George clothing out of all the people in the house? Why not Ron's or Harry's? Then I realized that he was just teasing me. "You look good in my clothing." He winked. I found myself blushing. He was so good looking even after just waking up. His hair was just begging for my hands to run through them. _Focus Hermione_. I ordered myself staring at the amazing blue eyes he had.

"I'm still mad at you so don't try to smooth talk your way out of this one." I warned him still trying to pull out of his grip.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said as he pulled me closer to him. Remembering the wedding I thought of their trip to Sweden.

"Are you really opening a shop all the way there? Sweden I mean. Are me and Katie coming with you?" I asked.

"This is a solo trip for me and George, before you jump to any conclusions we aren't staying long, just a couple of days to see where we want our shop. And Harry has informed me of your upcoming exams and that would not be a thing to miss." He explained. That was true I need to remain here for my exams. "Katie has to visit relatives too so she'll be busy."

"Why Stockholm?" I was still confused.

"Our shop was a big demand there." I watched his face as he continued to stare at me. There was definitely some sort of hunger growing behind those blue eyes. My hand involuntary went up and caressed his cheek once again.

"Do they hurt?" I asked trailing a finger long the red marks that had been left behind.

"Nope." He shook his head. And we drew closer together. It was like a gravity pull.

"Oh Merlin, why are you two hesitating so much? Why can't you just kiss and make up already? And let us get back to sleep." George voice came at us. We turned our heads to see him and Katie sitting up watching us laughing. I dropped my hand from his cheeks and turned to get off the bed. But I felt two strong arms take hold of me pulling me into his bare chest. I hadn't even realized that he was half naked. Then I felt his breath on my skin.

"No good bye." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"Not one." I replied which got me a kiss on the neck and I heard Katie and George cheering. "Go back to sleep." I told them angling my head around Fred's giant frame to see them.

"Why sleep? When all the excitement is right there." George answered which got him a pillow in the face.

It was near nine when everyone was up and ready to go about their business.

"Hermione I'm free today if you want to go get your dress?" Ginny offered as I sat down at the table.

"Sure I'm just swinging by the hospital to collect some stuff, and then the whole day I'm all yours." I smiled at her.

"Wish she said that to you don't you Fred?" George joked jabbing his twin in the ribs.

"All the time." Fred winked to his twin. "But Katie had no problem saying that to me last night." I heard Katie gasp and smack Fred on the arm.

"Ah… touché." George laughed.

"Oh I hope my parents will be back in time for the wedding." I sighed looking out the window.

"They'll be here, not to worry Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly to me.

"Mum, where are Bill and Fleur this morning? Bill said that he take me to the ice cream parlour before lunch." Ginny asked looking around the table.

"Bill and Fleur left with Remus and Tonks this morning to get the papers for the couples in this household so it'll be easier to keep track of who got married what day and such things." Mrs. Weasley answered her redhead daughter.

"Isn't that what we do after we sign the contracts, should they be on there already?" Katie asked.

"This is just one more for the record." Mrs. Weasley remained smiling as she places the eggs, sausages and bacon onto the center of the table.

"The ministry of magic think we non important folks are to dumb to remember when we got married. Seeing as there will be an anniversary in the coming year. But I think they forgot we're all marrying girls and they're sure simple men can't remember such things." George added his input.

"But men don't remember most of the things half the time anyways. I mean you'd forget your own name if people didn't call you by it once in awhile." Katie chimed in.

"True, but I'm sure as hell not going to admit that." George laughed. I looked over to Fred because his usual comments were missing.

"Where's Harry and Ron." I asked noticing their absences.

"They were up all night talking about quidditch and it looks like they'll be down for the day." Ginny said bitterly.

"It's okay we're going shopping." I tried.

"Yes, that'll be fun." She agreed as we all begun eating.

"Where's Dad? Charlie and Alicia?" Ginny asked now not seeing them here as well.

"Charlie's at work. Your father's at the office. And Alicia went to see her grandmother." Mrs. Weasley answered. At the mention of work she turned to look at Fred and George who were talking to each other and didn't even notice.

"Aren't you two going to be late?" Ginny asked looking at the twins.

"No, but we'll leave now seeing as so many of you want us here." Fred said sarcastically. They stood up to go. George bent down to kiss Katie.

"Come to the shop after you're done shopping." Fred turned to me, when I nodded, him and George walked to the fireplace and were gone.

"Where's Lavender?" Me and Ginny said unison.

"She's probably still upstairs sleeping as well." Mrs. Weasley answered looking unsure.

"That isn't fair at all. Everyone gets to sleep beside the person they're going to marry and Harry and I can't." Ginny whined staring at her mum.

"You take up that argument with all your brothers and your dad. And we'll see who's coming out the victor." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"My brothers are all prats the lot of them." Ginny snarled reaching for her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione dear you know that Fred's willing to paying for the whole wedding including your dress?" That was said out of the blue.

"My father will be paying for half. I mean this is his only daughter's wedding after all." I replied. Why he did want to pay for the whole thing? That was so expensive.

"As his bride, this is what he wants for you." _Oh just perfect._

"My dad is going to pay for half." I said stubbornly. "And as sweet as the gesture is I believe that we are both going into this relationship as equals."

"Of course dear. Fred was just telling me this is all." She turned and continued to cook.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me, Mrs. Weasley. I'm just still a bit annoyed about everything." I stood up to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry my dear." She turned to smile at me.

"Did you know that the guys want to have a stag party? I overheard Bill mention it to Charlie. Do you want to do something like that for all the brides to be?" Ginny said to me as we were upstairs getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. "I never realized how tiny you are Hermione. In that shirt you look like a small child." I glanced down at myself seeing his massive flannel pajama top on me. It when down just pass my knees when I stood.

"Thanks for being the one to change me last night." I said remembering Fred's words earlier.

"No problem, I used a small spell to dry you before I changed you. It's gross to sleep in wet underwear." She smiled then she paused. "Hermione I should be the one apologizing seeing that if I hadn't pointed all of my brother's flaws on him he wouldn't have said what he said and you wouldn't have taken off like that. I was just so caught up with how you felt I didn't bother to actually ask you how you felt." Ginny was standing so close to me, and I threw my arms around her.

"I'm glad you did. I finally found out how he feels." I told her.

"That isn't how he really feels Hermione. Fred does love Angelina I'll be honest but I know for a fact that he didn't mean what he said about not caring if you're ready or not. It's just his pheromones are going into over drive and he doesn't know what to do. Professor Lupin said that he must have perfect control over himself because he hasn't done anything to you yet. He says that this state of the development the mate would have already been claimed. No one knows how he's staying so sane." Ginny explained. "You know about the basic instinct rules don't you? It's just natural for him to want you."

"Why is this only happening to me?" I asked as we released each other.

"Because you're special." She smiled sweetly at me.

"The real reason please." I pleaded.

"Well it's because you two are already connected through your souls and now you just need your mind and body to come together. For that the pheromones are released so that this actually happens. For someone like Katie and George for example they already have the connection that you lack. Their bond is forming more quickly because they are getting along. You and my dense brother still have so much tension in the air this is the only way to go for you guys." She laughed.

"I didn't start the whole thing. He did." I accused.

"Still the tension is there and there's no way he'll survive any longer the more he has to hold back. Please tell me what's the problem is? and don't say it's Angelina. He cares about you so at least start building some trust there." I only just stared at her remark. Ginny threw her hands in the air signifying that she was surrendering from my problems.

"I never doubted that he cared. It's just…I'm scared too death about it…and I'm still falling in love with him." I finally said. _How was that possible?_ I was in love with this psycho who made me reached my limits and had me doubting myself every minute.

"What are you scared to death about?" A yawning redhead pushed open the door.

(A/N) A little boring I know but I just need to wrap up some stuff…because there's crazy things that'll be happening soon so I 'm preparing for that. Oops… too much inform. Thanks guys.)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Why? Why are they not mine? Because they already have an owner. Rats.

Chapter Eighteen

_The perfect dress, the unexpected couple and the unstoppable desires. _

Me and Ginny looked up to see the redhead now rubbing his eyes.

"Honestly, Ron you could at least knock instead of scaring us to death like that." I said continuing my rampage trying to find something to wear from Ginny's closet seeing that Fred had left already.

"The door was opened." He pointed out just leaning lazily by the door.

"Pray tell, why were you listening to our conversation anyways?" Ginny questioned glaring at him.

"It sounded interesting seeing as I was sure Hermione is rarely afraid of anything, except failing her exams." Ron grinned looking in my direction. "What are you scared to death about?" He asked again.

"That is…" I opened my mouth to say something but was beaten to it.

"She's scared too death about her wedding night with one of your delinquent twin brothers. Seeing all he wanted from day one is her body anyways." Ginny was very blunted about Fred's intention. I saw Ron's face go from calm to boiling red in just under ten seconds.

"Bloody bastard…" Ron had formed both his hands into a fist.

"Ron listen it's not as bad as Ginny's making it sound…" I tried.

"Of course it's not bad. It's worse than that." Ginny said still adding fuel to the fire.

"GINNY." I shouted turning to glare at her. She just stood there smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm going to murder him. He hasn't done anything brutal towards you has he Hermione? I swear if you tell me he's done something I will go and kill him this instant, even if it's a lie that you want to make up." Ron voice was very low and the tone was deadly.

"No he hasn't Ron." I found a pair of jeans and just a regular white t-shirt.

"Hermione, I don't want to see you hurt, and knowing the situation you're in right now makes me want to place you on a shelf and never take you down." Ron stepped closer to me. I looked up into his frowning face and couldn't help smiling.

"I'm a big strong girl Ron; I can take care of myself." I placed my hand in his. He squeezed it tightly.

"I know Hermione. It's really that prat I don't trust. I just wish there was something I could do to help your cause." He sighed seeming like he was defeated.

"I'm just glad that I'm going to remain apart of your life is all." I opened my arms for him to move closer for my embrace. He did then bending his tall frame to reaching my much shorter one.

"Even if you were marrying someone else, you'll always be apart of my life. Don't forget that okay?" I nodded and turned to see Ginny giving us both her bored look.

"I better go; we have to get a dress today seeing that the wedding is in five days." I released him, just as I did so he made a clumsy attempt to kiss my cheek but I had turned my face so the kiss landed on my nose which Ginny burst out laughing really hard seeing that. With a rude gesture of his middle finger to Ginny he left.

"He's just so easy." She laughed wiping away the tears from her eyes.

We arrived at Diagon Alley moments later after I went to St. Mungos' to pick up some books for my recent coming exams, now we were in search of the perfect dress. I wanted it to be the traditional white but very modern. It should be design in a halter top form which I love the idea of it being tied around my neck. Where it would be a bare back but have those thousands of buttons along the ways and it would be fluffy like those ball gowns. And it would have the creamy ivory color. The train at least six feet long. That would be just a dream.

"When are you going to buy yours Ginny and I forgotten to ask when you and Harry are getting married?" I said remembering she too was going to be a bride. To our very own, famous: Harry Potter.

"The week after you and Fred, I already have permission to leave the school for a couple of days for my wedding, then I think it'll be George and Katie, Ron and Lavender the week after and then Charlie and Alicia." Ginny replied looking through the glass windows of different stores. "You don't have to worry Hermione I've ready picked out the dress I want so you only have to be stressed about your own wedding and not ours."

After trying so many places we found a little small shop across Fred's and George's joke shop with the dress of my dreams in the window. I raced inside to grab for it and collided violently into someone's shoulder. The blonde who I had bumped into reached an outstretched arm to help me up.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized. Looking into her face it seemed very familiar. Those sky blue eyes, the wide smile and the loose flowing blonde hair. Her eyes were a bit odd, almost crossed but other then that she was extremely stunning. Somehow she had placed her wand in her left ear. This was very familiar but my mind couldn't place her face anywhere.

"Luna Lovegood?" I heard Ginny say from behind me. The girl looked over my shoulders and her smiled deepen.

"Hello Ginny Weasley." She spoke. Luna Lovegood. The one people in Hogwarts called Loony Lovegood. There it was the very strange girl from school.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Ginny embraced her.

"Too long." She smiled then turned to look at me. "You seem somewhat familiar to me but I really can't tell."

"This is Hermione Granger, there's no way you could have missed that." Ginny laughed.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you Hermione. Your face isn't stuck in a book so I guess I was bit unsure if this person was really you." She said to me. "You look like those girls in the muggle magazine we have at home, very beautiful." I guess that was a compliment after all.

"Did you hear about the new marriage laws Luna?" Ginny asked. She nodded.

"My fiancé is here with me, he just left somewhere. To tell you the truth he's very impossible to live with." I wondered who she was arranged to marry. The only person I could think of that was impossible to live was that arrogant Draco Malfoy. I hoped she wasn't marrying that creep.

"Are you two here to buy a dress?" Luna asked looking at us.

"Yes and I want that one in the window." I pointed towards that display in front of the glass where the glowing dress stood.

"I thought about getting that one too but he said that I should get mine custom made." Luna laughed.

"Who are you marrying by the way?" Ginny asked as I walked towards the counter to see about the dress. The name she said made me lose my balance and I hit my head against the desk and heard Ginny gasps knocking some stuff over.

"DRACO MALFOY." We shouted out at the same time. Of all the people in the world, Luna was going to be a Malfoy.

"He's not that bad." She continued to smile like there was a secret she knew but couldn't tell us.

"Maybe…but do you remember Hogwarts." Ginny started. He had joined the death eaters but at the dark lords down fall he went to Azkaban, they released him a couple of months later because there wasn't enough evidence to convict of any crimes against the wizarding world. Here he was now going to marry one of the most innocent person I knew and my heart ache for her. We should have killed him when we had the chance.

"Why the bloody hell are you still in here?" A very cold tone came our way. _Speak of the devil_. There he was his tall lanky frame, very platinum looking hair and grey eyes watched us. He was still as good looking as I remembered, now dressed in all black. But he's got nothing on Fred. _Of course he doesn't you're in love with that redhead_. I told myself. She was wearing a bright yellow top and a white skirt which made them clash so horribly together but at the same time symbolizing their differences.

"I'll stay in here as long as I want." She snarled back at him placing her hands on her slim waist as her blonde hair swung to the right side of her shoulder.

"We have loads to do today I can't wait all day." He threw back at her.

"I don't care. I like this store and I plan to go across the street and see the joke shop as well." She moved towards him unafraid of the death glare he was shooting her way.

"We do not have time." He argued.

"Make time." She was now standing in front of the slytherin prince.

"There is no way." His tone was agressive now she had backed up a bit.

"There is always a way but you're just a prat that doesn't see that." She said bitterly.

"You spoiled little wench." He growled out stalking her so that she was almost backed up against the wall. They were staring at each other with so much hatred that it was shocking when he grabbed her and then they were kissing each other so passionately in front of everyone in the whole store. There was no way that was Draco Malfoy. He would have never done that. Me and Ginny turned to look else where.

"Don't suppose you want to try on that dress before you pay for it." Ginny suggested. I agreed with her. "Hold still you have some blood on your forehead." After noticing this she took out a piece of napkin and wiped the blood away.

"Hermione, Ginny please come to our wedding it will be this Saturday, bring anyone you like I will be expecting you." Luna said to us as we turned to look in her direction. Malfoy and her had their hands interlocked with each other now and he was lost staring at her. His eyes smothered from the hungry looks he was giving her. Like he wanted to devour her.

"Of course Luna." Ginny and I smiled.

"Until then, bye ladies." She dragged Draco out the door. We heard him mumble what sounded like _"Granger, Weasley"_ before the door closed.

"There was no way that was Malfoy. He was just so…" I tried.

"So human, that's the word you're looking for." Ginny smiled. After telling the store clerk that she needed to alter the dress a bit to make it more narrow for my waist line and that we would pick it up the next day we headed to the twin's shop. The store as always was jammed pack with customers and there was no sign of the two redheads anywhere or the very unexpected couple. We walked in farther and found Katie by the counter talking to the same worker who they called Verity.

"Hello, you two." Katie greeted us.

"Hey, Katie." I smiled walking closer to her. Ginny waved.

"They went to get drinks; did you know that this is almost their third year in business? They've decide to celebrate." Katie filled us in. Wow, they were very popular and they were opening their shop in another country as well. "Oh this is Verity, she's one of their workers, incase you haven't met." Katie introduced.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger." I offered my hand to shake hers. She took it smiling.

"You're Mr. Fred Weasley's bride, the one in here the other day. I don't know why he walks around annoyed all the time, you're no where near the list of someone hideous. I figured he be happy to go home to someone as beautiful as you every night. Hell the guy I'm marrying hates me but he tells me that he rather come home seeing my face rather than anybody else's." She spoke.

"Um… thanks." I was unsure how to respond.

"And you are the lucky one marrying the famous Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley. Your brothers couldn't keep the smiles off their face as they came in here shouting who their future brother-in-law was." Ginny took her hand and smiled warmly.

"I am lucky aren't I?" She was just so happy at that thought.

"Katie you never guess who we spotted just earlier." Ginny started.

"Oh who did you see?" She asked now curious.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She gasps so surprised by the sudden news.

"Did you really? Why was he here?" She asked us.

"Shopping with his bride." Ginny and I said unison.

"Doesn't sound like something a Malfoy would do." She shook her head.

"Oh but if you saw the way he looked at her, you would understand why he would do the things outside of his character. The look was raw." I told her almost giggling.

"Like the way Fred looks at you." Katie and Ginny said at the same time staring at me.

"You mean glare, when Fred glares at me." I corrected giving them a smug look.

"There's no way that look could be considered a glare." I heard Verity say. I looked to see that all three of them were staring straight ahead. I turned my head slowly to see that Fred was standing outside the door just staring. He didn't even open the door. I saw George push pass him and walked in with a box filled with tons of beverages. When he reached us he placed it on the counter.

"Verity I need you to tell the customers to leave we're closing and then I need you to…" George had ordered.

"What's wrong George? What's going on?" Katie asked placing her hand on his arm.

"Verity." He spoke her name again.

"Right away Mr.Weasley." She nodded disappearing.

"George, why is Fred just standing out there like that? What's wrong with him?" Ginny tried this time. His eyes were still locked on mine.

"There's been a change of plan, the celebrating will be our place Katie, and Ginny I go get Harry from the burrow. And as for you Hermione…" George was interrupted by Verity walking back towards us.

"Everyone's gone Mr. Weasley." She told him.

"Thank you Verity, I'll see you at the party tonight then." With a smile and a nod she apparated.

"George please tell us what's going on?" I heard Katie beg this time.

"Hermione did you and Fred sign that contract yet?" George asked still looking at the zombie Fred.

"We never got around to it yet. I thought that was why he told me to come today." I answered turning to look at him.

"Oh bloody hell." This was the first time I heard George's tone so low.

"WHAT?" All three of us shouted at him.

"Ginny, Katie floo powder home right now." George said in a rush.

"But…" They stuttered.

"This instant." It was said calmly but they knew it was an order. "Hermione, I shouldn't be doing this it's like offering little red riding hood to the big bad wolf but I am sorry." What was he saying? What did he mean by that? I turned to hear him murmured a spell. It was a barrier spell that I was sure of. _But why?_ I turned and to see that Ginny and Katie were gone.

"I would never leave you Hermione if this was dangerous but at this stage I can not help you at all since you two aren't bind by the contract yet. And you know that professor Lupin said that in your case this pheromone thing is rare." I nodded trying to comprehend what it was he was saying. "He might have forgotten to mention that as basic instinct goes Fred will need to leave his scent on you, he needs to brand you in some sort of way so that you don't smell of other people."

"Brand me like a cow?" I asked feeling my anger rising instead of the fear I held earlier.

"No and yes. Sort of like leaving his mark on you." George tried to explain as the door swung open. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No wait George please, don't go." I wanted to grab hold of him but thought better not to.

"Everything will be okay, but this needs to be done." He said trying to reassure me but now I was panicking even more. He threw the floo powder and was gone. My last hope was gone. Harry and Ron won't have left. _But he said even if he stayed it won't be able to help_. I told myself. The door slammed shut making me jump. All the curtains were drawn down and now I was standing there in total darkness.

I reached inside my pocket for my wand and realized that I didn't have it on me. It was in my bag on the floor at the burrow. _Great Granger now you really are a lost cause. _There was a gush of wind and the whole room was lit with candles and I saw that he was just leaning near the doorframe watching me. I focused my eyes to see that he was standing there with a smirk on his handsome face. _Bastard. _

"What's going on Fred?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. He only just stood there. _Don't panic and don't run. If you know anything about the animal instinct thing then that's what he wants you to do. The hunter always goes after what's moving. Damn. Move slowly and maybe he won't notice. He's not blind. But he's probably not paying attention. Right he's just standing there staring into space._ It was an on going battle with myself.

When he moved it was like a predator stalking its prey, which was definitely the only way to describe him at the moment. I looked around for an escape route but he was in between me and the door and there was no way I could get to the fireplace and floo powder myself out of here. But George had also placed a charm here so that would mean, only he or Fred could break it. The redhead was not himself at the moment so that didn't help my situation at all. Not that it would have had he been himself. _Oh why me? _He kicked my foot from beneath me causing me to fall landing on the floor with a thud. I only had time to balance on my elbow as I felt him straddling my waist. His face was inches away from mine.

"Fred stop this." I tried testing if I could get loose. He said nothing just pushed me into the floor. With one of his free hand he pinned both my hands above my head.

"FRED." I screamed. With his other hand he tore Ginny's shirt down the middle revealing my lacy blue bra once again. He let out a growl as he seen this, he licked his lips as it seemed he like what he saw. I squirmed under his inspection of my chest. My body had already blushed on its own. I was so afraid at the moment about what he was going to do but I felt so powerless to stop him.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Granger?" How can his tone sound so dangerous but filled with so much hunger at the same time?

(A/N: Are you freaking out yet? Heehee…I can see the tomatoes flying now)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Holding my breath isn't going to help change the fact they don't belong to me. Damn.

Chapter Nineteen

_You are mine…_

"No." I answered struggling so that he would release my hands, but his grip grew tighter and the more I fought the deeper his nail sunk into my flesh. "Fred there's no need for you to do this." I tried. Maybe he would hear my plead and stop this assault. His once ocean blue eyes were more of a dark color now. He lowered his face to mine but I turned away.

"I want you to look at me when I say this to you; I want your eyes to see mine." I refused to look at him as he spoke those words. My eyes closed automatically as afraid of what he was going to tell me. I heard him murmur a chant and then I felted my wrists bound by something rougher than his hand. It felt like ropes. _He didn't?_ I tried moving my legs from beneath his body but they were bound as well_. Bloody bastard._ Then his cold hands were on my face and he turned my head back towards his. My eyes remain shut.

"I won't ask you to open your eyes again, so let's save me the trouble of using a spell for that as well." I could feel his warm breath so close to my face. _Don't do it. Don't do._ I could hear my stubborn side say. _Must obey self_. When he didn't get a respond from me I heard a low chuckle. The melting sensation went through my body as I felt his lip trailing along the right side of my neck. What was he doing? He was placing small kisses there. Then he stopped right at the base where my neck and shoulder met. Still my eyes remain closed, that is until I felt something sharp bite down on my skin. My body slammed upwards into his and I felt my wrists rub against the rope painfully. The tears I could feel forming in my eyes.

"FRED, STOP." I cried out. He didn't hear me as I felt him sinking his teeth deeper. He was trying to break my skin to leave a bruise. This felt so brutal I could feel the tears fall.

"Fred, stop please." I couldn't move from beneath his body, it was so hard and impossible to budge. I felt liquid dripping from my neck. He had bit me like a vampire and drew blood. That was not humanly possible. I could feel the blood running in all directions. Then it trailed down towards the valley of my breast. His eyes met with my tear filled ones.

"Listen now darling Hermione. _You are mine_. There will never be anyone else. Anyone who dare touches you from this point on will surely die." His tone was harsh.

"Let me go now." I ordered refusing to stay still. I could feel my throat throbbing from the bleeding he had caused.

"We're not done." He smirked as he reached for the necklace around his neck. _What now? Please God save me_. "This will sting a bit." That was the understatement of the year as he pressed one of the rings on there to my skin where the blood had flown. He had just placed it just above my left breast. His lips pressed into mine as he silence my screaming. He pushed it in farther breaking the barrier and I continued to scream from my throat but his lips were blocking the sound. I wriggled and thrashed around from the pain he was inflicting. _Why? Oh why me? _

"Aeternus eternus." He said as he released my lips. I was breathing heavily from all the energy trying to get lose and the impact of the pain. I felt the sudden burning in my skin as those words he spoke engraved itself around the circle he had made. _Aeternus eternus_. That was Latin. That I was sure, why would he use a Latin binding spell? There was no time to ponder as he slit the side of his wrist and watch the blood drip onto my burning skin. _Was this the blood link?_ This was beyond cruel. Then I felt the ropes from my wrist loosen. And he pulled me into a sitting position as he removed the ring and placed it back around his neck.

Silent tears they were still falling from the pain but I tried to suppress the noise which had threatened to come out by force. My legs were still bound, he leaned closer holding both my wrist, and I didn't have time to blink as I saw his nail slice the skin from my right hand and the blood streaming down from it. I never knew my vocals were capable of such a high note but there it was as I screamed from the sudden slash. He pulled my wrist to his lips and then he drank my blood. That was not natural.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled trying to pull my hand away.

"Drinking you up." This was beyond anything normal. "This is just part of the blood link. I'll save the rest for another time." I could feel my heart pound drastically in my chest. I looked down to see the branding that he had given me. Even though the ring was small the circle on my chest was three times it size and it would be visible if I ever decide to wear something low cut. My legs were released and my first instinct was to get up and go but he had pulled me aggressively onto his lap.

"You are mine." He said in a low tone. I stared into his blue eyes with as much hatred I could muster.

"I hate you." I spat at him. He pressed his finger to where my mark was. The pain was still fresh and I jerked away from his touch.

"And I want you." His grip was still on both my wrist again. My body was responding to this intimate touch. _Why? _That was wrong. But I knew it was probably because of the pheromones. _You probably want him too_. I heard myself say. _No, I don't_. There was the denial. He kissed me again with my blood on his lips. It was a bitter salty taste. He then slowly lowered me to the floor once more.

"Fred, please I'm not ready yet, don't do this." I tried after he released our lips. His arms were now resting on both sides of my head. My hands were in between his chest. He took a deep breath, yet it seemed that what I said went in one ear and out the other as he removed what was left of Ginny's white shirt and I felt the cool air touch my bare skin. I could see the blood stains on it. He watched my eyes I as gazed at the one thing that hid my torso from his view. Seeing that I had been distracted, he kissed my bruised neck once again and I took in a breath as I felt his.

"It's a shame really." With that said he sat up pulling me long with him.

"What?" I asked feeling a little relieved.

"Leaving you untouched." He had the smug look on his face now. He unbuttoned his white collar shirt which left me staring at his tone bare chest.

"Why is it that you get to brand me and I get nothing out of it but pain?" I question realizing that what he had done was permanent and there was no way to remove it. _There could be_. Said a hopeful voice in my head, but I knew better that any spells used or spoken in Latin would be definitely permanent. _That impossible prat_.

"The pheromones are ancient as to which my dear, is about the dominating male. It's not personal just a way for the man to keep her all to himself." That was outrageous. What kind of stupid idiot thought up that idea? I was not someone's property.

"Ownership of someone nowadays is overrated." I comment causing him to smirk as he placed his shirt over my shoulders. The fabric was rough against my now sensitive skin.

"I agree." He nodded and tilted my chin up to look at him. He placed a soft kissed on my now swollen lips. "Put the shirt on Hermione or I won't be able to restrain myself." I was so shocked by the sudden change in the atmosphere around us that I hadn't realize he was back to normal. Well at least less aggressive. That didn't excuse the mark he left on me though. Then I felt his fingers reaching for the shirt as he lazily button it up.

"You used some Latin words in that spell. What was it?" I asked seeing them around the circle before he closed the gap.

"Aeternus eternus." He spoke those words. "I'm not sure what it means."

"How can you not know what it means? You engraved it into my flesh." I looked up at him now feeling confused.

"It's not anything horrible if that's what you think. Professor Lupin told that was the one I should use. It sounds nice though." He stood up and reached out his hand for mine. How come professor Lupin knew so much about this pheromones thing? After he pulled me to my feet, he used his wand to clean the floor erasing any evidence that there was anyone there. His shirt was massive almost like a dress to me, I seen as I picked Ginny's shirt from off the ground.

"Should throw that out." He said as we walked towards the fireplace.

"I thought it be best if I kept it as a souvenir." I said sarcastically.

"If that's what you want, I mean it did show off more of your body then I care for anyone else to see." His voice sounded amused by his face hinted at nothing but an expressionless look.

"Are we going home now?" I asked unsure were he would take me.

"There's a celebration to be held. We have to attend." He mentions the party that George was throwing.

"Do I have to go? I want to go home." I tried. He only just nodded and waving his wand the candles light went out.

"But this is too big a shirt to wear around." I told him stepping into the fireplace as well. "Of all the places you chose to do this why here?" I asked needing as much answers to the questions I had floating in my head.

"I didn't have a choice either, and you shouldn't look as good as you do if you didn't want my pheromones acting up." He replied. The contract, I remembered. "Besides this way everyone will know what has crossed between us if they see you wearing my shirt."

He winked them. I blushed at his bluntness. He lowered his head to mine and kissed me on the cheek. He was willing to walk into the party bare chest with just a pair of jeans on. Although that wasn't something that should surprise anyone he was always doing stuff like that before. Then I noticed the tattoo along the left side of his lower back. It was what he had in engraved on my chest. Aeternus eternus.

"Fred…" I started and he looked at what I was pointing at. "You have it too."

"See I have it too now there's really no argument on your part about this being unfair." _Yes_. But he didn't have to go through what I went through.

"Did it just appear there?" I asked. He shook his head. How did it get on his flesh? Was it the same time as me? When did that happen?

"Tell Ginny I'll buy her a new shirt." Then he threw the powder and we were standing in inside George's place. Everyone was there. They cheered as we entered holding hands. Why was he avoiding that question?

"Hermione are you all right?" Ginny asked as she rushed to my side. She looked up growling at her smirking brother. I nodded but she pressed her hands around my body turning me, checking for injuries. Then Katie was by my side checking my face for hints of assault. They gasps at seeing my neck.

"What did you do to her?" Katie glared at him with her hands on her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He winked kissing my forehead before he released my hand and started wondering off towards his twin. Who I could see standing on the table raising his glass towards the guys that surrounded him. Harry and Ron included.

"That's why I asked you big git." Katie scorned. He blew her a kiss and disappeared from our view.

"That idiot." Ginny said still holding onto my arm.

"George refused to tell us what was going on, but all he did was wink at the guys and they got it. What are we missing Hermione?" Katie was saying as she continued to shoot hard looks towards the male population.

"Come here." I demanded as we walked into the kitchen. I lowered my shirt enough so that they were able to see the mark. They both gasp covering their mouths.

"Blimey that must have hurt." Ginny said leaning closer to read the inscription.

"George scared us to death all for the sake of a mark, not that this wasn't a huge deal Hermione is just I was so dreading what Fred would have done to you." Katie let out a breath.

"Yeah, well it hurt all the same." I added in.

"I saw something like that on Tonks left shoulder before. Hers said _Fatum._ I remember her telling mum that it meant destiny or something like that. Did Fred tell you what yours meant?" Ginny asked.

"He said he wasn't sure. Just that's the words Professor Lupin told him to use." I answered. They both nodded.

"Are you tired? That wound in your neck needs to be treated." Katie marched me to a seat in front of the island.

"I don't know why he bit me, so please don't ask. All I know is that he has something to do with the blood link they're always talking about." I spoke before they asked. Ginny pulled out her wand and mend my broken skin, healing it enough so that it didn't sting every time I placed my hand there.

"I hope you get the chance to tell Fred about Luna's wedding this Saturday, I can't believe a day before yours. Which would be really bad but in your case most of the things mum's already handling and there's not going to be a ton of people there." Ginny reminded me. In my defense I was a bit distracted and never got around to mentioning that I told Luna I would go to hers the day before mine own.

"Harry's not going?" I asked looking at her now.

"He refused at first but I convinced him to go." Ginny laughed.

"That boy spoils you." Katie shook her head.

"And what's George doing making you his slave?" Ginny teased back.

"If anything he'd definitely wants a love slave." Katie giggled winking at us.

"Ewe…lets change the subject. That's so wrong on so many levels." Ginny shook her head.

"You set yourself up for that one." Me and Katie were laughing now.

"Are you going to ask Fred if he'd want to go with you?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. It just doesn't seem like something he be interested in going to." I found myself yawning.

"This isn't a movie you're asking him to go to. It's a wedding, we all know he's busy and everything but I'm sure he could fit you in his agenda." Katie pointed out. I couldn't believe that an hour or so a go I was screaming in pain, now I was just sitting here having a calm conversation with Ginny and Katie.

"Katie, Ginny… would you think it's strange if the person who claims they're in love with someone else keeps telling you that you belong to them?" I asked now curious.

"Are you asking us if this is just possession? Or there's more to the story?" Katie spoke.

"What did that git say to you this time Hermione?" Ginny asked in a low tone.

"He just said that I'm his. I'm asking because I want to know if this is normal for someone to say to you not being under a spell that is." I explained.

"Fred isn't the kind of guy that would say random things in the spur of the moment. I think that he might actually be falling for you Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"There's no way." I shook my head. "He said that his body and heart are two different things. And I think that he's still in love with Angelina." I said looking down at my hands. The cut that he had cost from him slashing my wrist was still visible. Why did he need to drink my blood? Just like a vampire. But I knew that his blood was running through my veins because of the mark and mine through his.

"I doubt that he's in love with me, if he calls out the name _Hermione _instead of mine the first time we came together." We all turned to see the beautiful black girl leaning on the kitchen door.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHHHH…..I don't own them okay…stop rubbing my nose in it.

(A/N: Hell, I know that he does seem a bit crazy but believe it or not, I will not alter his character to suit your mood. That's just me. Yes. I know that Hermione does seem a lot calmer and less active about what he has done to her. I think that she's just shocked and slowly taking it in. The point is why should she tire herself out fighting with him when in the end it's just a lot of slammed doors and regretted words? I mean I would have freaked out too if someone bit me and drank my blood…but this is a muggle world after all nothing exciting as the wizarding world.)

Chapter Twenty

_More information then I care to know…_

She had grown lovelier than the last time I had seen her, that day in the hospital after the dark lord had been defeated. Even though she had been at the burrow a couple of times during the summers and holidays, I hardly seen her. I had been too occupied with studying and spending time with Harry, Ron and Ginny that it didn't even leave room for much else. Her long black hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she had on a beautiful grey dressed that matched her creamy chocolate skin. Her radiant glow was just as natural to her as her deep beauty. It was impossible for any man not to fall in love with this girl. That man had to be Oliver. If I remember him correctly he would marry the game quidditch if he could.

"ANGIE." Katie was out of her seat and walking to embrace her friend. Ginny smiled and waved. I sat there and stared. I could hear the people in the living room going wild. _Those idiots, they'll kill themselves with all this stupidness_.I thought.

"What did you mean by the first time you and Fred came together?" Then there was a pause as Ginny registered her question and thena disgusted looked came across her face. "I can't picture someone like you being seduced by that idiot."

"Hey…" I interrupted hitting her playfully on the arm.

"It's okay Hermione you and him are going to be married but Angelina chose him by choice." Ginny laughed. "Were you under a spell when that happened?" She took a seat right in front of me shaking her head as she laughed.

"No. Fred is as you can see very charming and very hard to resist." Angelina answered her.

"That's hard to believe." Ginny disagreed.

"Where's Oliver?" Katie burst out.

"He's with the males talking about quidditch and drinking. Oh and Ginny they're planning to play some truth or dare game soon, so I figured you want to know." Katie and Ginny shot up.

"They're drunk out of their minds, this could be dangerous." Katie said walking out of the kitchen with Ginny at her heels. I watched her for a bit and then our eyes met.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled greeting me.

"Hey, Angelina." My voice was a bit shaky. This was after all the woman Fred claimed he loved and they were dating; _don't forget that they would have been married_. I reminded myself.

"I'm not mad about the marriage law, in fact it was a bit of a relieve knowing that there was no pressure about marrying the right person for you when the ministry already picked them, saving you the trouble of doing it yourself." She started and hearing her joke I laughed.

"It was unexpected." I said pushing some of my hair back from my face.

"For me too, but me and Oliver collide very violently together, that he felt the need to brand me." She had been what? Branded as well? "Look at this." With that said she lifted the base of her shirt where a marking stood around the navel of her stomach. The Latin words _Electus Unus_ circled her bellybutton.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked a bit curious now.

"I think he said the chosen one, which is very weird." She laughed. I nodded.

"Angelina…I …" I tried.

"Don't you dare Hermione. It's not your fault and you shouldn't have to feel bad. What's done is done." She was as I remembered, very lovely.

"It not right you loved him first before the marriage law took affect…" Her brown eyes soften a bit more.

"There is nothing you can do Hermione, you can not make everything right, this is how it should be." She was unbelievable understanding.

"Why don't you hate me?" I blurted out. It startled her at first but then she smiled.

"I can not hate you for something that was beyond your control, and before you start thinking that if things were different I'd still be with him. You're wrong." What was she saying? "You know all about the basic instinct thing, well that would have explained why he always mentioned you while we were dating in the beginning. You were turning seventeen at that time and your full on attraction to Fred would have been off. But at nineteen for him, it was like crazy and intense but you know Fred he hides everything very well."

"Where are you going with this?" I interrupted.

"I just want to say that it wasn't destine for me and him is all. You had nothing to do with us not being together. In the beginning I really believed that we were in love but believing that we were, isn't the same thing as _being_. And we found out this summer just a month ago when you were at the burrow." I continued nodding trying to process all this information.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"It was weird because our aura together was very conflicting and we should have known but we were convinced that we belonged together…I know this is disturbing to hear about Hermione, because he's marrying you after all, but I'm telling you this so that you don't doubt that he's in love with you." What was she going on about? He wasn't in love with me.

"Hermione listen." She called back my attention after seeing my reaction to her words. "It's always been you, even before the marriage law was passed. He might have fooled himself at first but it caught up with him, the first time me and him made love, he growled out your name. The thing is he didn't even realize that he done it. His subconscious mind must have alerted his body as he thought of you."

"Angelina that must have been horrible, your first time and he calls out someone else's name. I would have been furious." I told her.

"I was at first but he wasn't looking at me that night, he was seeing you. And then when he fell asleep he called out your name again. When he woke he was very confused so we argued over it and then he's been bloody moody after that. Then the marriage law happened and it started making sense about him being so drawn to you, beside Professor Lupin's right, there's a reason Professor Dumbledore wanted you two together."

She let out a breath. Fred was in love with me? He and Angelina had been going out for about a year. Of course my attraction to him did come later after I turned eighteen, where he had already been aware of his body's desire, I was just coming into my own.

"Did you know that he was going to ask you to marry him?" I asked changing the subject without a thought.

"Yes, George told me but you see the thing with me and Oliver is that he's strange, and I mean very strange. It was a day before the marriage law was passed he was standing at my door in the pouring rain telling me that he should be at quidditch practice but he needed to see me. Mind you, we haven't seen each other since leaving Hogwarts or during the war but there he was soaking through his knickers and staring at me.There was a sudden pull and here we are now." She laughed at that memory.

"What did Fred say after he found out about you two?" I questioned.

"He was bitter about it totally convinced that we were meant to be together… I think he was just fighting off the feelings he had for you." Then she placed one of her hands on mine. "Come to our wedding this Friday."

"I don't know I already have so much going on and I don't know if Fred will want to…" I started.

"Hermione please, I would really like you there." I gave in nodding.

"I guess you and him are still friends huh?" I asked.

"Yes. He's more calm about everything now" She smiled. That was understatement. "Have you two done it yet?" That question made my cheeks burned. It was out of nowhere.

"Angelina…"

"You haven't, why not? You know that he can't hold himself back longer than he has to. What are you waiting for?" I was appalled by her sudden outburst.

"I'm not ready for that, I shouldn't have to justified myself to you." I shot back at her.

"I just can not believe that he hasn't tried to touch you yet. Hermione I don't think any man in his right man would be able to control himself being near you." She seemed surprised. "You're so gorgeous." My felt my face burn more warmly.

"He can't control himself, but it's either I pull back or we get interrupted, so his feelings always cools off." I answered looking at the counter now. She was so upfront about everything. "You'll come to our wedding this Sunday as well then?" I looked up to see her smiling and nodding.

"We're okay then?" She asked now.

"We've always been okay." I laughed. "I didn't want you thinking that I was the other woman is all."

"I thought that you would think that about me as well." She was laughing too. "Let's see what your Latin word says." I paused and stared at her for a bit and then pulled his shirt down to reveal my mark.

"How did you know?" I asked her as she read the words.

"That shirt is kind of transparent so I can see the dark tone of your skin color that doesn't match the smoother one." She replied. **"Aeternus eternus."** She seemed lost in thought.

"I don't know what it means, just that professor Lupin told him to use it." I told her.

"I guess we'll have to ask him then. That does look painful, if it's any consolation Hermione. Mine hurt like hell too and I couldn't believe that he bit me." She moved her hair revealing her neck to show me the marks where the new skin was covering.

"ANGELINA, ANGELINA WHERE ARE YOU?" We heard someone call her. Wood came stumbling into the kitchen looking like he had too much to drink. He was a bit taller than her with his dark brown hair and puffy green eyes looking amused.

"Oliver." She sighed standing up to help him. He swung an arm over her shoulder, putting all his weight on her small frame. "We better head home he's got practice tomorrow anyways and I just can't wait to see his face waking up to the pounding headaches." She winked at me as she dragged him out the door while he stared at her in awe and I thought I hear him say "_You're the best Angelina…that girl in the kitchen she looks like Hermione_".

"I'll see you at the wedding." Angelina called back as she disappeared from my view. I sat in the kitchen for a while looking around then I spotted the box George had been carrying earlier. Hoping maybe there was something else to drink then firewhiskey and so many others. There was some butterbeer at the bottom and I smiled taking out the mug. I walked into the living room to see that the party had died down and there was Ron in a corner making out with Lavender.

Ginny was sitting on the coffee table across from Harry who sat in the armchair watching her intensely as she told him a story, I could tell by her hand gestures. His hands resting on her lap as she spoke with so much passionate. I smiled at them and slammed into someone as I continued forward. It was George and Katie dancing in the middle of nowhere. Katie was beaming at him like he was the greatest person in the world and he was staring back knowing that she was his whole world.

"Hey guys." I said as I kept moving further towards my destination. They were oblivious to my presences. I saw Verity with her fiancé; it was Seamus Finnigan from Hogwarts. It was definitely a small world. They were sitting on the couch just staring at each other. Odd for someone who claims to hate her. I turned to see Charlie and Alicia by the fire place watching the fire dance, with their hands connected. Bill and Fleur were absence which meant they must have left already.

There was Lee Jordan with his fiancée Parvati Patil. Now that was another couple I didn't expect either. They were dancing as well but not anywhere near George and Katie. I couldn't see the other redhead anywhere until I reached the armchair in the other corner. He looked like he was sleeping. I walked over towards him, kneeling down to watch his sleeping form. It was so sweet. I stood up to go back into the kitchen when his arms snaked out and pulled me onto his lap, spilling some of the butterbeer.

"Fred, honestly." I snarled. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Hmmm…honey, milk and butterbeer." He muttered. He took the cup from me taking a sip. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when a popping noise came out of nowhere. I guess George was more easy going about anyone just popping into visit. We looked up to see Bill's distraught face as he marched towards us. I never thought he was capable of making one that didn't match his handsome face.

"You two gather everyone one and meet me back at the burrow and hurry." His voice was a little shaky.

"What's going on Bill?" Fred asked as we slowly rose to our feet.

"Just get everyone to the burrow, we'll explain there." But Fred grabbed his arm just as he was about to apparate.

"What's gotten Bill Weasley so displaced?" Fred asked.

"Fred…" I said grabbing his other arm.

"Tonks was attacked and we need to find professor Lupin." Bill finally said.

"WHAT?" The whole room was now drawn to the conversation.

"Are you telling us that Professor Lupin attacked Tonks and is missing?" I asked still holding on to Fred's arm.

"Yes."

(A/N: Either I gave you too much inform or not enough, because I know for a fact that you might be able to take in what I threw at you or you won't. I know there's hardly any Fred and Hermione interaction but she did discover the truth: He called out her name when he's making love with someone else. Heehee. Or was I suppose to say something about him loving her…? Hmmm…)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: It sucks that I don't own them…

Chapter Twenty one

_Just Stressed, random things and wrong words…_

We waited patiently for the doctor to come out of her room to tell us what exactly we were dealing with and why had professor Lupin transformed on a moonless night? Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley were out searching for him. Harry and Ron went to see the Ministry about a cure and making sure that any attacks didn't make the headlines. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan went to the couples place incase he returned. That left me, Ginny and Katie sitting at the hospital. Lavender, Parvati and Alicia were back at the burrow reassuring Mrs.Weasley that everything was going to be all right.

"I'm so scared for her." I heard Ginny whisper sadly.

"Tonks is tough, she'll be fine." I tried fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I didn't think that it was possible for him to change on a moonless night." Katie spoke while staring towards the empty hallways.

"There's an actual way for him to change without the full moon but, professor Lupin has been so calm lately that I never thought it possible for something like this to occur." I told them, the expression on their face was clueless.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Ginny shot a hard look my way.

"He has to be under a lot of stress. I mean way more than his body can handle." I answered.

"Not possible. He's happy. I see it all the time, him and Tonks are in love there's no way he could be stress." Ginny said denying what I had told her.

"It's not always about him or her; it could be a great deal of other things Ginny." I reasoned.

"What could he possibly be stressed about?" Ginny asked staring at me to see if I could come up with an answer.

"Ginny please calm down." Katie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's stressed out about the baby." Came a soft voice. We all looked up to see Tonks walking towards us being accompanied by one of the doctors. She had some scars oh her face and her right arm was bandaged but, the blood stains were still soaking through. Other than that she didn't seem at all damage as we suspected.

"I placed a shield up." She answered before any of us could ask.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" We all squealed jumping up to embrace her but, then thought twice incase we inflicted more pain. She nodded and placed her good hand on her stomach.

"Can we take her home then?" I turned and asked the doctor.

"Provide that she gets a lot of rest, she's lucky that the attack hadn't caused her to have a miscarriage." He said to us.

"Thank you doctor." Katie said taking hold of one of Tonks's arm. We arrived at the burrow to find a worried Mrs. Weasley holding a cup of tea and staring out the window, a sleeping Alicia beside her, Lavender and Parvati whispering quietly to each other. Mrs. Weasley noticing our presences dropped her cup and headed straight for us.

"I'm fine Molly." Tonks assured her so there was no fuss.

"I doubt that, we thought that you would have surely been were Bill was two years ago." Mrs. Weasley said taking her hand and helping her to a seat.

"I didn't give him a chance to bite me, not with the baby just forming." She smiled patting her flat stomach, for now.

"Why would he turn? It doesn't make sense?" Mrs. Weasley said taking a seat right beside her.

"Stress." Me and Tonks answered at the same time.

"Always been brilliant." She smiled at me. I blushed at the comment. Thanks to professor Snape for making us write that essay on werewolves, I did more research than I had intent to.

"A baby is a special gift, why would he be stressed?" Lavender's voice was heard.

"It's just he's not sure how he'll be a proper father with the transformation every month and then there's the worry if the baby will have his trademarks and be a werewolf itself. He's scared that the child will not accept him." Tonks spoke sadly looking at her bandaged arm. "I'm scared that he'll leave me after the child is born because he fears for it, that he'll harm his own creation." Tonks was suddenly in tears.

"I will never leave you." The voice came from the door way. We looked up to see professor Lupin wrapped in a black robe limping towards us with Bill and Charlie supporting him, while Mr. Weasley followed quietly behind them. "You are everything to me. You're my life." Tonks was on her feet now moving towards the tired looking man. They embraced softly for the sake of not causing each other any more pain. There seemed to be scratch marks along his arms and legs. In his werewolf stage that must have been the cause of those injuries.

"I'm sorry my love." I heard Professor Lupin apologize but, Tonks brushed it off with a kiss. Then Tonks and Bill lead him into the living room to lie down on the couch.

"I suppose I will go get the twins and their friend from Remus's place." Mr. Weasley said heading towards the fireplace.

"Charlie I think it's best if you take your bride home." Mrs. Weasley smiled looking at Alicia's sleeping form.

"I suppose I should she's has tons to do tomorrow." Charlie went and picked up the sleeping girl; with a kiss to his mother's cheek he was gone.

"Mum, I think it'll be best if you let Professor Lupin and Tonks stay the night just to be on the safe side. I'll get Fleur and stay as well." Bill suggested. After Mrs. Weaslsey nodded Bill disappeared.

"I'll go see if they need anything." Mrs. Weasley started towards the exhausted couple.

"Mum, are you mental? Let them bond for a little while. This was a scary night for both of them." Ginny pulled at her mother's hand.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Weasley agreed returning to her seat. I scanned around the room to find that Katie was boiling some water, probably for tea, Lavender and Parvati were just sitting in silences as they stared at the couple, Ginny was headed up the stairs, maybe to bed.

"Good night everyone." Correct. "Hermione if you do decide to stay just come to my room, Fred's a git anyways he'll probably stay up with Lee and George all night." I nodded. Then suddenly she walked back downstairs, circling her mother's sitting frame and giving her a kiss on the cheeks, I heard.

"I'm sorry mum. Good night." And then she was out of sight.

"Lee's going to be staying tonight?" Lavender asked Parvati.

"I suppose so, I mean after we're married they won't see each other as often because we're headed to Ireland for awhile. " Parvati explained.

"Why are you going to Ireland again?" Lavender questioned.

"He's doing something with the muggle's production, I'm not sure really."

"Katie, why don't we head upstairs as well to rest?" I suggested seeing that she could barely keep her eyes open.

"No, I'm fine and it'll be weird sleeping without George." What did she just say? How had she suddenly become so dependent on him? That was strange. How was it possible to be so entrapped by someone that there was certain things you were able to do and other things that were near impossible because they had to be there as well? Their relationship was growing more deeply every day.

"Hermione darling I think it's best if you head to bed. Your link is still weak due to the fact that you and Fred have not completed the blood link." _That bloody blood link again._

"I'm fine." I lied but, at that moment my head throbbed and I found myself hitting the floor and knew nothing else.

I woke to see amazing green eyes staring at me.

"Harry Potter you scared me too death. Why are you just sitting there?" I asked grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He laughed blocking my attacks with his hands. "Mrs. Weasley asked me to see if you were all right. Fred's at the joke shop with George and Lee Jordan inventing some more crazy contraptions, as soon as they heard that Professor Lupin was fine and Tonks survived they disappeared." It was so nice to know that he was still more involved with his business rather then be here with me. I thought bitterly.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked seeing that the curtains weren't drawn up yet.

"It's around six in the morning, the sun's about to rise. Want to go downstairs?" Harry asked standing up and reaching out his hands for mine.

"I suppose so. Wait were you here with me all night?" I questioned looking up at him.

"No, Ron was here earlier but Lavender wanted to sleep so he left. We took turns watching you and Ginny's asleep already so there wasn't any point in me bothering her. So here I am." He laughed once again.

"Thanks." I replied a bit weakly as I took his hands. We moved quietly throughout the house so that we didn't disturb any ones slumber. We sat at the bench we had been on a day or two ago. And the sun was just rising into the sky as we sat staring a head.

"I don't want to go to Malfoy's wedding." Harry finally broke the silences.

"I know you don't but you're doing this for the woman you love, shouldn't that be enough?" I teased messing his already wild hair some more.

"Maybe, but you know that I can't argue with Ginny, she has this way that always ends up with me losing." He confessed. "I adore her so much."

"I know you do." I smiled taking his hand in mine. I guess Fred's stupid spell didn't work after all. Harry was in no danger. Then sudden the mark on my chest started burning, it was like someone pouring hot lava over my skin. I screamed in pain letting go of Harry's hand, my breathing became rapid and my throat was filled with thick blood. I spat it out.

I heard Harry panicking and trying to reach for me but I had to push him away so that he didn't get hurt as well. The pain was impossible to bear. _Stupid Fred_. I fell to the ground trying to inhale as much air as I could take in but it wasn't getting through. I felt the blood choking down in my throat and the air supply was becoming low. What was happening? Why was this happening to me?

"HERMIONE!" I hear Harry yell as he desperately tried to help me. He was on the ground kneeling beside me now and in complete panic. Then roughs hands grabbed me and I was swung into the redheads arms. I closed my eyes as another wave of pain swept through me.

"You're late." I heard Harry growl at Fred.

"The thing is Harry this won't have happened if the intimate bond you two share wasn't so intimate." Fred replied. I could almost here the smugness in his voice.

"I took her hand earlier, nothing like that happened." Harry told him.

"Taking her hand and holding it is two different things Harry my boy. If you were taking her hand it's just like a kid following your lead, holding her hand is more intimate and expressing the closeness of your relationship, for that the spell becomes alive."

"That's a stupid spell to place on someone anyhow." Harry retorted.

"Once again this ties in with the blood link." Fred reminds him. I found myself wrapping my arms around Fred's neck to draw him closer. When he was there the pain had stopped.

"Look, Fred you know that I think you're great, but should these spells you place on her become too dangerous I will not hesitate to kill you." Harry warned. "I love this girl; I don't want her in pain because your selfishness demands it."

"I have no desire to place her in danger." Fred told him.

"Good heavens, what are you all doing out here making so much noise?" I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Weasley's standing at the door hands on her waist and shooting us all dirty looks.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley Fred and I are finish." Harry left back into the house.

"Didn't mean to wake you mum." Fred smiled at her, giving him a disgusted look she turned to go back in the house as well.

"Hermione I warned you about touching other guys." Fred said staring down at me.

"No you said that any man that touches me will die; you didn't say anything about me suffering the consequences if I were to touch someone." I shot back at him.

"Oh, well I thought I mentioned it." He sat down on the bench with me still in his arms.

"No you didn't and I can't believe I'm not allowed to embrace any of my friends without getting hurt." I glared at him annoyed.

"Look, without a proper blood link, you and I are still unattached, the mark is just doing its thing," He answered.

"Whatever." I shrugged trying to remove myself from his grip.

"We're not done Hermione." He drew me closer. "Tell me about Malfoy's wedding."

"It's this Saturday. I told Luna I would go." I tried to make it sound causal but it came out a bit shaky.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood from Hogwarts?" I nodded. "She's marrying Malfoy?"

"Are you going to come with me?" I asked hoping the answer will not be a rude one.

"I can't come with you; I have better things to do." That was worse than rude, beyond on it even.

"Wasting time inventing mindless stuff." I said without a thought, I knew that I had gone too far when he stood up and I tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned his back towards me, not even giving me a second glance and went into the house. The door slammed shut.

A/N: Hey I know this was a late update. I been super busy with the engagement plans and everything but not to worry…I'm doing the best I can to get them posted. The next chapter will be interesting so do not fret…and to Sinister spider thanks for those words. That made my day. And for those of you always wanting more…you shall have more.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I had a dream that they were mine… but then I woke up and they weren't.

Chapter Twenty Two

_There's the strange encounter, the wedding and the on growing attraction_

The next two days were dead, if that was the right thing to say. Fred was upset with me still and spends most of the time at the Joke shop or at George's place. There wasn't anytime in the day to communicate because I would be at St. Mungo's hospital studying and putting my craft to work, it took all my spare time concentrating. Our flat was near the Joke shop and after George had given me the keys to it from Fred; I knew that he was more than angry.

At least this way I would be able to come and go as I please, without having to bother him. I never thought anything could get him to the stage he was at now. I must have hurt him deeply for that kind of reaction. I should apologize. _But he shouldn't have said what he said about having something better to do then spend time with his bride._ I lectured myself. _He hates Malfoy; it's like asking him to burn down his Joke shop. He would never do it. That's why he said what he said_. My reasonable side defends.

I was always asleep when he came home, and he was always gone when I woke. So much for us attempting to make this relationship work, this was like a never ending battle. I woke early on this glorious Friday morning and went down to Diagon Alley to pick up my dress since I wasn't unable to the last couple of days and walked by their shop as well. _I think you should go in and apologizes_. I told myself. _I mean today is Angelina's wedding and you'll be seeing each other, so the less tension the better_. I pulled open the door to the **Witches Wedding Dress** store to run into a familiar face.

"Luna fancy meeting you here, again." I smiled walking into the shop.

"Hello Hermione." She returned the smile backing away from the doorway. "I left this here, and if Draco finds out, he'll have another fit and we'll end up arguing and usually with arguing it always leads…" I raised my hand to stop her. That was more than I care to know. I looked at the hand she raised now. The thing she had left here was a jade bracelet with two black dragons entwining together in engraved in it. It was so enchanting to stare at, like the two dragons were moving to draw closer together.

"How can he not know it was missing if it's so important?" I asked looking at the blonde girl now.

"Let's just say I had to wear long sleeves, and when we're alone I usually distract him so… here I am now." She laughed.

"Hard to believe you two haven't killed each other spending all that time together." I teased.

"Oh believe me, the first couple times that's all we wanted to do. Now it's just a lot of kiss and make up. No one expected this union, not even me." Then she paused. "You're marrying Fred Weasley; you two are probably enjoying this, more than any other couple." I bit down on my lower lip.

"Oh, if you only knew." I answered.

"I think you two make a lovely pair…oh you are still coming this Saturday aren't you?" She asked taking my hand. Today I noticed that she wore a bright green overcoat and a long navy skirt with brown shoes, her wand still in her left ear.

"I won't miss it." I responded squeezing her shoulder. "Mine is on Sunday I'm sure Ginny send an invitation to you…" The door was sudden pushed open.

"I can't leave you alone without you wondering all over the place." The cold voice came at us. We turned to see Draco Malfoy once again all in black, with a hard look on his handsome face. His platinum hair was pushed back.

"Why does it matter where I go?" She asked pushing pass me walking towards him.

"It matters because I wasn't informed." He threw angrily at her.

"Once again Draco, I'll do as I please. You can't stop me." She stopped just a few steps away from him, looking just as upset.

"If I have to lock you up in a dungeon and chain you to the wall, I will do it, woman." He howled at her.

"You wouldn't dare?" She challenged. _Oh no Luna bad move_. I thought looking at the burning reaction in Draco Malfoy's eyes as the challenge was drawn. _Run Luna, Run_. I cried out to her. Draco moved so quickly and grabbed her. She let out a surprise scream before he threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the door. _Barbaric_, I laughed amused.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." I heard as they disappeared from my view. I walked towards the counter and just realized that there were other people in here and they had witness that whole scene. After trying on my dress again to see if it fit correctly, I was mortified to hear what the sales clerk was saying.

"Your fiancé was in here earlier and he already bought the dress for you." _What? Why?_ He knew that I wanted to pay for the dress myself, but why would he do that he was upset with me? I didn't know whether to be relieved that he was being thoughtful or upset that he jumped at the chance to show me up with his wealth, just because he could. I was fighting whether or not to go marching in there demanding that we talk or just hit him.

"He's gorgeous, your fiancé." The clerk said blushing.

"I doubt that after I'm done with him." I answered. After thanking her for the dress, I stormed out of there and headed towards the Joke shop. I pushed the door open to find that only Verity was sitting at the counter talking to her fiancé Seamus. I realized that they both left after Bill informed us of the incident involving Tonks and Lupin. I guess Mr. Weasley said that it be best if it they didn't involve any more people than necessary. There were hardly any customers in the store; this was a first for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were called to get ready for the wedding at ten today." _What? Why?_

"Hermione, its Angelina's and Oliver's wedding. Fred and George are the best mates. Did you not know?" Seamus asked looking at me oddly.

"I guess not." I shook my head. "Aren't you two going?"

"Yes, but Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley thought it best to see if anyone will be shopping today so here we are. It'll only be open for another hour or two so after that we'll be headed to the wedding." Verity explained. Her bosses were insane.

"I guess I better head home then." I waved good bye and was out the door. He was Oliver's best man? George was as well but, neither mentioned that fact. Fred wasn't speaking to me so I understood but, why didn't George say anything? _I guess because you haven't seen him since the last day you talked_. I told myself.

There was a knock on the door just before I was going to floo powder to the church, they were at. It was Harry and Ginny.

"You look stunning Hermione." Harry smiled. I had on a long backless midnight blue dress with a small slit just near my right knee and I had my hair up in curls. The shoes I had on, the heels were a bit high for my liking but they went well with the dress so I really couldn't complain. This made me almost at eye level with Harry. Who was wearing a black dressed robe with a white bow tie, and his once wild hair seemed a bit tamed but some strands stuck out to give him his famous look. I turned to Ginny who was in a light creamy pink dress which went just above her knees, strapless matching her skin color, which was nicely lush. There were hints of freckles that trailed on her smooth skin.

"You two look amazing." I gestured for them to come in.

"Wow, I can't believe that Angelina and Oliver are actually going to be married in just an hour or so." Ginny laughed.

"I never would have thought it." Harry added in.

"I thought she would have been my sis…"Harry suddenly kissed Ginny stopping her in mid sentence.

"Oh get a room you two." I laughed without giving what Ginny was going to say a second thought. Then I heard Ginny whisper softly to an expressionless Harry.

"Sorry." I looked over to see him caress his left hand to her face lightly then kissing her forehead. We arrived at the church just moments later to find that it was packed with so many witches and wizards. Ron and Lavender were seated at the front, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. Bill and Fleur next to them, Charlie was sitting with Verity and Seamus one row behind. There was no sign of professor Lupin or Tonks yet, but I was sure they'll show up.

I looked around to see that the ceiling had been bewitched to look like thousands of candles burning. The rows of benches were decorated with beautiful flowers. The drapes were white and covered with rose petals trailing down. It was so magical, and then Ginny pulled me into the sixth row because everywhere that was close was full. As I took a seat I looked up to see my fiancé looking beyond any words I could describe. He was so tall, so handsome, and extremely gorgeous as he stood up there smiling to Oliver and laughing with George, who looked amazing as well.

I heard my heart pounding loudly in my chest as I watched his every movement. How could I not want that guy standing there so dreamy? His red hair begging to be messed, his eyes sparkling with delight, his lips looked so tempting. _What were these thoughts_? I screamed. I couldn't take my eyes of off him. He was unaware of my eyes on him the whole time and continued his on going conversation. Then the wedding begun, I couldn't pull myself to look at anyone else.

"Don't drool Hermione." Ginny's nudge threw me back into reality as I saw Katie and Alicia walk down the isle. They both looked stunning in the golden dresses, with their hair in curls bouncing around their shoulders, both of them carrying a bouquet of irises. Then the wedding march was played and a beautiful Angelina started down the isle with her father. I wonder what was going through Fred's mind at the moment. This was the girl he loved, or thought he loved. His first physical relationship, and the fact he was one of the best man to the man she was marrying. There was no expression on his face; George how ever was smiling so warmly that it made Katie wink at him as she saw his face. Alicia had also looked over to Charlie who gave her a small wave. The pastor was there now as Angelina reached her groom's side.

The whole ceremony was so moving I found tears running down my face. They looked so devoted to each other. Yet during the whole thing Fred didn't once turn to look my way. What was wrong with him? Did my words hit a soft spot? This was Fred Weasley; nothing ever bothered or affected him before. Surely a thoughtless comment wasn't going to make him pout all day long. _Why did I want him to look at me anyways? _

Much later during the dinner everyone was on the dance floor having a wonderful time, I was about to call it a night and go see Angelina and Oliver to sent them my best wishes, but they were talking in the middle of the dance floor with their friends so I decided to wait.

"Harry told as about your situation." I heard, looking up to see the grinning redhead looking down on me.

"Hello Ronald." I blew him a kiss, knowing that I won't be able to physically touch him. He took a seat beside me.

"I wish I could ask you to dance, I mean that moron is too busy flirting over there to ask you himself." Ron motioned his head towards were Fred was talking with a couple of girls, probably telling them jokes. That idiot.

"I'm sure that Lavender would love for you to ask her to dance." I smiled pulling out of my seat to go and give that redhead a piece of my mind. Who did he think he was? I ran into Harry and Ginny who were in a lip lock match and pushed them playful away. But when I got half way there one of the girls he had been chatting with pulled him to her and kissed him. My heart missed a beat, I gasp covering my mouth and for the first time all day our eyes met as he pushed the girl violently towards the ground. I saw him come towards me but I turned and made a run for it. I felt his arms around me before I even made it pass the crowd.

"Hermione listen." I fought to get out of his grasp.

"She kissed you, yet nothing happened. I wanted to hold my best friend's hand and I suffer. It's not fair." I threw at him as he held me.

"That's because I already claimed you as mine, you haven't yet with me." He said turning me to face him. I just didn't understand any of these crazy rules, the blood link and the pheromones.

"Let me go Fred." I whispered bitterly staring into his blue eyes.

"No." His tone was just as bitter. I wanted to get away but there was no way I could loosen his grip without drastic measures and I couldn't injure the best man before he made the final toast to the happy couple. So I pulled him towards me and kissed him. I didn't expect the sweetest of the kiss to make my heart beat rapidly, it was much needed from our time apart, so it was very difficult to pull away but, I had to because I was upset with him. He was so drawn to the kiss that his grip loosened a bit which was enough for me to knee him between his legs and run.

I however didn't count on him stepping on the small train attached to my long blue dress and hearing the ripping sound as Fred fell to the floor and my dress started unraveling, exposing my bare legs. It stopped just before it got near the middle of my thighs. That was way too short for my liking. I looked down at Fred who was just pushing himself up and around to the crowd of people who now saw this.

"That was definitely not a smart move Hermione." Fred growled stalking towards me. He was holding the ripped part of my dress that was still somehow attached and smirking as he did so now. "One more hard tug and all eyes are on you."

"What are you playing at?" I asked trying to pull the remainder of the dress as far as it would go lower trying to cover up as much skin as I could. "You won't sink that low all just to…" He was so close now.

"You'll be surprise." He smirked. The burning look was in his eyes now.

"Fred Weasley don't you dare." I cried out as he moved closer.

"I heard the word dare." And he slowly tugged at the torn dress.

(A/N: Heehee evil...**Fanficfan**...yes I realized that...I was thinking that as well but you were the one who inspired me to do it and I want to thank you. **Amwong88 **you always ask the best questions...I guess I don't think twice about stuff like that so it always leaves most people confused...and I'm still trying to pull all the pieces together, so thanks to everyone for bearing with me and your patiences. To **Escaped-the- arrange**...It was done before I was born so our families have to come together through our marriage, I've always known that I would end up marrying him so I'm not surprised or thrilled but I still have a year..so thank you)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: There's no way their mine.

Chapter Twenty Three

_What the Latin words means…_

It was a good thing that Mrs. Weasley walked by when she did. Fred got an ear full and I was able to find my wand and mend the tear. By then it was time for Fred to make the final toast with George, who had to be pulled away from Katie with so much force.

"I heard Oliver's taking Angelina to Scotland for their honeymoon." Ginny said as she took a seat beside me. Harry was standing with Ron surrounded by a group of men, waiting for the final toast as well.

"That's lovely." I answered angling my head to watch the twins start their toast.

"Me and Harry decided to go to Romania." I turned then to look at her.

"Romania? Really? Why?" That question came out more surprised than I had anticipated.

"Just because there, Harry can avoid as much press as possible, any where else he'll get recognized." I nodded agreeing with her. Harry was still too famous for his own good and if anything he would never have the quiet life everyone else had.

"Where's that git taking you?" She asked shooting Fred a rude glare.

"I'm not sure…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen if we could have your attention please…" George interrupted my sentence as he stood on a chair raising his glass of wine. He looked over to the bride and groom's table.

"We've known Oliver for a long time. And yes for those of you that have been wondering we were in love for a short while." George carried on winking at Angelina, who laughed as Oliver scowled.

"Don't deny it Oliver you were crazy about George." Fred laughed as well. This got the crowd cheering causing Oliver to blush red and looking more annoyed, leave it those two to make matters worse.

"The couple you see before you now I, myself thought was the most unlikely to be put together, yet I believe that fate had a hand in dealing their cards and now you see before you the most in love pair, beside Katie and myself that is to say." George paused. "Fulfilling their destines, congratulations you two."

"Now Angelina it hurts that you won his heart, I'm willing to let him go if you promise me that I get signed into his will." George joked as he raised his glass.

"To Angelina and Oliver we wish you the best." As Fred toast his glass with George. "And loads of happiness." The crowd applauded as the twins bowed playfully. It was now Katie and Alicia's turn to give a speech, nothing as outrageous as Fred and George's but short and sweet.

The hall was getting less and less crowd as the night was pulling to an end. People were heading home now; Ginny was back in Harry's arms dancing. Ron was also twirling a laughing Lavender, George was trying to fed Katie some cake but, of course on purpose missed her mouth and got her right cheek, which then started a food fight between the two of them and my soon to be husband was no where in sight. _Oh just perfect tomorrow was Luna's wedding and then it was mine. Just great,_ I was so glad that my parents were flying back tomorrow morning to be here. _Why won't they? They're you parents after all._

I had been too busy to write, but I was sure to send little notes to assure them everything was well. I looked up to see professor Lupin and Tonks headed my way. My first instinct was to jump up and embrace them but then I remembered the spell and just waved smiling to them.

"Hermione, my dear why are you not dancing?" Professor Lupin asked staring down at me.

"The only one who I'm able to dance with is missing in action." I replied smiling at him warmly.

"He said the words out loud didn't he?" Tonks laughed. _What words out loud?_

"What's that?" I asked turning to Tonks now.

"Any kind of words to indicate that you belong to him." She continued to giggle.

"It'll wear off after the blood link." Professor Lupin answered.

"Please tell me what this blood link you keep talking about is? I need to know." I pleaded but there was a sad look on his tired face.

"I wish I could but, what's going on between you two, I can not interfere with. If he refuses to tell you then I have no say." He explained.

"But you told him to use the Latin words that he engraved on my chest." I retorted.

"Yes. I did but he knew that he was suppose to leave his mark on you, don't ask me I don't know how he knew. So he asked which word it was that could be used. And for you and you alone Hermione, since you and him are already connected soul to soul. That was the only one that he was allowed to use, anyone else it would be settles in during the blood link." It was strange that when I was looking at Angelina, hers didn't have the circle that mine had from the ring on Fred's necklace. It was specially done. We didn't have a blood link yet.

"So whatever word the male utters under his beneath during the blood link those words are shown in Latin onto the mate's skin and then it later appears somewhere else on the male's body." Tonks tried to clarify what professor Lupin was saying.

"Can you at least tell me what the words mean?" I asked shaking my head after all this information.

"It means Eternal." I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Unbelievable of all the words that had to be on my skin, Eternal. I knew that this marriage was never going to be broken but did the word have to be so drastic. Like we were totally devoting ourselves to each other. This was so unreal. We weren't even friends and both of us had _Eternal _on our bodies. All because our souls were connected.

"Its full meaning will make sense once you and Fred begin to get along." Tonks smiled.

"Probably more likely when hell freezes over." I replied dryly.

"Of course." I heard professor Lupin chuckle. "Come my dear, shall we dance?" he asked Tonks who nodded waving to me as they left for the dance floor.

"See you at the wedding tomorrow, don't forget we have to stay for the whole thing, Luna says that it starts at eight." Ginny came to say her good byes.

"Good night Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow as well." Harry was now beside Ginny.

"Can you take me with you?" I asked pouting at them.

"No, Fred said that he wants to take you home, so we can't." Ginny shook her head laughing.

"I don't care if he wants to dance with the devil in the pale moon light. I'll go home when I want to go home." I answered which got Harry laughing and Ginny laughing harder.

"I've asked him to dance a couple of times but, he always declines my invitation." The low tone came our way. Harry and Ginny ceased their laughing grasping their stomachs as they did so.

"Maybe he's got better things to do." I snarled turning to face him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Harry and Ginny were quietly taking their leave.

"Yeah, like causing people to sin." He grinned. "Would my lovely fiancée care to dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"If I refuse?" I tried.

"I didn't think that you would but if you are insisting to let me reassure that the consequences are dire." He said in a calm voice.

"Please that's getting old." I waved a hand careless at him.

"HERMIONE, WE CAN'T SHAG IN THE COAT CLOSET…" He yelled as I called his bluff. At that I jumped up covering his mouth with my hand. He grabbed hold of that hand and kissed it as I felt my face blushing and most of the people staring at us, Angelina and Oliver included.

"You idiot, that was uncalled for." I glared at him with hatred.

"I warned you." He answered still smirking. Some of the people dancing beside us stared curiously. "You look good when you're all flushed like that." He whispered in my ears sending that once again shivering feeling down my spine.

"Shut it pervert." I spun as he twirled me, and fell slightly back as he dipped me. Then I was pulled back into his embrace.

"I miss your smell." He said suddenly as he inhaled my scent. "Did anybody tell you yet that you look so drop dead gorgeous?"

"Loads." I lied. He nodded and that was the rest of our conversation until I remembered the dress.

"You got some nerve buying what was rightfully mine to buy." I snarled accusingly at him.

"Of course you out of all people would take something as simple as this and turn it into something insulting." His sudden calm face was darkening now.

"You had no right to do it." I replied pulling away from him.

"When it comes to you Hermione, I think I have every right." What the hell kind of answer was that? This only enraged me more. I tugged at him to release my hand but it was a death grip. "This wasn't anything; I already said I'd pay for the wedding."

"I told you that my father was paying for half." I was ready to go into a shouting match with him.

"Not everything is going to be your way Hermione." Then the music stopped and we stood there staring at each other.

"Why is it so hard for you to get in your thick skull that you can't…?" He interrupted me with a kiss. It was anything but sweet. It was long and very aggressive. I tried to pull away. Then his hands cupped my cheeks and he pressed his nose to mine.

"It was just a dress." And he left me staring at his tall frame disappearing off the dance floor. He was right. I don't know why I was so worked up about it. It was just probably because I needed an excuse to argue with him. Maybe it would have seemed weird if we didn't argue.

When I arrived back our flat, it was pitch black meaning that Fred was still out partying with his friends and probably wouldn't be home until early that next morning. I switched on the lights and headed towards my room. As I was stripping off the dress, I saw the letters on my chest glow. The reminder of his mark.

I woke later than I had planned to and rushed into the bathroom. There was no way I was going to arrive late to a Malfoy's wedding, even if it meant Luna was my friend. Those pureblood already frowned upon the likes of a mudblood and there was no way I let them think any worse of me than their arrogant society already thought. I finished getting dressed and wanted to see if Fred had arrived home yet. Maybe I could convince him to come with me after all. I spotted the contract on the coffee table as I quickly passed it. I would have to talk to him about that too. I knocked lightly then gently pushed the door opened.

"Fred…I…" _What the bloody hell?_ There were two people in the bed. The redhead I recognized. Who was attached to the blonde hair? I swung the door opened wider and screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Hahaha…I wish.

Chapter Twenty Four

_Luna's wedding, first fight and more unwanted attention…_

After hearing my scream the redhead bolted up, but I was already across the room hitting him with the book I spotted on a near by table. It was a thick one too so that way I was sure it would do a great deal of damage.

"YOU IDIOT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU LYING, CHEATING…" I was in an uproar and the lashing out increased. _How could he do this to me?_ I couldn't believe that I had so much raged built up in me. With every blow I made sure it was harder than the last. That jerk I should hex him.

"Hermione…What the bloody hell?" I heard as the hands try to grab me and his body ducking from my attacks.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Then I was yanked hard and pinned down by his taller frame. Only to stare into eyes that didn't belong to Fred's.

"Oh my head." I heard the familiar voice and then Katie's face appeared right beside George's. Who was biting his lips turning not to laugh as he saw my confused expression. Then for the first time in a while I busted out laughing at the scene in front of me. They both were awakened by a psycho woman in rage and both had pounding headaches from the night before and after being assaulted all they did was smile. I was laughing at my own stupid conclusion. When I realized that they both were naked I hopped off the bed which caused them to laugh harder seeing my embarrassment.

Their behavior was abnormal for two people who slept in someone else's bed feeling no shame. They both had done the deed in Fred's bed. I shuddered at that thought and wondered what Fred was going to do about that. _Probably burn everything_. Fred's style for sure. After everyone caught their breath, George explained the reason they were here.

"Yeah we were pretty smashed and followed Fred home."

"Where's Fred then?" I asked sitting at his desk. "Did he sleep out on the couch?"

"Hermione stop yelling please." Katie said grabbing a hold of her head.

"Should I get you to some water?" I asked standing up now.

"No need, we'll just sleep it off." George reassured me. I sat back down. "Fred said there was a meeting today about the grand opening of our shop in Sweden so one of us had to be there. Since I'm here that means he left since six this morning." I shook my head and stood up to go, I really didn't want to be late.

"If you need anything, help yourself." I said to them walking towards the door.

"You're heading to Malfoy's wedding then." George confirmed. I turned nodding.

"I'm sorry you two about what just happened." I apologized. "And about hitting you with that thick book, George, when you and him aren't standing side by side I wasn't able to tell you apart."

"It could also be the blind rage." Katie chuckled. I nodded agreeing.

"Just a misunderstanding is all, you're forgiven." George smiled lying back down with a now yawning Katie in his arms. "I'm sorry that jerk isn't going to be there." I heard before I closed the door. I arrived just as I saw Harry and Ginny walking into the church.

"Hello beautiful." I heard Harry greeted me. Ginny waved.

"Good morning you two, a bit chill out isn't it?" We had to walk a couple blocks from Diagon Alley to find the church. There was a charm on it as well so no unwanted presence was allowed to enter by floo powder, or apparate without the person responsible for that spell.

"I hate this." I heard Harry whisper beneath his breath. "Ginny if anyone of them gives me any kind of look I won't hesitate to kill them." Harry warned taking Ginny's hand.

"Please Harry, all that talk isn't going to get you very far, and since when have you been offended by a little stare?" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny." He growled out that warning. Harry even if he wanted to threaten her couldn't be serious about it because he adored her. Even if they fought, which was so rare she would win. That sounded more like a plead. Ginny however went on her tiptoes and kissed his sulky face.

There were many of Hogwarts students here, some from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and even Hufflepuff. Who were all on the bride side of the church. The groom side was consist of no other then those from the Slytherin's house. I saw the once again grown slytherin prince standing at the altar awaiting his bride. He was dressed in black as always, his hair was pulled back and his grey eyes never leaving the doorway where Luna was suppose to come through. He was extremely handsome, if we didn't disagree so much maybe I could actually let myself like him being paired up with Luna. However Luna had her own opinion of that ferret, so by that standard I will ignore this urge to curse him for his past.

The Malfoys went all out when it came to big events and their son's wedding was no exception. The whole place was decorated with everything of the finest quality I was sure. From the millions of white flowers to the silk carpet on the ground covered with more flower petals where the bride would soon appear. The slytherin prince stood beside his best men. Crabbe and Goyle whom have gotten taller but remained their selves' appearances wise. I suppose after Hogwarts they still were Malfoys hench men. I looked over and saw that his parents were in the front row staring a head. Their platinum hair couldn't be missed.

Right beside them smiling and greeting guests was a man who looked quite a bit like Luna, who I was sure, was her father. I looked over to Harry who was looking straight ahead. I followed his gaze and found that Malfoy had spotted him too. It was like the air was being pulled away as the tension was building in the church. Ginny was oblivious to her surrounding as I saw a couple of the guys from the Slytherin side staring at her lustfully.

Then the music was played a small little flower girl appeared and everything was relaxed once again. And I saw Harry tighten his arms around Ginny who threw her arms around his neck as well. I suppose Luna didn't have any choice in who her bridesmaids were as I saw Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode now walking down the isle. They were in a light peach color dresses which was quite lovely on them but had they not been Slytherins I would have smiled at their chosen style. All of us stood when Luna came through those doors.

She was exquisite, and everyone could hear Malfoy inhaling as he saw her. She looked heaven sent in the simple white gown with a small train. It was strapless and had little small jewels starting from the front part around her chest trailing down to the side and stopping at the end of her train. She wore white gloves carrying a single long white orchid. It was so like her, nothing outrageous but it was so simple that it made it more perfect.

After their vows were made, the crowd cheered as Malfoy had grabbed her in a kiss even before the pastor had given him the right to do so. It lasted longer then I remembered Angelina and Oliver's had but then again this was Draco Malfoy. He made his intentions well known. Luna had to lightly pull her self away from him as the crowd was getting quite restless. Everyone was asked to join the couple in the dining hall downstairs for the rest of the ceremony. Before long Ginny and Harry were on the dance floor enjoying the music.

"Hello Hermione." I heard and turned around to be met by a familiar looking guy.

"Neville Longbottom, How have you been?" I asked recognizing the dark hair male standing right in front of me.

"I've been better." He laughed.

"Is that so?" I pulled a chair out for him to take a sit.

"I was wondering if you cared to dance." He extended his hand towards me.

"I'm sorry Neville if I could then I would." I tried but he seemed a bit confused. "It's just a spell my fiancé placed on me is it all and you could get hurt."

"Oh blimey that's right you're marrying Fred Weasley." I nodded.

"You're marrying Fred Weasley?" A couple of the girls at a near by table turned intruding in our conversation.

"Why?" Me and Neville questioned them.

"We seen him play quidditch a couple of months ago, him and his twin are so gorgeous." One of the brunette said flicking her eye lashes.

"You're very lucky, we asked him to marry us last time but he just said that he was already marrying someone very special." The one with the black hair spoke now.

"Oh all right then." I nodded my head.

"You must be so thrilled." Another sighed.

"Extremely." I lied smiling at them.

"Why are you all talking to that little filthy mudblood?" Came another voice behind us. I turned around to met with a pale face Pansy Parkinson.

"I'll warn you not to try my patience's today Parkinson as much as I like Luna, I will not hesitated to ruin her day if you choose to cross swords with me." I stood up so that we were at eye level now.

"Are you threatening me _Mudblood_?" She challenged.

"Oh, if it were only that, no this is a promise." My tone was low so that we didn't disturb the happy couple.

"How dare you?" She shrieked before launching herself at me. I side stepped her and she landed on the floor, then she pushed herself up and came at me again. When she moved to slap me, Neville had blocked her attack by stepping in front of me and getting slapped instead. Then it was my turn to attack and we landed on the ground with me trying to strangle her. I felt her finger nails collide with my face. Then I realized that she had scratched the surface of my cheek as I felt the blood dripping down. I brought my fist towards her and slammed it hard hearing a cracking sound as I saw blood running down her nose. Blood was all over the place now as it covered her dress. She pushed herself away from me as people were starting to notice our rally. Then with the help of someone of friends they led her to the washroom, I remained sitting there with Neville snickering.

"That was brilliant Hermione." Neville said reminding me so much of Ron as I had struck Malfoy a couple of years back.

"She had it coming and I couldn't believe I was able to handle someone in a fight ever. This is not my usual cup of tea." Neville stood up first and offered his hand but I grabbed hold of the table pulling myself up pretending that I didn't notice his gesture. That stupid witch had ruined the base of my jade dress, there was a tear now leading up to my thighs once again.

"What are they doing?" I looked up to see what Neville was referring to. It was a group of guys. A large number of them, they were staring at us. _Oh great did Pansy called for people to come after me? I couldn't catch a break_. They slowly came towards me. What was going on? I looked over to Neville who seemed normal, and then I saw the ring on his left finger. _It couldn't be. There was no way this was happening again._

"HERMIONE RUN." I heard Ginny scream come into my ear shot. There was Harry in the middle with those guys.

"Do it." Neville said as tried to block them. I ran without looking back. They were everywhere, I found myself down the stairs, if they touched me I would be in pain and they would probably die and I couldn't have Luna's wedding be something horrible she'll remember. So I ran down one of the stretched out hallways in hopes of escape and due to the fact I couldn't apparate in this building I was getting exhausted. _Damn the protection barrier_. One of them tackled me to the floor, and I wrestle to get away, another took hold of my arm. I kicked out of his grip and was backing away from them on my elbows.

"GINNY." I screamed as they all creped closer.

"I'M COMING HERMIONE." I heard but that wasn't good enough. She was trying to fight of the others with the help of Neville.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU'LL DIE." I yelled at the bodies advancing towards me.

"No we love you." I heard.

"Please marry me." Another said.

"You some how always mange to get into trouble whether I'm here or not." I heard as I was pulled into his arms. The redhead was shaking his head.

"Fred." I sighed. This was the perfect timing as the male population got onto their feet and kept moving towards us.

"She's ours give her to us." They chanted.

"No, she's mine." With that said he kissed me and their trance was broken. I saw Harry looking around confused as Ginny reached our side. All the males were looking around the hall wondering what had happened. Since none of us said anything they begun to move slowly back towards the dining hall totally confused.

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help Hermione." Ginny apologized as she got closer to us.

"No, that wasn't your fault." I shook away her apology.

"We're so glad you weren't hurt." Neville came forward as well.

"I'm fine. Thank you, guys." I continued trying to get out of Fred's hold.

"Let's go congratulate Luna and that ferret." Ginny teased to get a smile from Harry's face, which was very successful as he laughed taking her hand.

"I'm sorry if I shouted anything disturbing towards you Hermione." Harry called back.

"Like hell you are." I yelled after him. I heard a low chuckle in return. Neville had left with them talking to Harry.

"Which one of them scratched you Hermione?" The question came at me. I looked up into burning blue eyes.

"None of them did. I got into a fight with one of the Slytherin girls." I answered truthfully.

"Why?" He asked sitting me down on a near by fountain in the hall. He kneeled in front of me to examine my wounds. His hands tracing my bruised cheeks and I winched at his touch. He pulled his hand back down and was staring at my now slightly more torn dress. _Of all the dress you chose to wear today you had to wear the knee length one_. I scolded myself.

"She called me a mudblood and attacked me." I replied thinking how I wished I was able to do spells in this enchanted building. I guess that was why Luna had chosen this place so that no one was able to harm anyone within its sanctuary. She was indeed one clever witch. I looked down at one of my heels that had been broken at my tumble to the ground. I liked them too.

"What can I do?" I heard. What was this compassion coming from that redhead? There was no way? I looked up to see his eyes staring at me. It was the softest look I had ever seen since he stopped being the loveable prankster. I didn't think he was able to have any kind of emotions without lust. But this time it was him at his most bare. I love this guy kneeling in front of me, the one I remember from all those years.

"Take me home." I told him placing my forehead on his broad shoulder. Tomorrow was after all our big day, and I didn't want to be drained out.

"Okay but I have to ask Ginny something first." And he helped me to my feet. We actually looked like a couple walking back into the dining hall hand in hand. He had removed my heels and tossed them in the garbage so I was walking bare feet. And without the heels my '5 4 frame was no match for '6 2 frame. I saw Luna waving to me as I entered and Draco had his arms locked around her safely as if she would bolt if he let her go. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, like she was the only one in the room. Crabbe and Goyle were chatting with him but he was just absent mindedly nodding to their conversation.

Then I saw that ugly pug nose witch pass by us, she was staring coldly at me. She had a bandage placed on her nose where I had hit her. Then without even taking his eyes from the scene in front of us, I saw Fred's right hand automatically grab a hold of her much smaller forearm and stopped her in her tracks. I saw that his fingers tightening around her arm turning it a light shade of red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI…?" She began to shout.

"If you ever touch my fiancée again I will kill you." His tone was calm but it was deadly.

(A/N: Heehee... their wedding will be here shortly but just give me a day or two to pull it together it will be posted as soon as I can do it.)

**Tate dean:** Hey I thought you abandoned me…I was like she hates the story…but there you are.

**Rhiannon-Shaxington:** That's wonderful congratulations. This isn't an arranged marriage as well is it?

**Ingra:** Hahaha..You're bad, naughty, naughty but I do like the way you think.

**Techgirltheone**: Thanks.

**Sinister spider:** Don't kill him yet I kind of need him in my story.

**Mysterious-Saz**: Hahaha…we live two worlds apart for right now. Hey if you want know more you can ask me all the questions you want by sending me emails. I'll write back with the answers I promise.

**Aaliyah**: You're brilliant. Good guess.

**Knifethrowastarr**: I like your profile. Very cute.

**Darkmiswolf1991, MouseCat08,Areogirl401, Amwong88,spiffylittlewench,caligirl-HPLVR,The fearless, stegygirl, Eris, blue heaven, twinsmom,sln1987, RacheLeah,Dreamer22, broken crayon dreams, dracoissexe, Miss Kaitou, rampart, ling, krazykrazykt, rubberband11, AureliaMalfoy, Sesshomarusdemoness, EuphoniumGurl0, Live for music, greenlee, Ilovereading, rani singala, xoxdreamergurlxox…and to those I missed I will get you next time. I will… I promise**. Thank you for loving this story so much.

Lea.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: …They aren't mine…nope…nope.

(A/N: Okay..._Dee_ please don't go insane...for you)

Chapter Twenty Five

_No longer a Granger…_

The panic in her eyes was so visible, he hadn't even turned to face her yet but I saw her shudder in his grasp. I can not believe that this was the guy I was marrying. His voice sounded so demonic. It almost made me feel bad for her, but I couldn't bring myself to pity her. Then I felt him tighten his hold on my hand.

"Do not speak so highly towards me you blood traitor. If anything it is I that will be the one to do as I please." Somehow she had managed to get her fear intact and straighten her exterior enough to be herself.

"You can do anything you please as long as you stay away from my fiancée." He still didn't give her a glance.

"You're threats are empty so I suggest you let go of my hand right now." But Fred ignored her and pulled her closer to him.

"You may think that I'm a blood traitor but I know you rather have my mouth all over your body rather then any other pureblood here." He whispered those words to her, I gasps covering my mouth as I seen the people take notice of their conversation. Fred's face was only a few inches away from hers. It looked like he was going to kiss her. Though the people were curious I doubt that they heard what had been said seeing that Fred's tone was low. I wonder why I found myself blushing at those words. Why would he say something like that?

"Fred…" I tried. Her eyes widen in shock as those words hit her, her mouth open as to reply but then closed as he had struck her. The fear in her eyes had returned and she pulled to free her hand. Smirking Fred let her go and she took off running towards the distant hallways. Was she blushing from Fred's words? That was unlike Pansy.

"But I only want my mouth to be all over your body." He whispered playfully into my ear. I felt my face boiling over from that comment and I swatted his arm as he looked at me with an evil grin, raising his eyebrows.

"Why did Pansy leave like that?" I heard Ginny's voice as I pulled my eyes away from Fred's. He was back again. "Not that we shouldn't be celebrating, I mean what could you have possible said to her Fred that would make her bolt like that? She's not an easy person to intimidate." Ginny said to us.

"You don't want to know baby sister." Fred spoke placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Try me." She challenged.

"Ginny you don't want…" I tried to warn her.

"I told her I'm willing to shag her if she comes off her high horse." Fred laughed as I watched Ginny's face go from a small smile to a disturbed frown. I shook my head as her face was shrewd into disgust.

"Why would anyone want to do that? You're so gross." She snarled at him making a perfect imitation of Mrs. Weasley, and then she turned to me. "Why did you let him get away with saying something like that to that horrible hag?"

"Actually Ginny he didn't…"

"Hello." We were interrupted by a tiny Asian girl. She looked very familiar.

"Cho Chang." Me and Ginny said surprisingly at the same time.

"Hi." She continued smiling at us.

"I was wondering if you seen my husband." She was still very beautiful from the last time I seen her. Her hair was longer and she seemed to have gained a little more weight then I remembered. Then I looked over again and realized that she was pregnant.

"We don't know who your husband is Cho." I answered. Ginny was standing by Fred now and watching her. Fred give her a quick glance and turned his attention else where. He wasn't usually rude but just recently I noticed if it wasn't me or someone he liked he rarely gave them a second thought.

"Why, Neville Longbottom." She searched around the hall.

"You're married to Neville?" Me and Ginny were shocked. She laughed nodding.

"It's a long story but we've been married awhile now."

"How far along are you?" I asked touching her stomach lightly but Fred pulled my hand away. I looked up at him but he was scanning around the room still.

"Four months now." She smiled rubbing her bump ignoring Fred's reaction.

"Ginny, we can go now I just…" Harry stopped recognizing the girl that was talking to us.

"Harry, Hello." She waved smiling sweetly at him.

"How have you been Cho?" He walked towards Ginny who laced her hand through his.

"I'm looking for my husband." She replied.

"I found him Cho, he's with Dean." We turned to see Parvati's twin waving to her from a distant.

"It was very good to see you all." Cho smiled and walked towards Padma.

"That was interesting." Ginny grinned looking up at Harry.

"Quite so and Fred an owl came for you." Harry handed the letter he received to the redhead.

"Ginny Weasley I was wondering when you would come and congratulate me." We turned to see Luna dragging an annoyed Malfoy behind her.

"I'm sorry Luna; I was planning to before we left." Ginny apologized as I watched Harry and Malfoy exchange glares. Fred was soaking in the information on that piece of paper.

"And Hermione I apologize for not being able to attend your ceremony tomorrow. We're leaving for our honeymoon tonight." I shook my head.

"I understand. Congratulates to you both." She embraced me. "He's very ravishing up close." She whispered so only I could hear. I snorted at that.

"We better go." Fred announced taking hold of my hand once again.

"Okay…Ginny come early tomorrow…"And with that I was pulled out of the hall. Harry and Ginny both waving. Luna was raking her hands through a pouty Draco's hair. Then we were out of the church and back in the flat.

"What did the letter say?" I asked as he threw of his coat. The only answer I got was his lip on mine and him trying to undress me. His fingers unzipping the back of my dress. I panicked and pushed him away. This was more like the Fred we knew.

"Hermione, I need to be with you." He sounded desperate.

"Fred, I know…I'm just really scared…" I found myself backing away from him trying to make my escape. He was unbuttoning his collar shirt which revealed his amazing tone chest.

"You don't know what this mark is doing to my body… you don't." He stood there watching me move farther away from him. Then he shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Hermione sign the contract." That's right the contract. That needed to be signed. "It has to be done before we wed tomorrow so, at least do that." I watched him for awhile. I guess his battle between himself must have been growing weaker.

"You know I want you…you can't deny that. It's becoming very painfully to fight this losing battle and I want you to know…I will wait how ever long you want me to but there's only so long before the restrain snaps." Those words moved me, no matter how much I wanted to be ready; I couldn't force myself to be ready. Fred's body was much more demanding than mine. I didn't think I could keep up. And I wasn't the type to fold under pressure but I wasn't sure how I would be able to handle all this lust that he had. All that passion and hunger, I wanted to caress his tired expression from his face.

"Fred…thank you." That was all I could say. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the showers running. I sat down to read over the contract. It was basically what I already knew. There were no affairs, no leaving, and no cursing the other person, and so on. The one I noticed was that we had only one week after the marriage to consummate our union or else a spell would be done forcing us to come unwillingly together. I was getting exhausted and didn't want to read anymore so I signed it right where Fred had already done so. I wobbled into my bedroom and without even changing went to sleep.

"Hermione, wake up you don't want to be late for your own wedding." I heard Ginny's voice creeping into my head. I groaned and wanted to go back to sleep. "Fred's going to be upset if you don't get up this instant." She playfully nudged at me. I sat up and Ginny rushed me into the shower. The coldness woke me instantly and I screamed.

"What I love to hear in the morning, that's beautiful.' Ginny laughed. I barley had anytime to catch my breath the moment I stepped out of the shower.

"Hello darling." I turned in my towel to find my mum pulling out a chair for me. Then there was Katie and Alicia as well. When I embraced the most important woman in my life, it was the most comfort I had all week. "Let me look at you." She held me at arms length to examine me. Her smiling face went straight to horror as she saw the mark. "What has the boy done to you?" She shrieked which got all of us very nervous.

"Mum, I was sure that professor Lupin explained it to you." I spoke quietly as I saw her eyes glowing.

"He said something was done so that you were his, I thought he got you a ring. What is that suppose to mean? And Hermione you know how I feel about tattoos. Wait until your father hears about this." She was only just beginning. I slowly sat myself down into the chair she held out. Katie was by my side combing my hair.

"Mrs. Granger, I know that your upset at my brother's claim but this was something that could not be helped." Ginny tried which got her a scolding look from my mum.

"What I know is that yours and his relationship is abnormal, do you care to elaborate?" That was the tone she used if I ever withheld information from her.

"Me and him are soul mates by law already, unlike the muggle rules we have this thing called a blood link that holds our soul intact. That's as much information I read last night anyways." I answered.

"A blood link? Is that like blood exchange? Like a vampire?" Her voice was in panic mote.

"I don't know." I replied but she was unfazed by that and turned to Katie and Alicia.

"It has to do with shedding of ones blood." Katie said without thought and covered her mouth as she realized her mistake.

"Like…" All eyes were on her now.

"Hermione you know why Fred has been trying to have is way with you…don't you? It's that the moment he sheds your blood, there's a spell that allows him to be free from all that sexual tension he carries everyday with him. The sexual tension that loosens the grudge he has with his body." _What was she talking about? _

"Katie there's no time for this we only have three hours." Alicia's voice warned as we all looked at the time. There was a mad rush with the hair, the make up and all the little things to make everything perfect. The first time I looked at myself in the mirror I was unrecognizable even to myself. There was this fair skin woman in curls, her exotic ivory dresses hugging the curves of her body. The eyes that didn't match mine, they looked as if they were seducing the air itself, they were big and looked like warm chocolate. Then I felt something cold pressed against my skin.

"Something old, something new…" My mum was smiling now. "You look so wonderful." There were tears trailing down her cheeks. She placed a gold chain around my bare neck and embraced me. I felt the tears form in my eyes but I couldn't cry not yet and ruin all that Katie did.

"Thanks mum." I squeezed her hand. "I know that you and dad wanted to buy the dress, I'm sorry I'm marrying someone so stubborn."

"No, it's all right, you know why? He sent us a letter explaining this is what he wanted for you…it was so sincere that there was no way we could refuse." She smiled. "We really like him." He was so confusing, first he was angry, than annoyed then the greatest person in the world. What was going on? When she released me I turned and was about to say something.

"Hermione…" Ginny could barely speak as she grinned at me.

"I will kill him if he doesn't see how perfect you are." Katie bunched her fingers in a fist. Alicia only nodded and then before I knew it my maid of honor and bridesmaid, was dressed in a light beige halter top dress with a little small flower prints at the bottom and carrying a single yellow lily awaiting the music at the church. My dad was at my side now. There was no pain or anything like that as I linked arms with my dad. It was because he wasn't just any male he was related to me and that was why the spell didn't work, for that I was thankful, the thought of not having my father walk me down the aisle was too much.

"Hello pumpkin." He kissed my cheek.

"Hi daddy." I smiled returning his gesture.

"Is it too late to talk you out of this marriage?" He teased.

"Maybe…" I smiled looking down on the one single daffodils in my hand.

"He doesn't deserve you." My dad laughed.

"No man does." I winked. Then the music was played and we strolled into towards were my groom was standing and where millions of eyes were watching me. I heard many intakes of breaths as I passed by but the music was the only thing that was going through my mind. Then as I focused my eyes from behind my veil I saw him. He stood there just as I had seen Malfoy yesterday. He couldn't take his eyes off of me, he was in all black as well and looked as ravishing as Luna had quoted, his hair fallen just above his broad shoulders and those blue eyes so mesmerizing, I was the one who couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Right beside him smiling warmly was my future brother- in- law George, there was also Lee Jordan and Oliver, I was bit confused as to why both of them were here but this was not a time to dwell on things like that. The pastor had started speak as I reached his side and there was no time to take in the beautiful decorated church walls. Neither I nor Fred had written vows to each other because we knew this marriage wasn't really based on love, it was based on the public display of affection. When our hands came together I felt that knot in my stomach, this was the effect he always caused and it was always so familiar. He smiled at our joined hands.

"Do you Fred Weasley take Hermione Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?" And Fred answered.

"I do." His voice was low and it didn't sound like him at all.

"And do you Hermione Granger take Fred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." There was a small hesitation in my answer which I hoped he didn't notice and then the final words that sealed our fate forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He then removed my veil. "You may now kiss the bride." At that he kissed me with everything he had, it was a yearning that I didn't think was possible, the crowd cheered. This was just like yesterday. I found my arms circling around his neck and the kissed deepen. When we final released each other from our kiss the crowd clapped and we took down the aisle heading to our reception.

"You're all mine now." He whispered into my ear making me blush, which I tried so hard to control, but it was near impossible. It was being held in the Weasley's back yard which was perfect surrounded by family and friends. It was beautifully decorated with things hanging in the air and the sun was high in the sky now. Tables set for the many quests and the food was on one long table. Like a buffet.

"Hermione I couldn't believe that was you walking through those doors, you looked like a goddess." Bill tried to embrace me but I took his hand lightly then watched it fall to his side as I released it. _What did I look like before I wonder? Did he think I was a troll?_ I didn't know if that was a compliment or just conversation. "I really am starting to wonder if everyone here in the family was cheated that Fred was the one who ended up with you." He laughed then as Ron punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't let Fred hear you say that, he might curse you." Ron warned. He was dressed in a black dress robe and a red bow tie with his red hair unmanaged. Just like Ron.

"Ahhh… little brother it's only a joke, Fred out of people should be able to laugh it off. I mean isn't he one of the world's greatest pranksters?" Bill said laughing.

"He's been a bit off lately if you haven't noticed you big jerk." Ron remarked glaring at an amused Bill.

"Bill I weesh to dance." We heard Fleurs voice call to him.

"Yes love." He answered and went to her.

"You look so beautiful Hermione." Ron smiled. "I can't believe that my best friend is actually married to my brother, this is so surreal."

"I know…" I tried but was pulled into strong arms. I looked up into green eyes. "HAR…"

"I know, I know but this is the one day where I want to embrace you and not care about the consequences…so please…" And I let him. Ron shrugged and joined Harry, and then Ginny was in our little circle as well.

"So Hermione how does it feel to be a Weasley?" They asked laughing. At that moment it hit home. I was no longer a Granger, but I was now a member of the Weasley family. I drew them closer without a care.

(A/N: Ahhhh I know tomatoes right? I finished their wedding night but my comp. deleted it. Now I have to start from scratch. So not to worry my dears it will be posted.. though given how busy I'm becoming which is insane…I'll have it for you. Do not hate me too much.)

**Sam/brown-eyedangelofmusic**: Thanks

**Mysterious-Saz**: You found me but I wasn't sure if you got my email so I'm telling you that you did find me.

**Derya**: Hahahaha...That was priceless thanks for making me so happy that you love my story enough to go to that extreme. But it's too bad I'm spoken for. Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Yeah right… here I am wishing still.

Chapter Twenty Six

_When the two worlds finally collide…_

It was insanely intense as the night had progress and it was the most amazing day I ever had. The food was brilliant and everyone was all smiles and laughing including my husband who was entertaining his guest with jokes and tales of his and Georges's famous pranks. The night had been wrapping up nicely as I saw him look my way. He came over to ask me for the first dance of the evening and then the crowd joined us. Then there was some light tapping on glass as we stopped and saw George on a chair raising his glass to give us a toast.

"Your all probably wondering, why is someone as beautiful as Hermione with someone who looks like that?" George began which got the crowd roaring in laughter. "Why isn't she with someone better looking like me? Believe me I'm wondering about that too."

"Because he's probably better in the sack than you." Lee Jordan shouted the answer which got Fred cracking up.

"And you would know this?" George shot back winking at him. Lee just laughed. "As I was saying I wanted everyone to knowledge that I know secretly that Hermione is dying to be with me the much better looking twin, but my dear you have been jilted because you are now with him instead." George smiled at me.

"Is this going to get less insulting anytime soon?" Fred asked looking amused.

"Nope. I just wanted to point out that you my dear brother, are one lucky guy to be married to someone as stunning as Hermione and that you better treat her right." George continued as the crowd listened still raising their glasses.

"Is this Katie's doing?" Fred asked turning now with his full attention towards his twin.

"No." He answered. "It was Ginny and Katie." Fred turned to look at Katie and Ginny on the other side of the room waving happily to us. "I want to congratulate you two on this beautiful Sunday as you now have become husband and wife." Then he focused his attention on me. "Hermione I know that it's been odd and at times strange knowing us but there is no one better suited than you to be in our lives. I can not picture our lives without you in it. We are blessed. Welcome to the Weasley clan."

I found tears streaming down my face at those words. He was so sincere and spoken from the heart. Fred had then planted a kiss on my forehead. The crowd applauds as George stepped down and walked over to us. His quick embrace was given with as much love had it been longer. He turned and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Thank you George.' I managed my voice groggy.

"No need Hermione. We love you." I nodded and then my family and Fred's were all gathered around chatting as people were leaving.

"Fred we have something to show you since you're married now. Hermione we like to borrow him for a second." Lee said after getting my approval the four of them left.

"Hey there Hermione." I turned and was looking at Charlie, who as one of the Weasley brothers was the person I talked to less.

"Hi Charlie." I smiled.

"Welcome to our family." He comment as Alicia appeared beside him. "If Fred drives you mad don't hesitate to come visit me in Romania."

"Then I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me." I teased which he chuckled and Alicia smiled.

"Hermione, as much as I love being here with you, I have to retire, training starts early tomorrow, so I'll say good night." Harry embraced me quickly. "And good luck." He whispered in my ears.

"Thank you Harry." I managed without blushing because I knew what he meant. He walked towards Ginny after giving her a slight kiss he apparated home. Ginny and Katie came towards me now and we were all engaging on what seemed like an interesting conversation that is to say until it was interrupted for me to throw the single daffodil.

I was freaking out a bit because tonight was the wedding night and I was sure as hell it was every groom's fantasy and my worst nightmare. I felt my heart pounding hard and aggressive in my chest. Yet my husband hadn't return and I was getting tired of waiting and after kissing my parents and the Weasleys good bye I went home accompanied by Ginny. I took off the ivory dress and changed into pajamas and headed to bed.

"Are you nervous?' Ginny asked resting beside me. She was here to comfort me and keep me company just until Fred came home.

"Just a little." She gave me odd glare. "Okay very nervous. I don't know what to do." She gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Hermione how come this time you didn't get sick after me, Harry and Ron hugged you?" She asked changing the subject for that I was grateful.

"Fred said something to so with the contract but he said if you guys held on any longer then you did there would have been blood stains on my dress for that I was thankful you pulled away when you did." She nodded.

I remember waking up to red hair which turned out to be very long. I searched around the room to see the curtains still not drawn. Looking down at my watch it was about noon. I shook her shoulder.

"Hey Ginny you missed your train." I nudged. She shot right up.

"Oh bloody hell; mum's going to boil me alive." She fumbled off the bed and headed out into the living room. I laid myself back down on the pillow.

"Where the bloody hell is your husband?" She startled me. Seeing as I thought she left.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke." I shrugged watching her reaction.

"All those times he wanted nothing more than your body, now he holds back. What the hell is wrong with that idiot?" She snarled.

"Ginny, you better head home, or your mum's going to murder you." I informed her.

"I'm going but you tell me what happened okay?' She stood there until I nodded and then I heard the door shut and I fell back against the pillow welcoming sleep.

I woke hours later to the pounding on the door; grabbing a robe I went to answer it. There was Katie and Ron.

"Hello…" They pushed their way inside before I could finish and closed the door. "What's going on guys?" I asked.

"I miss George." Katie burst out.

"Understood." I led her to the couch, Ron following us. "And you Ron?"

"Can't stand all the wedding planning. Lavender wants my opinion about everything. I don't bloody hell care what color the bridesmaid shoes should be." He sounded exhausted. "If I'm around anymore bloody flowers I'll strangle someone, I swear it."

"Tea then?" I asked. They both seemed stressed out.

"Hermione, George has only left for about six hours and I'm a mess, he'll be gone for four days. How am I going to survive?" She panicked.

"Katie, it's all right." I turned to her just before I reached the kitchen. "Wait George came home last night?" She nodded. "Then where was my husband do you know?"

"Wait Fred didn't come home? After he made having you such a big deal." We both turned to Ron.

"Why are you both staring at me?" He asked a bit harshly.

"Because you're a male. You know what happened last night." I answered.

"I don't know anything." He seemed unbothered by our intimidating looks.

"I guess you're mum's going to find out who destroyed all of Bill's trophies." I threatened.

"That's cruel Hermione, even for you." He shot.

"Hermione has a right to know Ron, he is her husband." Katie added in. With a deep sigh he caved in.

"His idiot friends and not to mention your fiancé George took him out drinking, to celebrate his day. But I guess they took it too far and all ended up drunk as bloody sailors and Fred came home with Lee and Oliver. They slept it off there. Of course mum was furious when she found them in the living room. Also Ginny missed her train which seems to be everyone's bad day and Harry who usually makes practice missed it as well and is making up for it until later tonight which we'll be missing one of our shows." He took a breath and handed me and envelope.

"Here Hermione, that git told me to give this to you." I took it. When I opened it sparkling little lights shot through the envelope like fireworks then there was some written words.

**Hermione, **

**Don't miss me too much. I'm sorry for your anticipation of our big night and was sourly disappointed. This isn't going to be on your terms. This will be on mine. So until I return know that I'll be the one wishing I was there with you instead of here.**

**Fred**

_That stupid idiot. _I thought bitterly. I guess he did that on purpose. He hadn't been waiting to be with me on our wedding night at all even though his hormones were driving him nuts. He was totally avoiding our interaction because this way he can kept his word and kept himself intact for his meeting in Sweden.

"He's such as jerk." I grind my teeth throwing the paper in Katie's direction. She laughed and gave it to Ron who was clueless and give it back to me.

The days went by quickly, the first two days since he's been gone I got a couple of owls from him and the hospital kept me busy so that I wasn't always waiting for his return never knowing how much I missed his presence and his scent. Katie however was over all the time missing her fiancé and trying her best to hide it from me but never could. I got letters from Ginny about how bored she's been being back at school. Ron and Harry dropped by as often as they could to keep me company and to bring me to Harry's first opening game. Everyone was there to cheer him on including professor Lupin and Tonks.

The celebration was held at Harry's place as his team beat the rival team Bulgaria. It was going to be Ginny and Harry's wedding this coming up Sunday and I knew that Harry was going to be exhausted with the tailor needing to make the right measurements to have his suit perfect and his constant practices. I was thrilled for him but also very worried.

"Don't." He warned catching the look in my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You have that look on your face like you need to help me fix this." He answered handing me a glass of butterbeer.

"Okay so you get to play my hero but I'm not allowed to show concern for your well being?" I argued placing my hands on my waist.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered holding up his hands. I smiled winking at him. "Do you miss him?" Without thought I nodded. I did it but waiting for the final hours before he got here was hectic and was really trying my patience's. I really wanted to see him. _What's gotten into Hermione you're not acting like yourself?_ I heard the voice inside my head scream. _You try holding yourself control when the guy you love is the only thing in your head all day long._ Another argued back.

"We thought this was where everyone was." The voice stopped everyone in full tracks. The crowd turned to see the two tall redheads at the doorway holding their luggages. I heard Katie scream the moment she spotted George and knocked him to the floor as he laughed embracing her. Then it was outrageous as she was tugging on his coat kissing him. He took a hold of her, carrying her back out the door.

"See you guys next week." We heard George shout as they disappeared from our view. The whole room was laughing including me and Harry. When I looked up it was to see Fred leaning on the door way watching me. I guess my reaction wasn't going to be the same as Katie's.

"Go." Harry urged pushing me lightly as I walked towards my husband, but instead of embracing him I slapped him. I heard Harry gasp and the crowd grew silent.

"How dare you do that to me Fred Weasley?" He was confused and just stood there watching me. "Do know how insensitive you were? How humiliated I was to find out that instead of spending our night together you went out with your friends drinking. Not to mention getting yourself drunk and not returning home. What's the matter with you?" I was almost yelling.

"Missed me?" He smirked. He used that distraction to pull me into his arms.

It was after Harry's and Ginny's wedding that things got back to normal. Fred was constantly at his shop and I was busy at the hospital. We rarely saw each other. The only conversation we had was the day he returned; other then that we hardly saw each other. I had been too busy helping Ginny with her day and spending as much time as I could with Harry and Ron. This week was George's and Katie's wedding, and George decided to have a bachelor party, which I thought was totally pointless. Seeing as neither Harry nor Fred had one.

"Then they'll be able to enjoy it more." George had comment which made no sense. But as long as Fred was less moody spending time with his friends then I didn't want to argue. It was the time I was going to use to catch up on all my reading. I was sitting in the living room when the knocking came. I opened the door to reveal Harry, Ron and George on the other side.

"Is he done?" George asked. I heard the door open. My husband was dressed in a causal white shirt and dark jeans, with his wand stuffed in his back pocket. His hair tied at the back. Giving him a rough look, I smiled a secret smile knowing he wouldn't see. He was unbelievable good looking and I was extremely lucky to be married to him, though I would never say that out loud.

"Don't wait up." Harry teased as I threw a pillow his way. They waved and walked out the door. I was just turning the page when Fred came back through the door.

"Forgot my wallet." He murmured and went to his bedroom. I continued to read, until he came back into the living room. Our eyes met and within that second it was like an invisible pull and he came to me. Our lips collided together and our hands were seeking each other. He picked me up and placed me on top of the mantle on the fireplace and took in a deep breath. I dropped the book that I had been reading.

His hand cupping my face as he watched my eyes, he was searching for something. He lightly caressed my cheeks and then his hand wondered lower to rest on my sides. He moved them lower placing them on my thighs. They went farther as he slowly pushed my dresses up revealing my bare thighs, the cool air touching my skin made me shiver. He moved in closer in between my legs. I found that my hand been braced on his shoulder. His touch alone was making my skin burn.

"I can't do it anymore." His voice sounded desperate. I made to say something but he silent me with another kiss and then me moved us to the bedroom. Which we got to in no time thanks to his long legs. Even though I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, it felt so right. We tumbled together onto the bed with him on top of me. I watched his eyes on mine. He kissed me again as his tongue wrestle against mine while one of his hands pinned both hands above my head and I struggled against him. Then he slowly removed the summer dress I had on.

Actually he was a little impatient and ripped it which so much force that I felt like a ragged doll being undressed. He threw the discarded dress aside and continued kissing me. The mark that he engraved on me was pulsing as he touched my skin and it was like my body was calling for him. He stopped only to remove his shirt and he stared down at my exposed body which my bra and panties were my only cover. Instantly I knew I was blushing, his raw desire was there in his eyes. I heard him mutter a spell and then he return his attention to me. He was exploring my body with his mouth as I found myself making noises that I normally didn't make. I couldn't believe all that groaning was coming from me. The savage animal inside him bit my shoulder causing me to slam into his chest. I heard a low growl from him as he tried to strip me of the remaining material on my body.

"Fred, wait…" He didn't hear the protest and continued trailing kisses along my neck, and in between the valley of my breast. He placed a soft kiss on where my mark was and there was a sudden respond to that intimate touch. It was like my body was alive and needing his as much as he needed mine. His grip grew tighter on my hands as he pressed our bodies more deeply into the bed.

"I need this…" His voice was husky and seemed alarmingly bothered. I tested the hold he had on my hands, yet again it wasn't tight but there was no way I could escape even if I used everything I had. His body made me a prisoner as I saw the muscle tense up. "Must devour…" He managed as he pressed his mouth to my collar bone. With his free hand he tore away the remaining piece of fabric that was hiding me from his view. I whimpered at that. His handsome face was just above mine, his hair had been restrained by the hair tie around it, and still I was unable to run my fingers through them.

When I was complete bare to his eyes he had on a satisfied look and his grin grew wider. A predatory grin as he had caught his prey. The look was pure hunger and I took in a deep breath. He kept my hands trapped above my head as he lowered his bare form to get closer to me. I felt like I was on fire, this was more then I could bear. His lips trailing down my skin, looking up at him his frame seemed so massive.

"Never forget you are mine." He said as he took my mouth the moment his body invaded mine. I thrashed as he done this. My screaming had been blocked and the first taking was capture forever by that kiss. It was a little more painful then I had imagined. He remained still, was he waiting for me to tell him that it was okay to continue? I had no idea. He kissed away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Relax." I heard him say and slowly he began moving inside me. I never knew it was so much movement that had to be done in this act. When he released my hands, they found their way to his back and I found myself digging my fingernails into his flesh as he increased the speed. This was beyond anything I had ever experience. It was a wonder people were always caught doing this. It should be illegal. We continued kissing as I heard our groaning and moaning along the loud banging that was on the other side of the wall.

I woke deliciously sore, that was like nothing I ever imagine. I did not know my body was capable of something like that and I was sore in places that I never knew existed. Then I felt his arms wrapped tightly around my naked body. We were very close; I could feel his breath on my skin. Those lips that were so capable of making my skin melt. I moved closer to him trying to seal our warmth.

It was a couple hours later when I heard the door being attacked again and my eyes refused to open. I heard Fred let out a furious growl as he pushed himself up. His warmth was leaving and I wanted it back immediately and wanted to curse who ever it was at the door. Then I felt him place a soft kiss on my shoulder before he went to answer the door.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered assuming I was still sleeping. I couldn't believe his confession when he thought I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Yet I laid there content. _I'll question him later_. That was just the afterthought.

"You stupid jerk, how dare you miss my party. There better be a…" I heard George's voice shouting loudly.

"Shut it George or you'll wake her." I heard Fred say.

"Oh I see rather then celebrate the last days of my freedom with me you were with _Hermione_. You don't have to agree I can see by that stupid look on your face I know what you did." George was really grilling into him.

"I'm sorry." I heard Fred apologize to his twin.

"Nah, don't be. So how was it?" George had questioned. There was a long silence.

"Well imagine winning the lottery, gaining immortality and owning the world… It doesn't even come close to that." I heard light chuckling; this was definitely the male ego once again. Then I thought I heard what sounded like two hands colliding in the air.

(A/N: This is a late update…I know, I know…please do not attempt murder. I haven't had that much free time. Oh…I think one more chapter and I should be done… what cha think? And as always thanks for loving this story)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Hell no they do not belong to me…they do belong to the talented J.K Rowling.

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Confessions…_

I heard the birds chirping so early in the morning as I stirred awake. I could feel the other body beside me. The heat that was generating so freely and consuming its surroundings, I opened my eyes to see the flaming red hair scattered across the pillow near my head. His face was buried in the pillow and his long outstretch arm was thrown possessively over my naked form. He had the dominating nature about him where the need to let me know he was there was constant. I turned in his arms unable to sleep any longer and needing to shower was calling me. I saw his scattered shirt lying near the bed on the ground and reached for it which caused the bed to squeak and I heard Fred groan as he felt my movement but he didn't move from his spot. I tried and again and was almost a success if I didn't almost tumble out of the bed. Which then the redhead opened his eyes. He turned his face sideways to look at me. A small grin grew from the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pulled me closer.

"Trying not to wake you." I found my hands pushing at his chest. "If you would release me from the death grip you have on me, I would have been able to leave without disturbing you." I told him.

"That wasn't the case was it now…how should I punish you then?" He teased.

"You have some nerve Fred Weasley it was your own fault that I woke you. And there is no need to go…" I was interrupted as he pinned me beneath him once again.

"I'll listen to your lecture another time darling Hermione. I find that I'm hungry right now." He kissed me and we were right back where we started the moment our pheromones found their way to each other. It had been like this for a couple of days now. He was always hungry and his appetite couldn't be sated. Sometime I barley had time to breath before he came through the door looking starved. It was never food that was on his mind.

It was much later after I had shower and was sitting in the living room drinking some herbal tea when I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm heading to Lee's place tonight and I won't be home until late so don't wait up." He told me.

"Fred what's going on?" I finally had to know. He was acting a little to out of his character and his sudden friendly behavior was not something I was use to. I was so use to the raging and dangerous side that always got my pulse racing that this new him threw me off a bit.

"What is it?" He seemed concerned.

"Why are you so…not you?" I struggled to find the right words.

"I am me." I shook my head.

"You're not aggressive anymore, I'm just wondering what happened?" He smiled then.

"Oh." That was all he said before apparating himself out of our flat. I didn't even have anytime to blink at his sudden disappearance. I need to see George. As always since they been pronounced husband and wife, Katie was always locking lips with that redhead. It was grossing some of the customers out and some cheered them on. They decided that they would go to Sweden on their honeymoon so that they could see the sights there and the new joke shop but for now they were content being disgusting in public here and risking their health if Fred ever found out.

"Look who finally emerge from the wolf's chamber." George teased as he spotted me.

"Don't start." I warned.

"We were going to send out a search party if you didn't come out in time for Ron and Lavender's wedding." Katie informed me.

"With Fred's unsatisfied hunger, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Work, I'm never sure why I'm even still breathing." Sighing I sat down on one of the stools beside the counter.

"Are you two getting along now?" George teased winking. Katie slapped his arm playfully.

"George…now Hermione have you two worked it out?" Katie smiled down at me.

"We haven't been able to do anything other then…" I paused staring at their amused faces. "Don't you dare make me say it?" I warned. They started laughing.

"Where is he?" Katie asked.

"He left as soon as I asked him what was going on, and to make matters worse he just gave me one of his stupid grins and then nothing."

"Oh yes of course Lee's thing is tonight." George seemed a bit alarmed and went into the back room.

"What's going on Katie?" I asked.

"Lee's asked them to help entertain some of the business partners coming in from Scotland to invest in some deal somewhat or another." Katie shrugged. I nodded and watch the customers pile into their store.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Weasley." George came back out with a robe on and bending his head into kiss Katie. She tilted her head to meet his lips and then he turned to me.

"Would you like me to give Fred a message from you?" He smirked.

"What I have in store for him you surely do not want to be the messenger for." I teased. George winked and then he apparate himself out of the shop.

"A couple of mental blokes we married huh?" Katie laughed. "Did you know there's a family dinner tonight?" She asked me all of sudden.

"What?" I was shocked. A family dinner? Why did no one send an owl? "Fred never said anything."

"Well, I just recently found out. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley had one send to you." Katie tried but I had been taken back by this new information and my mouth was probably still hanging open.

"I'm sorry Hermione but, I do have to head back to the office now." I nodded standing up to be at eye level with her.

"I best head to the hospital as well." The day was a blur and I went home distraught and needing to rest. Placing the key down on a nearby coffee table I looked up to see Fred standing by the open windows.

"Fred…" I managed before he raised his hand up to stop me.

"Sit down, Hermione." His tone was low and I took a seat near the fireplace just watching his shadow formed. "Are you angry that I didn't tell you about the dinner tonight?" He asked. I nodded and he walked closer.

"Why?" I questioned feeling uncertain that I wanted the answer.

"I want you all for myself." He spoke as he crept closer. His shoulder length hair was fallen loosely and he wore worn out jeans with a dark blue collar shirt. He was always very gorgeous.

"You've had me all to yourself for the last couple of days." I was confused; it was always me and him.

"Hermione, I'm a bit selfish and I don't really want to share you with anyone for awhile. I know they're your friends and I know you love them but right now…I just want you all to myself without them interfering in our lives." That was a lot to ask.

"Fred you can't be serious? I would never ask you to give up George for anything, why are you asking me to do such a heartless thing?" I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm not asking you to give them up; I'm asking you to be apart from them for awhile is all. I want you to come and live with me in Sweden for a year or so." I just stared, and then what he said sank in.

"We're moving to Sweden?" I finally said. He nodded. "But what about my job?"

"You're one of the most brilliant witches I know, Hermione you can become a healer anywhere in the world." He was standing in front of me now. I didn't know what to do or what to say. And this time he wasn't demanding that I go or forcing me to leave. He was asking me. Which I realized was his natural being. This was the guy I loved and I knew as long as everything was okay between us I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"Fred are you better now that we have a blood link?" I need to know. Had he been under a spell since then and lost all control of the person he had been before? Was he just coming out of that daze?

"Hermione, the blood link is nothing more then our two forms coming together, your virgin blood spilling…we're already connected through our souls. There was no need to over exhaust yourself thinking about that." He chuckled kneeling in front of me.

"Fred…" I tried again placing my hands on his face.

"I love you Hermione." He blurted out before I could finish. I smiled.

"This is no time for jokes, Fred." Yet he drew closer.

"Who's joking?" He asked confused placing his hands on my knees. "I'm serious."

"Why? Just a couple of weeks ago you hated me." I really wanted to believe him but love wasn't something you just casual mention if you were being true.

"I've never hated you Hermione. Never." He smiled.

"How can you say that? How can you act so insane and claim that you weren't resenting our union?" I was curious to hear his answer.

"Hermione I want you to know that it's always been you. Always. Since I turned nineteen, you can not possibly comprehend how I felt to know that I was already link to you, though you would be unaware of this until you officially turned eighteen. And this was all before the marriage law was passed." His eyes seemed sincere.

"Then how come you were so opposed when we were arranged to wed if you loved me?" I needed to know.

"It wasn't the matter of being opposed to the forced marriage it was because I was fighting the need to be with you even if you were willing to marry me because the law demands it. Though I already knew were connect by something other then our friendship."

"But…you loved Angelina." I stuttered out the words.

"Yes. I do love Angelina, but you have to understand. Me loving her was on a needed basic; I was forcing myself to love her so that wanting to be with you was just a rubbish thought passing through my head. I need to see you as just Ron's friend and not someone I wanted to ravish all day long. So this was my only excuse."

"I don't understand why you were always so aggressive with me." Still his words hadn't sunk in.

"Do you remember after your eighteen birthday you came to stay at the burrow and me and George jinxed Ron and Harry's broom?" I nodded. "That day was like the worse but the best day ever. You were the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. I remember your scent that day, it was honey and milk. I was just teasing you then, but I knew deep down there was more to my words."

"You said it was the best and worse day? How come?"

"That was the day Angelina found out that I wasn't really in love with her, I did mention you a couple of times that day and you can imagine what we did to convince each other we were in love." He paused to look at me. I only just stared back. "It was uncomfortable because I shouted someone else name in the heat of our passion. Do you want me to tell you whose name I shouted?" He teased. I shook my head.

"Yet you seemed upset after she told you, you called someone else name, why were you still moody afterwards?"

"I was upset, because at that moment we knew we didn't belong together. Her heart was already taken and mine was gone long before I knew it. The thing about Angelina is she's very straight forward and she told me how I felt long before I understood it, I just didn't believe her." He pulled me lower to press my forehead against his.

"So was the rage, the anger, the disrespect to your parents all an act then?"

"Oh no sweet Hermione, that was all real. There was no pretending about my emotions then. I really did do all those things. The pheromones did help a bit." He grinned.

"Did you not want to marry me then?"

"That question wasn't about me wanting to or not. It was about the fact that I have to spend the rest of my life being married to the most brilliant witch and knowing that I have a secret to hide from her." This was getting stranger and stranger. "Hermione, I betrayed you, I knew that we were connected through our souls and I knew because Professor Dumbledore had informed me during your sixth year but I had already brushed it off. He only gave me a hint about this because he did say that our future depend on me having a blood link to one beautiful Miss. Granger. I knew, but I hid the facts because I didn't want it to be reality. The reality of turning nineteen and not being able to control my damn body." He sounded annoyed with himself.

"I forgive you for that. I would have been terrified too had that been me. Knowing the person you were destine to be with, although they only just see you as her best friend's older brother." I kissed the tip of his nose.

"It's worse than that Hermione. I knew that you were suppose to be my first but I went and spilled Angelina's blood anyways, so carelessly, that is why your body suffers more for my sins against it's nature. That was why our link was weak, my betrayal caused your soul to suffer and for that I need you to hate me, I needed you to be disgusted and I need you to perish me from your waking thoughts." I was slowly taking what he said in. He had been forcing my hatred of him so that he could atone for his sins.

"How is Oliver coping with the fact you ruined his bride to be?" I teased trying to loosen the tension and Fred's serious confession.

"It's different for everyone but the thing about us is you were a virgin and our souls were already connect, other people need to bring their bodies together first to connect their souls. That is why my sins against you should be unforgiven." I cried at his words.

"You were confused. You shouldn't keep punishing yourself for something in the past."

"I don't deserve you Hermione. I don't. Why do you make it so easy for someone who put you through hell?" I laughed at his words.

"Because I already fallen in love with the devil who did it." He laughed at those words as well. He kissed me then and we lingered like that for a long period of time. We broke apart to come up for air.

"To be honest the pheromones forced me to say and do so many things that if I had been me half the time I would have at least have a second thought about it." I snorted at that.

"You're Fred Weasley you do and say everything anyways regardless of second thoughts." He nodded agreeing.

"Come with me to Sweden then?" He asked again.

"Only if we can have a real honeymoon somewhere exotic and you are going to be the one to break the news to our family and friends." I answered.

"I guess kidnapping you is out of the question then?" We roared with laughter and continued for most of the evening talking and holding each other just until Fred was unable to control his basic instinct, and rapidly started tearing off my clothes. His hands wondering all over my flushed flesh and our scents coming together, we continued kissing as my skin touched the soft sheets and our shadows being cast in the moon light.

"Well Mrs. Weasley the scent of butterbeer is absent from you right now but I do like the taste of honey and milk."

(A/N: I lied this isn't the last chapter but the next one is an epilogue of what happens with everyone. That has concluded my story but there will be others. Thanks for reading and encouraging me to write this tale, you guys turned out to be my heroes instead and for that I thank you)

_**Amberjupite**r_: I wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not….?

_**Carl**y_: Thank you for that passion. Your reviews always made me smile.

**_Tate Dean_**: For being with me from the beginning. Much love.

**_Derya_**: I would love to make a compromise but I'm leaving to live with my fiancé family for a month or so and probably won't be able to do this as freely. Thanks for your encouragement. But for you I will think about it.

**_Anon_**: It did seem like he raped her…key word _seemed._

**_Tynwifie_**: I loved that line too. (I think I miss spelled your name)

**_Techgirltheone_**: Lol…I'm glad I was able to help with your personal life…you're too much. Thank you.

**_Twinsmom_**: You have twins…I should be your fan instead. Lol…

And to **Herfathersjoy**: Is that a threat? Is it really? I don't do well with threat. Grammar problems I can handle…and just to piss you off some more I won't fix a damn thing. I have re read my story and know where all my mistakes are but just because you demand it of me…guess what…? they'll remain untouched. Thank you for not continuing to read the story for I fear you will die from my horrible writing.

To those that did enjoy the story enough to bare with me. Lots of love always.

Lea


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Yeah…there's no way these characters are mine. No way.

Epilogue:

_Being Pregnant, being mostly pregnant and being slightly pregnant…_

In all the hell bend things that could have happen today this had been the worse. I slammed the door open into their shop. Of course we didn't stay long in Sweden because I was getting home sick and needed to be near my parents and my new large family and had nearly begged him to come back home. With a lot of persuasion I was actually able to convince that redhead that I needed to be here in London. We only spend six months there. Yet not even a week home I was discovering that maybe living in Sweden wouldn't have been so bad. Seeing as I could have murdered him in his sleep and no one would have been the wiser.

"WHERE IS HE?" I shouted storming into the shop. The customers stopped their movements to stare. I ignored them as I advanced further in. I spotted Katie and George talking to Lee Jordan and Ron. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap by the corner chatting with my doomed husband. They looked up as I drew closer. Harry and Ginny both waved, George, Lee and Katie back away already drawing the conclusion. Ron seemed confused so he was staring blankly at us. Fred shot up grinning broadly.

"Hello darling." He smiled but remained behind the counter. I saw him eyeing my outfit. My long lab coat and my bare feet seeing as this was his entire fault.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny questioned as she saw my outfit as well.

"HIM." I pointed to the redhead trying so hard to contain his laughter. The other three were already quietly snickering and my rage rose.

"Now Hermione before you do any damage…" Fred said coming towards me slowly.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU." I shouted taking a step forward. Ginny and Harry were moving to join the others as Fred now was standing to his full height and staring down at me with amused eyes. He didn't even seem bothered by the daggers I was shooting. I heard the rustle of feet as some of the customers made there way out of the store fearing death would have been upon them.

"Why is she in that dreadful coat?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

"Ron now is not the time." Harry warned.

"The better question here mate, is why is she not wearing any shoes?" I heard George join in.

"I want to know why you aren't at school Ginny?" Katie asked her a bit off the topic.

"Well you see here was the thing…" Ginny started to explain but stopped at seeing my head turn.

"So Hermione are you going to tell us why you're in that white coat?" Fred spoke causally as if it was an everyday conversation.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I asked you for that headache medicine?" I asked still moving towards that redhead.

"I told you grab the bottle by the nightstand." He answered sheepishly.

"Do you know which bottle I grabbed?" I was still trying to restrain the need to strangle him.

"The one by the nightstand without the label." He continued to smirk.

"Please tell me why I am wearing this lab coat?" I tested him.

"Because you grabbed mine and George's clothes dissolving potion for one of Lee's projects." He answered laughing as the four males joined in. I heard Ginny and Katie gasps behind us.

"And…" I pushed at him to stop his laughter.

"And all the hospital staff saw you in your…"Then he stopped as those words begun sinking in. "Who do I have to kill?" His face was now dark.

"You don't have to kill anybody seeing this all your fault." I placed my hands on my waist glaring up at him.

"Actually Hermione this really wasn't Fred's fault, seeing as you do live with the infamous prankster and should know by now that you should be careful about what lies around the house." Lee's voice came at me. I spotted George mouthing the word for him to cease his ranting but it had been too late.

"Of course you're right Lee. Why didn't I think about it like that? I mean of course I should have figured my husband has made clothes dissolving potion and placed it there for me to take so that everyone at the hospital would have a heart attack as my clothes starts melting off my body and the fact I was screaming bloody murder waking half the people there, not to mention I was in an important meeting. Oh why was I not thinking about that?" I turned full circles to glare at him as well. He moved to hide behind George who put Katie in front of him. Not doing any good seeing as Katie was no where near his height.

"Why are you two perverts making such a potion?" Ginny shot scanning the two tall redheads.

"It was a project to try and better our jokes on the unexpecting public is all." George answered smiling oddly.

"Why are you leaving stuff like that lying around the house anyways?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it then…seeing that she said I forgot to label it." Fred shrugged.

"I want to know what happened to your foot wear Hermione?" Ron asked staring at my bare feet.

"I threw them at some gawking teenagers on my way here." I responded as if this was something I did regularly.

"Question?" George asked. I turned my head to challenge him. To see if he dared. "So all your clothes melted away?"

"No just the top layers. My underwear is still intact but your stupid potion ruined my favorite outfit." I threw at him. Fred then moved in closer and pulled me into his arms.

"I wish I could have been there." He smirked and duck quickly as I pulled my wand on him. The three of them apparate laughing as I stood there dumbfounded.

"Sorry they're idiots Hermione." Katie apologized as she came towards me.

"Come on lets get you home and changed Hermione." Ginny offered as she took my hand. "We'll see you guys at the burrow." She waved to Harry and Ron who looked relived as the girls pulled me through Diagon Alley.

"Did you know that Professor Lupin and Tonks will be there tonight and you should see how big Tonks stomach has gotten." Katie informed me.

"Everyone we know is either pregnant or having a baby soon. I heard from Luna that she's one of the many mothers to be. Cho has given birth to a baby girl. Oh and the good news Charlie is planning to tell everyone at dinner, which I betting is that Alicia is pregnant as well. Of course I want to be pregnant too but Harry says that we should wait until after I'm finished school so everything would be easier." Ginny pouted then and this was what I realized I missed being away. At that moment I never realized that Katie remain very silent.

"Soon you'll be telling me that Oliver and Angelina are going to be proud parents too." I joked which either of them laughed. "Are you serious?" I couldn't imagine Oliver being a father. Not yet anyways.

"Yes, she found out last week." This was insane; everyone was living their lives, which was so different from the life at Hogwarts. Where asking someone to the Yule ball was near impossible. I didn't want to be pregnant right now. Not if I could help it, there was too much to do and so much I need to accomplish before I was ready to be a mother. Living with a prankster was going to be disaster trying to raise a child, there was no telling what that crazy husband of mine had develop with his other half. The baby would be in danger from the beginning.

"He's not going to be a terrible father, if that's what you're worried about?" Ginny caught the expression on my face.

"I have a feeling out of all the Weasley men, he'll be the best." Katie grinned placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Better than George?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Much." She answered and I nodded.

After much debating on what to wear we headed to the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the backyard talking with Professor Lupin and Tonks. I could see Bill on his broom with his wife in his arms flying around. There was Charlie and Alicia sitting by the small pond throwing food towards the ducks in the water. The weather was perfectly warm for late March but it was still a bit chilly due to the light breeze.

"HERMIONE." I heard as turned to see Lavender walking towards me in an afterglow of radiant warmth. She was indeed expecting a child as well I could see the small smile she plastered on her face trying to hide her happiness as much as possible. I embraced her seeing that she was my sister-in law now. Everyone welcomed me all with smiles and open arms.

"Have you see Lee?" Parvati's voice came from behind Lavender.

"He and the twins disappeared somewhere." I shrugged.

"Do not tell me that you discovered one of their insane potions as well?" _How did she know?_ I gave her a questionable look. "If you took a little yellow and purple pill in unlabeled container too then you have been pranked." I nodded as she laughed. "I would have nearly beaten that prat to a pulp. If the marriage law wasn't so serve then I would have killed him." I smiled then. Guess I wasn't the only one who would have to return home everyday finding new stuff to argue with my delinquent husband about. All the girls with the exception of Alicia and Fleur had their hands full. Ginny being married to the savior of the wizarding world, Lavender having to constantly put up with Ron's arrogant ways, Katie was in love but was doomed to be in harm ways being married to the other infamous twin. Lee being their best friend was putting his wife Parvati in just as much trouble. So we all were connected through the marriage bond and the link of loving and knowing a Weasley.

"Darling." I heard my mum's voice filling my ears. I turned and saw her brown hair and hazel eyes staring at me walking hand in hand with my father, who was waving as well. I ran to embrace them.

"How was the honeymoon and life in Sweden?" She asked pulling back to stare at me.

"It's a long story saved for another time." I smiled as she laughed.

"We've missed you." My dad kissed my cheek.

"Believe it or not I've missed you too." I teased. After getting everyone caught up we went inside to start dinner as the male remain chatting outside. I spotted Tonks and helped her to sit on the couch.

"Wow." I gasp as she sat herself down. Her stomach was nowhere near what it had been since I last saw her.

"Only two more months to go." She placed her hand on the swallow belly.

"I'm so happy for you Tonks." I smiled.

"Why aren't you happy for yourself?" She asked. _What was she talking about?"_

"I don't understand." I replied looking at the pink hair witch.

"You're bathing in your own afterglow and not even noticing it." She laughed. _My afterglow? What?_ I was so confused. "Katie as well I can see it but she's not sure." _Was she saying that I was pregnant as well along with Katie? No way._

"But…" I tried.

"It's just been recent, there is something there. That's the thing about being married to a werewolf you can sense this things too." I took a seat beside her finding it hard to breath.

"You healers are always that last one to know these things. Imagine knowing plenty about the human body and not realizing anything about your own." She was still laughing.

"Tonks do you suppose Fred knows?" I asked.

"How can he possible know if you didn't know?" She questioned.

"It's just he's more aware of things, more so then I am." _Did he know?_ I was a bit nervous at seeing his respond. But then again anything that would surprise that redhead was worth doing in my book.

"Men tend to be uncaring in that area so you might actually have the advantage." When professor Lupin joined her I took my leave and strolled to sit outside with Harry and Ron seeing as the ladies rather I not be in the kitchen, remembering what was done during Christmas dinner were we all had to visit Diagon Alley and eat at the Leaky Cauldron. The whole meal had been a disaster seeing that I was reading from the wrong book and ended up almost food poisoning everyone. The twins however thought that it was a real gag and never failed to mention it if that topic of me cooking came up. I had cried a couple of times in Sweden when Fred had hired a chef to cook for us and almost hexed him too had we both not been so busy.

"_Hermione you can't be good at everything. And if you were then what's the fun in_ _teaching you anything?"_ He said to me one night after coming home to my sulky mood. I learned that being home now were it would help me master the abilities to cook and throw that in his face. At least I needed to for our unborn child. I placed a hand on my stomach and sat down with Harry and Ron on the bench.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad soon." Ron turned to look at me.

"You'll be wonderful." I smiled taking his hand.

"Just a couple of months ago I was just about to join the Aurors now I'm going to be a dad." He seemed in a daze.

"Ronald you have nothing to worry about." I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Everyone's probably just as nervous as you." Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you're the savior of the wizarding world no ones going to expect less from you because you can do it all." Ron shot back at him.

"What is Ginny pregnant?" He asked standing up. Me and Ron were unsure.

"Harry I don't thin…" But he had headed into the house.

"GINNY…GINNY COME TO ME." Shouting for her. Me and Ron staring at each other burst out laughing loudly.

"This is pretty surreal isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." I placed my head on his shoulder and sat like that until a voice interrupted us.

"My own brother, of all the bastards she could have had. It turned out to be you." It was Fred.

"Hey, you were too busy pulling pranks someone had to keep this lovely girl company." Ron stood to glare at his older brother. "She better be smiling when she comes inside or I'll kill you in your sleep." Ron smirked and let go of my hand walking into the house whistling. Fred sat down beside me ignoring Ron's threat and he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Feeling better?" He smiled. I was unsure; I mean we were having a baby. I was sure I was fine. But it didn't feel like it. I had no idea how I was suppose to feel. Until I heard a loud cry coming from the house as Fred grabbed my hand and we raced inside to see what it was. Ginny was raised high in the air by the dark hair guy laughing as she braced her small hands on his shoulders.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY." Harry was shouting as he spotted me and Fred. Everyone else was laughing and joining in his merriment. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked placing her down on the ground unable to let go just yet.

"I was going to but I needed the right time." She turned and flashed Ron an angry look. "I wasn't sure how you would react so I kind of hid it. I don't know how he found out but I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I didn't want to upset you being in the middle of your season and my schooling."

"I love you Ginny. There was no way having our baby would upset me." He smiled kissing her. Everyone cheered. Unbelievable everyone really was having a child soon, including me.

The dinner announcements were made and it seemed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to be proud grandparents of many little Weasley's running around. Seeing as I haven't told anyone yet, Tonks being the exceptional one, who found out on her own, my parents were just overjoyed by the others news.

"Did you know that one of the members of the ministries found a letter containing a prophecy that professor Dumbledore found stating that it would be your child that will prevent the massive destruction of the world?" Professor Lupin explained looking from me to Fred. Was that why he hinted the necessary to Fred early on? There was no way.

"Professor enough stories for one night." Ginny cut in smiling as she raised a toast to everyone at the table. "This is to family…"

"I want to name our baby James after Harry's father." I turned and said loudly to Fred who was in the middle of eating a large portion of his potatoe and started choking horribly. Then he had fallen off his chair, I smiled sweetly at everyone as their jaws dropped including Tonks who had known but, was shocked to hear this announcement and I found the food was to my liking after all. This pay back was simply brilliant if I did say so myself. I'll help him in a bit I'm sure but, right now I needed to savor this.

The End

(A/N: Thanks guys. And I will for your sake and your sake alone have another story for you. And to Angelwings that was a beautiful drawing I didn't think that the story deserves such art work but it was amazing. Thank you. Much love.)

Lea.


End file.
